


Двойная звезда

by jetta_e_rus, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Book: The Vor Game, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Автор: jetta-eНаписано на WTF 2018 для команды BarrayarСаммари: Как это монаршей особе удалось так ловко слезть с балкона в охраняемой резиденции, и действительно ли Грегор собирался сбежать от всех, кому он небезразличен?Примечание: таймлайн – роман «Игра форов».Романс, приключения, АУ





	Двойная звезда

**Author's Note:**

> Хотите узнать, что будет, если скрестить "Братьев по оружию" и "Игру форов" и немного подлить сиропу?  
> Название отсылает к известному роману Хайнлайна в той же степени, как и к паре главных героев.

* 1 *

Двое станционных охранников тащили по коридорам режимной зоны парализованного коротышку.

«Ух, — молча бесился Майлз, вспоминая самые забористые дедовы ругательства, — узнаю, что это за Кавилло такой, который купил ордер на мой арест, голой жопой в муравейник посажу!» Хотелось орать, но получалось, к сожалению, только сипеть, на что полицейские совершенно не обращали внимания.

«Кто сказал, что парализатор — это гуманное оружие? Их бы, умников, в парализующую сетку, а потом добавить пару тычков шокером, они моментально бы побежали жаловаться в бетанский Совет по правам человека, требуя, чтобы арестованных отныне безвредно оглушали тяжелой дубиной по голове». Невозможность пошевелить хоть мускулом в сочетании с настоятельным призывом взбодренных шоковым ударом нервов, дергающих эти самые мускулы, создавала поразительный, похожий на зубную боль эффект. Ну, кто не против побыть одним большим болящим зубом?

Каждая клеточка тела так ныла и чесалась, что Майлз почти не почувствовал, как охранники без затей сгрузили его на койку в одной из камер. Был ли у него сосед по несчастью или нет, он разглядеть не смог: глазные яблоки дрожали и не слушались вместе с остальным. Он мог лишь созерцать сетку кровати ярусом выше. Хотя нет, вот в поле его зрения вплыло озабоченное лицо... такое знакомое лицо, которого здесь в принципе быть не могло.

— Грегор, оп-ля! Как я рад т-тебя... — попытался выговорить Майлз и с чувством глубокого удовлетворения потерял сознание.

Приходил в себя он медленно и безболезненно, и мысли тоже плыли медленно в пустой голове. «Здорово будет рассказать Грегору, что он мне в галлюцинации привиделся. Посмеемся вместе. Когда вернусь... Как? Как-нибудь, где наша не пропадала».

Он осторожно пошевелил затекшей шеей, потер глаза — ура, мышцы снова слушаются! Голубое пятно перед его сфокусированным взглядом превратилось в силуэт человека в робе, стоящего у решетки спиной к нему. И этот силуэт Майлз опознал бы в любом ракурсе, больным, пьяным и ночью в грозу. Облегчение пополам с испугом нахлынуло на него, отгоняя вялость.

Майлз быстро потряс головой, ущипнул себя — нет, это не сон — и в недоумении завертелся, оглядываясь. Да, обычная камера в полицейском участке на станции. Четыре койки, храпящее тело на одной из них замоталось в одеяло, как в кокон; лючок биотуалета; решетка. И у решетки стоит мрачно и неподвижно император Барраяра в комбинезоне чернорабочего.

— Грегор! — выпалил он. Стоящий резко обернулся. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Где твоя охрана?

— А твоя? — коротко ответил тот вопросом на вопрос.

Не выругался заковыристо в изумлении, не бросился обниматься, не поздоровался толком; похоже, старина Грегор изрядно на него рассержен. В последнее время он всегда страшно дергался, когда Майлз рисковал; это было тем иррациональнее, что три года назад Грегор сам чуть не отправил его на смерть. Но за это время они зашли так далеко, со сверхсветовой скоростью пролетев от сухой официальности к болезненному, всей шкурой воспринимаемому ощущению, что они двое – единое целое…

А теперь Грегор сердится. Выходит, световые годы остужают даже самые горячие чувства. Майлз ведь впервые после той трехлетней давности истории улетел с Барраяра.

— Когда я в последний раз видел сержанта Оверхолта, — быстро отрапортовал он, — тот был похож на грузовой контейнер: большой, совершенно неподвижный и плотно упакован в сетку. Кстати, я в этом почти не виноват. — Ура, речь лилась свободно и без запинок. Он состроил самое умильное лицо, какое на Грегора обычно действовало, и прибавил: — И не злись, я и правда не хрустальный, и ничего страшного со мною не произошло. В конце концов, я же офицер на твоей службе. А вот ты что здесь делаешь?

— Это, — веско и совершенно неинформативно сообщил ему Грегор, — долгая история.

Определенно долгая, предположительно неловкая и ужасно загадочная! И к своему завершению оставившая Грегора совершенно не в порядке. Напряжение и усталость легли мешками под его глазами, от осанки не осталось и следа, он выглядел помятым. Вместо всегда тщательно выбритого и коротко подстриженного волосок к волоску аккуратиста Майлз видел перед собой раздерганного неврастеника с пробивающейся щетиной — кстати, на подбородке еще ладно, но вот усы тому определенно не шли. Вот если бы отросли волосы — они, наверное, завивались бы в колечки, забавная такая штука на ощупь...

— Да уж, — быстро согласился он. — Верю. Долгая, на целых шесть П-В переходов. Ты вроде должен сейчас сидеть в столице... или уже представлять свою монаршую персону на Комарре? Черт, не вспомню. Я же не Иллиан с его чипом. Так что или ты мне сейчас быстренько объяснишь, как ты умудрился спрятать тут под койкой целый гвардейский взвод, положенный тебе в охранение, или я решу, что ты удрал в самоволку. А?

Шуточка была незамысловатая, но лицо Грегора неожиданно просветлело.

— Ну, в общем, ты угадал.

— Про взвод под койкой?

— Нет, про самоволку. Понимаешь... — тот осекся и огляделся с какой-то нехарактерной для него неуверенностью. Или дело было в возможной прослушке? Черт, как он раньше не подумал! А еще СБшник. Пусть даже начинающий.

— Ты лучше садись, — Майлз, так и не дождавшийся положенного объятия, не говоря о большем, приглашающе похлопал по койке рядом с собой, — и рассказывай на ухо.

Он обнял послушно присевшего рядом Грегора за бок и притянул его к себе поближе. Как бы плохи ни были их дела, привычность этого жеста его успокоила. Хотя Грегор все равно сидел напряженный, словно древко от знамени проглотил, и рассказывать о величайшей глупости в своей жизни ему было явно неуютно. «Что ж, у нас не допрос третьей степени в СБ, поэтому начнем мягко и с наводящих вопросов».

— Как это ты смог убежать из дому? Я помню, как мы с тобой об этом шутили, но вряд ли ты успел соскучиться по мне настолько сильно...

Увы, Грегор не подхватил штуки, а начал рассказывать в самом занудном стиле, поясняя очевидное.

— Обстоятельства совпали. Я был на Комарре, на переговорах. Знаешь, соглашения о трафике и мерах безопасности П-В переходов на нашем и соседнем узле, все такое. Подробностей не нужно? Я выучил свое домашнее задание честно и подписал все, что составил для меня Совет Министров. Даже предварительно прочитав. Но, знаешь, — он бледно усмехнулся, — с графом Форкосиганом за спиной я во всех этих военных делах могу пожизненно оставаться просто парадной фигурой. Никто не заметит разницы, даже если на мое место поставить манекен в дворцовом мундире.

«Ага, шутит все-таки! Оттаивает».

— На моей памяти ты высказываешь эту идею уже в третий раз, — озабоченно заметил Майлз. — Определенно стоило бы попробовать. Жаль, нельзя вместо манекена взять рыцарские доспехи из твоей Желтой Залы... Ладно, давай дальше.

— Ну, а я решил проверить эту идею на практике, даже предварительно не запасшись манекеном. После приема и кое-каких разговоров я был... в отвратительном состоянии духа и вдобавок пьян. Иначе бы не решился ночью, не дав себе времени подумать, попытаться выбраться из комнаты через балкон... ну, там росли такие лозы, крепкие, и были выступы на стене. Так я и долез до самого низу.

Офигеть! Нормальный человек воспользовался бы пожарной лестницей, но алкоголь часто творил с мозгами барраярцев непредсказуемые вещи. Майлз представил, как Грегор занимается стенолазаньем в темноте, без страховки и спьяну, и запоздало за него испугался аж до мурашек, а потом еще более запоздало сообразил:

— А что же ребята Иллиана? Как они тебя выпустили? Пьяного, ночью, непонятно куда?!

— С этой стороны здания почему-то не стоял охранник, поэтому у меня все и получилось. Может, он отошел, ну, в туалет?..

Они переглянулись, и Майлз озадаченно поскреб в затылке. Они оба знали, что за такое фантастическое совпадение шеф СБ должен спустить с бедолаги-охранника шкуру живьем и по кусочкам. Загадка. Впрочем, стоит ли требовать логики от пьяных воспоминаний?

— Мне повезло, я беспрепятственно вышел в город. И тут… я вдруг почувствовал себя таким свободным, словно скинул с плеч те самые рыцарские доспехи. Ржавые, скрипящие, всем заметные. Никто меня не остановил, не заметил, не требовал от меня играть роль куклы на парадном приеме и не одергивал в страхе за мою драгоценную жизнь. Голова у меня кружилась, зато ноги держали и сами понесли в космопорт... и мне удалось договориться о месте на борту с капитаном скачкового грузовика.

— Тебя взяли в команду?

Отличные оценки Грегора по пятимерной навигации позволяли ему рассчитывать хотя бы на место штурмана-стажера. Жаль, прекрасно отработанные в Академии навыки барраярского офицера по вооружению вряд ли нашли бы применение на торговом корабле.

— Нет, пассажиром. Я заплатил. У меня был хороший комм-линк — я только выломал из него чип секретной связи и рассчитался за проезд коммом. Шкипер долго расспрашивал меня, не бегу ли я от полиции, но все-таки взял на борт. — Он вздохнул и признался: — Вот только здесь он заявил мне, что этих грошей за комм хватило бы едва до Пола, на мне еще висит долг — и сдал меня финансовой полиции, а она... Короче, мне теперь надо отработать на бюро по найму контрактников. Скорее всего, нас отправят работать на Аслунд, когда наберется бригада…

Грегор рассказывал, а какая-то часть разума Майлза все громче и громче вопила, что пора немедленно схватить друга за плечи, хорошенько потрясти и заорать, и, может, тогда до того дойдет, что же он натворил. Безумие! Император, пропавший на Комарре — это однозначно выглядит как похищение с политическими целями. Должно быть, дома СБ сходит с ума, Иллиан рвет на себе волосы, а собственный отец Майлза на грани инфаркта, учитывая его сложное положение в линии наследования барраярского трона... Но он понимал, что давить на ощетинившегося, застрявшего в депрессивной фазе Грегора готового обвинить все и вся, и в первую очередь самого Майлза, просто потому, что он сейчас под рукой, — определенно не конструктивный подход.

Так что он улыбнулся и сказал спокойно, словно речь шла о какой-то из их давних дворцовых шалостей:

— Да уж, потрепало тебя. Но ничего, благодаря чудесному совпадению теперь мы вместе. Представляешь, ордер на мой арест перекупил какой-то неизвестный хмырь, и меня вдобавок обвиняют в убийстве, так что я тоже тут не задержусь... значит, и сбежать нам будет вдвое легче. Но странно, что ты еще здесь. Когда ты… улетел с Комарры?

Грегор скрупулезно загнул пальцы и посчитал, прежде чем ответить:

— Четыре дня назад.

— Ха! Четырех дней с запасом хватает, чтобы протрезветь, даже в таком мощном запое, какими славятся наши старые форы, поэтому ты сейчас разумен и трезв как стеклышко. Так что ты делаешь за решеткой и в ожидании отправки на черные работы, вместо того, чтобы распахивать ногой двери нашего консульства на Ступице Хеджена? Почему ты еще на Поле не смылся, в конце концов?

— Но ты же приехал за мной, — буднично и даже скучно сказал Грегор, разглядывая свои ботинки. — Операция по освобождению типично в твоем стиле, и из этой камеры я тоже не никуда пропаду. Куда мне было спешить?

Майлз только рассмеялся:

— Ты еще скажи, что веришь в судьбу и в то, что я не мог тебя не отыскать. Я, конечно, ради тебя порвусь на части и на все пойду, сам знаешь, но только в дешевой бетанской фантастике у влюбленных героев случается мистическая связь, которая приводит их друг к другу.

— Влюбленных? — Грегор сверкнул глазами. — Как-то не очень это слово подходит к тому, что шеф Иллиан послал тебя меня выслеживать.

«Быть отправленным в самостоятельное галактическое задание СБ — это хорошо. Получить шоковой дубинкой даже не за свои грехи — это плохо. Найти пропавшего Грегора, да еще оказаться с ним наедине — это хорошо. Обнаружить, что у Грегора совсем некстати случился приступ депрессии с мизантропией — это плохо... Прямо как в анекдоте».

— Грегор, — тихонько вздохнул Майлз, утыкаясь носом ему в плечо, — похоже, ты не очень-то рад меня видеть. Что произошло?

— А ты думал, я порадуюсь, увидев тебя в роли образцовой ищейки СБ? — возразил Грегор на полном серьезе. — И что мне теперь делать — драться с тобой за свой выбор?

Старый добрый Грегор! Когда они оба были мальчишками, именно на Майлза периодически накатывала черная депрессия: от осознания своей калечности, после очередного перелома или обиды от сверстников. А Грегор его утешал: спокойный, старший, сильный. Повзрослев, они внезапно поменялись ролями — ровно после той первой истории с дендарийцами. Теперь уже Майлзу пришлось научиться вытаскивать Грегора из тихой, но жестокой меланхолии, которую тот осмотрительно не показывал больше никому. Так у них сложилось: Грегор осторожничал — и он брал на себя инициативу, Грегор сомневался — он уговаривал его, что стоит рискнуть, Грегор параноил — он говорил о доверии, Грегор так боялся признаться — а он... сделал это первым. И все это чертовски кружило голову, что говорить.

— Ау! Грегор, посмотри на меня! — произнес он жалобно. — Ты на самом деле думаешь, раз Саймон взял меня служить в свое ведомство, я перестал быть твоим? Что ты перестал для меня быть самым важным человеком на свете? Серьезно?

— Ничего я не знаю, — буркнул несчастный император.

— Так спроси меня. Выслушай, как обстоят дела. Может, тогда часть своих фантастических гипотез ты отбросишь за ненадобностью.

Грегор посмотрел на него обиженным взглядом ученика, которого профессор валит на экзамене. Майлз заторопился:

— Пункт раз — насчет того, что это Иллиан меня отправил. Сам знаешь, сколько лететь отсюда до Барраяра, даже самым скоростным из курьеров. Если ты всего четыре дня как сбежал, по времени не сходится. Согласен? Теперь пункт два: что он прямо сюда прислал мне задание. О пропаже императоров молодым мичманам через полгалактики почему-то не сообщают. Их начальству — бывает; лишь теперь до меня дошло, отчего вчера так занервничал Унгари, словно ему зажженный фитиль вставили... — Майлз фыркнул собственной шутке и внимательно проследил, среагирует ли Грегор. Не-а. Тот точно решил оправдать свое прозвище "Угрюмый". — Но я-то не знал. Ну, и сразу — три. Хотел бы я убедить всех, что способен за четверо суток отыскать пропавшую иголку в стоге сена галактического масштаба и вернуть Барраяру императора! Я был бы крут. Звезда Империи первой степени как минимум, да? Ты бы подписал? Увы, — он взял ладони Грегора в свои, — я просто обладатель какого-то подпорченного везения: встретил тебя случайно, зато и сам влип. Веришь? Уступает позиции твоя фамильная паранойя?

— Н-ну, да.

— Я тебе хоть когда-то врал? — усилил он напор.

— Мне — нет, — признался Грегор после осторожной паузы.

— Ну то-то же. Будь хорошим императором, ответь мне той же монетой. В смысле правдой. Что это за выбор такой и когда ты вообще успел выбрать?

— Ну… сразу после побега я, конечно, был уверен, что сделал глупость. Но пока мы летели, я вдруг понял, что эта глупость — мой единственный шанс! — Грегор сверкнул глазами. — И другого у меня не будет никогда. Если я вернусь, меня после этого побега до конца жизни посадят в такую прочную клетку, что даже в сортир я буду выходить под присмотром трех агентов СБ одновременно. Скажешь, нет?

«Если» вернусь? Не «когда»? Грегор, ты меня пугаешь!»

— По крайней мере, усомнюсь, — ответил Майлз решительно.

Для усиления эффекта он даже поднялся на ноги и принялся, хромая, ковылять туда-сюда по камере: пять шагов в одну сторону, пять — в другую. И продолжал, не останавливаясь не на секунду:

— Если ты помнишь, три года назад меня и за худшее не засунули ни в тюрьму, ни в смирительную рубашку, если не считать таковой курсантскую форму. Правда, тогда ты вмешался ты — и мой отец тоже постарался. Но если ты сядешь и разумно поговоришь с ним и с Саймоном, проблем не будет... Ты император, в конце концов, а не лорд-наследник, да еще несовершеннолетний вдобавок, каким был я. Единственный, от кого ты не сможешь убежать ни здесь, ни на Барраяре — это ты сам.

— Скажи на милость, разве в этом парадном мундире остался хоть какой-то «я сам»? Мною, от планов до конца жизни до распорядка дня, распоряжаются все, кроме меня самого…

— ...А ты распоряжаешься всеми остальными, ведь это в твоих руках настоящая власть. Папа все регентство боролся, чтобы сохранить ее для тебя. Так что получается неплохой баланс. И над тобой, по крайней мере, точно нет командиров, которых так и хочется пнуть, чтобы они прекратили поступать как ограниченные подозрительные солдафоны и приняли от тебя разумную помощь...

— Ты это про себя и Иллиана? — с подозрением уточнил Грегор.

— Ой, нет, конечно. Не бери в голову. Скажи, а говоря о «тебе самом», нас с тобой ты вовсе не принимаешь в расчет? Я настолько тебе надоел, что ты готов удрать от меня на другой конец Галактики за десяток П-В переходов? — он изо всех сил попытался превратить эту жалобу в комичную.

— Но ты же улетел от меня за десяток П-В переходов ради своей вожделенной военной службы, — парировал Грегор после крошечной паузы. И Майлз вдруг почувствовал, как в его собственной шуточной обиде всплывает на поверхность глубоко упрятанная правда.

Хороши же они будут сейчас, если начнут увлеченно перебрасываться тугим комком из обид, ревности и зависти. В этой игре в мяч Майлз точно проиграет.

— Получается, я летел не от тебя, а к тебе, — примирительно пошутил он. — Что ни делается, все к лучшему?

— Возможно, — сухо согласился Грегор. — Уж точно к лучшему, что я сейчас говорю с тобой, а не с твоим СБшным командиром. Что-то мне подсказывает, что, если бы я, его главнокомандующий, приказал бы оставить меня в покое, он бы не послушался. Скорее связал бы и доставил на Барраяр силой. Вот тебе и вся власть.

— Эй, это я тебе только что рассказывал про командиров-солдафонов! Ты крадешь мои реплики.

— Ладно-ладно. А ты сам подобного приказа послушаешься? Забудешь, что меня видел, если я это тебе прикажу как твой главнокомандующий и сюзерен?

— Я? Я уж точно нет, у меня всегда были проблемы с субординацией. Поэтому, гарантирую, я поступлю совсем наоборот: стану рыдать, хватать тебя за колени и причитать «На кого ты нас покидаешь!». Подумай сам, ведь если тебя не будет, чью задницу ты предложишь примостить вместо твоей на императорскую табуретку? Мою? Моего отца, который всю жизнь шарахался от трона как от чумы? А может, Айвена?

— Айвен — это как раз вариант… — протянул Грегор задумчиво и примерно тем же тоном, каким рассеянный, но опытный в семейной жизни супруг машинально вставляет требуемую приличиями реплику в монолог своей жены.

— Грегор! Не шути так. Сам знаешь, что Айвен скорее застрелится, чем согласится принять на себя хоть какую-то ответственность.

— А лучше, чтобы застрелился я? — рявкнул тот.

Майлз опешил. Реплика «И сколько же народу умрет, там, дома, чтобы купить тебе путь на свободу?» умерла на его губах, так и не родившись. Апелляция к угрозе гражданской войны на этого Грегора, сердитого и явно на что-то решившегося, не подействует. Все, что оставалось, это спросить с неподдельным беспокойством:

— Все настолько плохо?

— Угу. И ты сам знаешь, насколько, — ответствовал Грегор мрачно. — Мне уже двадцать пять, а твой отец и твой шеф по-прежнему окружают меня, точно две скобки, контролируя каждый шаг. И я сам не знаю, что хуже — позволять им меня поддерживать и даже не пытаться ходить самому или наделать собственных грандиозных ошибок, вроде той, с заговором Фордрозды, три года назад. А может, и то, и другое, по очереди. Власть придет ко мне со временем, хочу я этого или нет. Но хватит ли у меня сил справиться с ней? В музеях еще много места, найдется витрина и для моих останков, когда меня свергнут, как Безумного Юрия. Потому что я точно свихнусь. Айвен, по крайней мере, э-э…

— Покладист и добродушен? Потому что ты сейчас определенно мрачен и зол. Хотелось бы, по крайней мере, чтобы злился ты не на меня.

— Я все время думаю, может, Барраяру будет лучше, если бы меня не было вовсе… Прости. Я ведь могу на тебя рассчитывать? — Грегор внезапно сник и произнес это полушепотом.

— Я люблю тебя, — ответил Майлз серьезно. Это было чистой правдой, хотя из этой самой любви ему сейчас хотелось отвесить Грегору изрядную оплеуху. — И не задавай риторических вопросов.

* 2 *

В конце концов ворчливые протесты Грегора снизились до тихого бурчания. Трудно сказать, поверил ли он окончательно, что Майлз не собирается хватать его за шкирку и тащить к исполнению императорского долга, или просто выдохся после эмоционального выступления. Грегор с самого детства был тихим и замкнутым, и даже проявления злости, какие случаются у любого, у него выходили практически незаметными внешне. «Как выглядит по-настоящему рассерженный император? Да точно так же, как обычно». А показательный монарший гнев он практически всегда разыгрывал с холодной головой и как хороший спектакль, это Майлз знал точно. Но последние четыре дня, вероятно, вымотали его до крайности, истощив все запасы энергии, и он сейчас быстро угомонился.

Но когда Грегор, наконец, обессиленно задремал, натянув голубую куртку на голову, на Майлза, напротив, напала жажда деятельности пополам с бессонницей. Горящий в мозгу тревожный сигнал продолжал бесцельно бросать его от стены к стене. Пять шагов туда, пять — обратно; хорошо, что сандалии на резиновом пластике ступают бесшумно, а тот он своим топотом тут всех перебудил бы.

Оценивая ситуацию, в которую он влип, Майлз быстро решил: пожалуй, нельзя ее считать самой скверной, в какую он попадал за всю свою жизнь, но она уверенно делит место в первой десятке с палаткой, утонувшей в вечной мерзлоте, прободением язвы за пять минут перед боем и тем самым похищением репликатора, о котором он знал только с маминых слов.

Грегор в панике. Грегор не хочет домой. На Барраяре больше нет императора, оп-ля, здравствуй, старая добрая гражданская война плюс голова лично Майлза на пике, поскольку в преддверии драчки самые легальные права на трон — у Форкосиганов, но только мутантишку на барраярском троне никто не потерпит...

Нет, не так. Грегор — его Грегор! — не хочет домой, а хочет сбежать втихую куда-нибудь подальше от Барраяра и от самого Майлза и их лихорадочного романа, да еще открытым текстом говорит, что опасается предательства с его стороны, и вдобавок ему совершенно наплевать на ожидающую голову его лучшего друга и любовника печальную судьбу — смотри выше. Более явно послать Майлза к черту он просто не мог бы.

Нет, снова не так. Грегор в отчаянно нестабильном состоянии духа, и не просто Грегор-друг, но Грегор-император, средоточие власти. Сразу задумаешься, что за перспективы открываются перед Барраяром, на троне которого восседает паникующий и категорически не желающий этой должности человек? Тут можно и старину Юрия припомнить, который Грегору всего-то двоюродный дед.

Или даже так? Грегор в панике, и не зря, потому что он сидит сейчас в инопланетной каталажке без какой-либо охраны и защиты, если не считать одного малорослого и крепко побитого мичмана СБ, и представляет собой лакомый кусочек для любой из инопланетных разведок. Кто откажется заполучить его себе: для дезинформации, для психопрограммирования, для шантажа, для убийства?

«Ох, все такое вкусное, прямо не знаю, что и выбрать!»

А хуже всего то, что Майлзу не приходит в голову ни одного мало-мальски работающего способа, как им хотя бы спастись из-под ареста.

Взломать электронный замок на двери камеры с помощью магнитной рулетки, липкой ленты и пакетика растворимого средства от изжоги? Он как-то читал про подобное в приключенческом романе и изрядно посмеялся. К тому же у него нет с собой рулетки.

Уговорить Грегора изобразить страшную болезнь, чтобы застрять здесь в лазарете подольше, и положиться на предприимчивость капитана Унгари? Должен же тот, в конце концов, разыскать своего непутевого подопечного? Опытный СБшник Унгари явно считает Майлза неспособным самостоятельно даже завязать шнурки на ботинках, а уж не то, чтобы поручать ему какое-нибудь полезное в нынешней миссии задание. Значит, бедолага капитан сейчас разрывается на части, представ сразу перед двумя катастрофами: пропажа самого императора там, на Барраяре, и пропажа всего лишь лорда Форкосигана, зато прямо здесь, у него из рук. Как будет он счастлив обнаружить, что две его задачи разрешаются единым махом!

...И пропавший император немедленно станет проблемой СБ, ура. Вот только нынешний нервический Грегор наверняка шарахнется от офицера барраярской Безопасности, как черт от ладана, а Майлза еще и пожизненно запишет в предатели. Проклятье!

Вместо капитана СБ ему бы сейчас в помощь гораздо больше пригодился кто-нибудь из лояльных капитанов... да, дендарийцев. Пусть те сейчас зовутся оссеровцами, но даже так среди них немало людей, на которых он рискнул бы положиться. Одна загвоздка: Майлз пока не выяснил, как их отыскать в Ступице, а, между прочим, это и было его домашним заданием от Иллиана. Эх, может, Унгари и вправду не зря считает его лопоухим непутевым новичком?

Э, нет, не совсем же он безнадежен. Просто сейчас его первоочередная задача — не отстать от Грегора, а уж дендарийцев он как-нибудь разыщет. Вот, к примеру, возможное решение этой задачи: перекупить контракт чернорабочего у неизвестного тела, храпящего сейчас на верхней койке. Проблема в деталях: во-первых, кто сказал, что их соседа по камере загребли за то же, за что и Грегора, а во-вторых, за какие богатства Майлз собрался что-либо покупать? Кредитка и даже комм Виктора Роты остались в руках полиции, а верить на слово в окрестностях Единения Джексона дураков не было.

Покуда Майлз отчаянно перебирал варианты, в коридоре раздались шум шагов и голоса. Он запаниковал было — Грегора уведут! его самого уведут! все пропало! — но до их камеры полицейские не дошли, задержались в перпендикулярном коридоре. Видно было так себе, он напряг слух. Ничего неожиданного: шаги, пощелкивание магнитной карточки, гудение замка, голоса, смех, гулкое: «Тут ваш обалдуй, мэм. А ну просыпайся, служивый, за тобой такая женщина пришла!». Щелкнули набойки на ботинках, женский голос что-то негромко произнес, и сердце у Майлза неверяще воспарило ввысь. Боже, на небесах точно есть кто-то, кто приглядывает за новоиспеченными мичманами и их депрессивными главнокомандующими…

— Куинн! Куинни!

Охранник повернулся к камере Майлза и вполголоса рявкнул на него: «А ну, молчать!» — выразительно показывая шоковую дубинку. Но дело было уже сделано. Самая желанная сейчас во Вселенной женщина обладала прекрасным слухом и железной собранностью, которую не теряла даже в горячке боя. «Здесь кто-то звал меня по имени?» — поинтересовалась она и, нимало не стесняясь, подошла посмотреть.

Это лицо до нынешнего дня Майлз видел только на снимках, которые прислала по его настоятельной просьбе бабушка с Беты (мама, конечно, не упустила случая спросить, что там за симпатичная девушка, на что Майлз ответил чистую правду — «десантник, который получил выплату из моего страхового фонда»), но не узнать не мог. Бетанские хирурги проделали великолепную работу, восстанавливая уничтоженное плазменным ожогом — перед ним была все та же Элли, но словно искупавшаяся в волшебном источнике фей. Тяжелые боевые ботинки и небрежно наброшенная куртка не делали ее менее ослепительной.

На ее лице отобразилась крайняя степень изумления, как у человека, который обнаружил слона в собственном платяном шкафу. Не дожидаясь, пока с идеальных губ сорвется «Адмирал Нейсмит?!», Майлз зачастил:

— Элли, это я, Виктор Рота! Спасай! Нужно выкупить мой ордер на арест, это срочно — вопрос жизни и смерти, буквально. Заплати из средств флота, я возмещу, ты же знаешь, у меня надежные активы!

Судя по выражению на лице Элли, она только что обнаружила, что ее слон вдобавок розовый и говорящий.

— Вы намерены общаться с этим человеком? — встрял охранник изолятора.

«Да!» — хором произнесли Майлз и Элли.

— Запрещено. У вас не оплачено свидание согласно установленным расценкам, — договорил тот.

Вот чего не отнимешь у джексонианского правосудия: оно совершенно коммерчески беспристрастно. Адмирал он или торговец, Рота или Нейсмит, здешним полицейским оказалось все равно. Заключенный был финансово несостоятелен и потому бесправен, но коммандер Куинн — другое дело.

– Я… я готова, сколько? – спохватилась Элли.

– Погоди! – завопил Майлз. — Мне не нужно свидание, мне нужен залог! За меня двадцать плюс штраф… Вон за того парня тоже штраф — сколько там, Грег? Двадцать пять тысяч бетанских долларов вместе, если округлить.

Округлились скорее глаза у Элли, и он попытался добавить в эту новость хоть малое утешение:

– Если обвинение против меня не будет доказано — а оно не будет, я ведь никого не убивал — то деньги вернутся сразу, за вычетом издержек на ведение дел. Все, иди, я буду ждать!

А если и нет, Иллиан точно не будет возражать против любых расходов на императорскую безопасность в прямом смысле слова.

Тем временем император дернул его за рукав:

– Ты уверен, что этой женщине можно доверять? – поинтересовался он хмуро.

– Конечно! – изумился Майлз. – Это же Элли, Элли Куинн, моя дендарийка. Я писал про нее в тех рапортах, что тебе приносил Саймон. Девушка с сожженным лицом, помнишь?

– Лицо у нее в полном порядке, то-то ты с него глаз не сводил.

Майлз облегчённо вздохнул: объяснение лежало на поверхности.

– Да ладно, не ревнуй! У Элли действительно самая прекрасная внешность, какую может подарить бетанская пласт-хирургия. К тому же она, пока выздоравливала после операции, гостила у моей бабушки, ну, и я ей тогда немного помог финансово… в общем, считай, мы почти родня. – Он взял Грегора за плечи и развернул к себе. – Ты же знаешь, я костьми лягу, но не допущу, чтобы тебе чего-нибудь угрожало. Но Элли я готов доверить не только свою жизнь, но и твою.

По всем правилам и согласно диспозиции после этой фразы Грегор должен был его поцеловать. То, что он не решился этого сделать и даже отстранился немного, говорило о глубоком и беспокоящем душевном разладе.

А впрочем, Грегор всегда был стеснителен, и его могла смутить просто решетка вместо одной из стен и равнодушный ко всему охранник в коридоре.

«Ничего, — пообещал он себе мысленно, — когда Элли вытащит нас отсюда и мы рванем с этой станции подальше, теряя тапочки и запутывая следы, во время перелета все равно нечем будет заняться, тогда я запрусь с тобой в каюте и применю самые непристойные практические методы излечения тебя от хандры». Которые, как показал опыт, срабатывали неизменно эффективно.

Майлз в принципе не признавал тихой депрессии. На взлете своего настроения он активно стремился нанести миру добро и причинить пользу, а в его нижней точке, наоборот, затевал самоубийственные эскапады, язвил и хватался за всякое колюще-режущее. Окружающие, не знающие его достаточно хорошо, были уверены, что бедняга пребывает в глубокой прострации от своей инвалидности и связанных с нею жизненных неудач, тогда как тихое упорное молчание Майлза означало всего лишь, что он изо всех сил стискивает зубы, чтобы не высказать миру, как его все бесит, и не рвануться прямо с места сносить само бесячее препятствие.

Не то Грегор. Вытащить его из упорной меланхолии было невероятно сложно, пока недавно Майлз не отыскал верный способ. Железное правило: если удается раскрутить Грегора на секс в состоянии даже самой жесточайшей унылости, дальше все будет прекрасно. Майлз не очень одобрял привычку своей мамы прикладывать ко всему пошлый бетанский психоанализ, но в одном она была безусловно права: секс-таки способствует выработке эндорфинов. А те в состоянии живо изменить сиюминутные взгляды депрессующего Грегора на жизнь. Конечно, будучи в дурном настроении, тот предпочитал сперва сворачиваться в колючий шар, как дикобраз, и делать вид, что не реагирует даже на поцелуи в шею (а уж это было полное вранье, видно же), но и тут прием был известен: показать, как искренне ты хочешь, и взять инициативу в свои руки. С этим у Майлза трудностей не было ни разу с тех пор, как он почти два года назад, обмирая так, словно падает в глубокую пропасть, решился на признание.

«Ты — уникальное чудовище, — заявил он тогда откровенно, — и я тоже. Тебе нравятся девушки, но ты никак не можешь поверить, что им нужно от тебя что-то, кроме титула — мы и тут сходимся. Ты неизбежно, хоть и непонятно когда, женишься и заведешь кучу детей — и я этого же для себя хочу. Нас воспитывали одни и те же родители, наградив бетанской прямотой и барраярской паранойей разом — ага, обоих. Так что, поверь, я тебя понимаю, со всеми твоими возражениями, и комплексами, и одиночеством. Пойми и ты: у меня ближе тебя никого нет, настолько, что ты у меня вот тут, под кожей, и, если это, ну, случится у нас с тобой буквально — мне даже не удастся сильнее тебя любить. Ну разве вот на такую чуточку».

Кажется, в маминых бетанских журналах, которые Майлз в эпоху подросткового буйства гормонов скачивал тайком с ее комма, это называлось термином «демисексуальность». Сам Майлз этому длинному слову, отдающему запахом медицинского кабинета, предпочитал слово «романтик». Но каким бы словом ни называть, ясно было одно: чувства, связывающие их с Грегором что до их сближения, что после, были сильны как черт знает что. И первым из них была верность, о чем Грегор должен знать без сомнений, а потом уже пришло все остальное: и желание, и неловкость, и тайные встречи, и отличная дружба, и проблемы, разделенные на двоих, и бесцеремонность, и доверие. И если этого теперь не хватит, чтобы вытащить Грегора из отчаяния, в которое тот замкнулся, и, с благожелательной помощью спасительницы-Элли, вернуть на Барраяр спокойным и довольным, то… то такого просто не может быть.

Появившаяся вскоре Элли подхватила его под руку и, оживленно щебеча, как целая стая синиц, поволокла к выходу. Грегор помедлил было, но, подстегнутый намеком от охранника («Желаете оплатить дополнительное пребывание в участке, мистер?»), послушно пошел за ними. Охотно или не очень, но деваться все равно было некуда: у дверей их ждали двое солдат в серо-белой форме: мелкая девица и тощий дылда. Обоих отличало оружие в кобуре, скучающее выражение лица и разукрашенные физиономии: синяк под глазом — у нее, ободранная скула — у него.

— Я, — продолжала Элли не останавливаясь, пока Грегор с Майлзом распихивали по карманам скудный запас личных вещей,— сейчас старший помощник на «Сапсане», поэтому на мне все дисциплинарные дела. Кое-кто в увольнении бывает слишком буен, и тогда за ними прихожу я, как родная мамочка. Рядовой Ялен отлично знает — правда, Ялен? — что надо слушаться старпома, чтобы сберечь свою голову в бою и премиальные после него. И капрал Кукс тоже знает, что я всегда готова ей помочь, включая те случаи, когда надо одолжить ей тюбик тоналки, замазать синяки или надрать ей задницу на татами. Они проводят нас до катера, а потом клятвенно подтвердят, что, кроме них, меня и пилота, в катере никого не было, верно, ребята?..

Майлз не доверил бы побитой парочке и ящик с консервами дотащить, однако Элли, вероятно, было виднее. Но все же в их присутствии он постарался не упоминать о важном, и Элли тоже не болтала. Так они и шли в тишине, только набойки ее тяжелых ботинок звонко щелкали по полу, и эхом отдавались шлепки Майлзовых сандалий; Грегор в своих тапочках на резиновой подошве шагал бесшумно, а помятые рядовые топали и шаркали вразнобой.

К счастью, до причального отсека оказалось недалеко. Кивком отправив своих проштрафившихся солдат в трубу переходника, Элли наконец повернулась к ним с Грегором.

— Так вот, раз я старпом, — продолжила Элли с середины фразы, — еще это означает, что я распоряжаюсь корабельными фондами на случай улаживания дел с полицией. Было гораздо быстрей занять деньги оттуда, чем трясти флотские резервы. Но теперь, когда ты здесь, я могу пойти к коммандеру Ботари, обговорить эти расходы с ней и обрадовать, что ты вернулся и намерен взять командование флотом на себя...

— Что?! — Майлз открыл рот в беззвучном «О» и тут же захлопнул. Было бы заманчиво исполнить задание Иллиана единым махом, но только он резонно подозревал, что с бывшим Дендарийским флотом (согласно разведданным, отказавшимся от этого имени) все сейчас не так просто, и провернуть это между делом у него не получится. Сейчас же на его плечах лежала задача много важнее и настолько больше, что Майлз честно удивлялся, как та его до сих пор не раздавила в лепешку. — Нет, Элли, боюсь, это будет несколько преждевременно.

Она посмотрела на него удивленно:

— Ты не доверяешь Елене Ботари?

— Доверяю как самому себе. Но!.. – Майлз набрал воздуху в грудь. – Если ты помнишь, когда я в прошлый раз взял на себя командование дендарийцами, такая возможность выпала мне лишь потому, что образовалась пауза в другой долговременной миссии. Сейчас я занят неким, э-э... проектом высокой степени секретности, и до его завершения могу появляться в месте дислокации флота лишь периодически. Однако, чем быстрее я с ним закончу...

— Ну да, ну да, — согласилась Элли. Плечи у нее разочарованно опустились. — Понятно. Намекаешь, я должна держать язык за зубами насчет того, что вообще тебя видела?

— Честно, Элли? Я сам не знаю, — ответил Майлз проникновенно. В переводе на человеческий это значило «я в панике, обстоятельства меняются на ходу и слишком круто, я не знаю, куда нас несет, так давай не будем осложнять ситуацию новыми игроками». — Если ты могла бы мне помогать, не ставя всех в известность хотя бы некоторое время...

— Попробуем. — Она вздохнула, решительно тряхнула кудряшками и бодро улыбнулась. — Окей. Кстати, если у тебя будет возможность возместить мне потраченное, то имей в виду, что плановая финансовая инспекция у нас уже через месяц с небольшим.

— Не волнуйся, этот вопрос мы решим прямо сегодня, – торопливо заверил ее Майлз, борясь с угрызениями совести. Конечно, Элли ради него и жизнью бы рискнула, не задумавшись, но не подводить же девушку под внимание ревизоров! – Только доберемся до ба… до здешнего консульства.

— Не надо, — угрюмо вмешался Грегор.

Неужели и вправду боится, что его втолкнут туда силой прямо в неласковые руки СБшников? Майлз поднялся на цыпочки и шепнул ему в ухо:

— Джентльмены первым делом платят долги чести, помнишь? И с этим мне не обойтись без твоей помощи. Доверься мне. Поговорим по дороге, хорошо?

Он вплыл в зону невесомости переходного рукава, таща за собой Грегора, как на буксире. Катер оказался небольшим, как грузовой фургон; проштрафившиеся солдаты разместились в пилотской кабине, а им двоим Элли кивнула на корму, где находился грузовой отсек и стояли закрепленные железные ящики с каким-то оборудованием. Жестко сидеть, но зато можно остаться наедине и откровенно поговорить. Грегор забился в самый угол, скрестил руки на груди с мрачным видом бравого партизана на допросе у цетов. Майлз устроился на ящике и положил ногу на ногу, чтобы не болтать ими унизительно в воздухе, точно ребенок, усаженный во взрослое кресло.

– Итак, – спросила Элли в лоб. – Что я могу для тебя сделать? И что намерен делать ты, если не брать в свои руки флот?

– Получу деньги, верну тебе долг. Обеспечу безопасность, м-м, одной важной персоне согласно моему нынешнему контракту. – «Истинная правда. В конце концов, я мичман Императорской безопасности, а не кто-нибудь». Он сжал бы успокивающе пальцы Грегора, но тот как назло убрал руки. – Отправлю рапорт и выйду на связь, как и предполагалось. – «Если капитана Унгари к тому времени не хватит удар». – После этого, скорее всего, в пространстве Ступицы вы меня больше не увидите. И я перестану быть смущающей проблемой для Дендарийского флота, – усмехнулся он под конец.

– Абсолютно точный и совершенно бесполезный ответ, – с такой же иронией прокомментировала Элли. – Сказал бы «засекречено», и вопросов нет. Ладно, сейчас мы летим на аслундскую скачковую станцию, где стоит наш флот – кстати, мы больше не называемся дендарийцами – и ты вроде не возражаешь. Но только что ты говорил про какое-то консульство, а посольский квартал Ступицы расположен на станции Вервана, ты в курсе?

– Э-э, правда? — Он зашарил пальцами по трехмерной схеме в своем комме, хмыкнул. — Действительно, на верванской. Ну что ж, в Ступице вроде не идет никакой войны, и перелеты не заблокированы. Ты сможешь меня подбросить?

Элли задумчиво накрутила кудряшку на палец.

– Если ты разрешишь мне кое с кем посоветоваться, я думаю, мы все устроим в лучшем виде...

* 3 *

В пристыкованном катере было тихо и полутемно. Вздыхала установка, фильтрующая воздух, тихо булькало что-то в остывающих коммуникациях, а может, это было бурчание у Майлза в животе. Элли, уходя, оставила им пару банок саморазогревающихся армейских консервов и пообещала вернуться через несколько часов, но тратить эти часы на жратву Майлзу совершенно не хотелось.

Наконец-то они одни.

Он обнял Грегора за теплый бок, прижался ненадолго затылком.

— Ну я и соскучился! Почти так же сильно, как перепсиховал за тебя, когда увидел в этой камере.

— Я тоже удивился, когда тебя увидел.

— Удивился? Паршивец ты. Правильным ответом было бы «офигел от счастья». Ты что, дуешься?

— Может, я ревную, — отозвался Грегор, не глядя на него.

— Я же тебе сказал…

— И еще — завидую. У тебя здесь есть кусок жизни, куда мне хода нет. И эта красивая наемница явно готова сделать для тебя все что угодно, буквально; не говори только, что тебе это не льстит. Я бы предпочел не вмешивать ее вовсе.

Первой его мыслью было: «Не говори так про Элли, это нечестно!». Второй: «А тебе самому что, льстит внимание доступных дворцовых горничных, отлично подготовленных в ведомстве Саймона Иллиана? Нет? Так кем ты меня считаешь?». Третьей «Ого! Я нравлюсь Элли Куинн, и это видно со стороны?!».

— Пять грошей за твои непристойные мысли, — сказал он вместо этого примирительно. Потом выдернул край футболки Грегора из штанов и принялся тихонько гладить того по спине. Черт, как напряжен — мышцы аж в узлы завязались. Грегор, Грегор, что ты творишь?

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — спросил тот тихо.

Хор-роший вопрос! «Если прямо сейчас — то не «от тебя», а «тебя». Если на ближайшие дни — чтобы ты перестал делать глупости и позволил тебе помочь. А вообще — чтобы ты был счастлив и рядом со мною».

— А то ты не понимаешь, — отозвался он туманно.

К его удивлению, Грегор выбрал толкование «здесь и сейчас» в его самом примитивном варианте, пробурчав:

— Да ну тебя, не место здесь.

Майлз тихонько выдохнул от облегчения. Беседа на серьезные темы откладывалась по меньшей мере на полчаса, а удовлетворенный Грегор будет в куда более позитивном настроении.

— Прямо уж! Здесь в сотню раз безопасней, чем в том шкафу с кнопками, куда ты меня затащил во дворце полгода назад. Ладно-ладно, не шкаф, а распределительный щиток, один черт. Тут нам как минимум не придется ставить рекорды на скорость по оральному сексу.

Он с удовольствием полюбовался, как Грегор краснеет. Потрясающая эрогенная зона у человека — уши, а в особенности — если учесть характер его работы. Императору должно с бесстрастным лицом выслушивать все — от объявления войны до непристойных предложений. Хорошо не быть императором.

Майлз окончательно справился с его футболкой и потянул ее вверх. «Сейчас ты передумаешь и решишь, что здесь даже очень подходящее место». Бледная кожа на боку оказалась под его губами все такой же прохладной, как всегда, но пахла непривычно — явной горечью отчаяния и несвободы.

«Что настолько напугало тебя, дружище, что ты очертя голову бросился бежать?»

Грегор издал придушенный вздох, не громче шипения воздушного фильтра — то ли протестуя, то ли просто от щекотки. «Правильно, молчи, а потом мы будем целоваться, потом что-нибудь посущественней придумаем, а под конец или ты выплачешься мне в несуществующую жилетку, или я вывалю весь запас накопившейся паники в твою, и тогда мы уже окончательно решим, как нам быть. Я наизнанку вывернусь ради тебя, а Элли все сделает для меня, а у нее под рукой преданные ей наемники, и так, по цепочке, мы с тобой, глядишь, и выкарабкаемся. Но пока что…».

Он потянулся, положил ладонь Грегору на затылок и пригнул его голову вниз. Целоваться — это такое занятие, которому нужно отдаваться со всем тщанием. Ласково или пылко, глубоко или невинно — хорошо по-всякому, с одним условием: во время поцелуя ничто другое не имеет значения. Но с этим условием Грегор сегодня явно не справлялся, а самого Майлза с непривычки совершенно отвлекала колкая щетина. Император, который каждое утро выходил из рук оруженосцев аккуратным до идеала и выбритым до синевы, был ему как-то привычнее на ощупь, чем этот беглец, неухоженный и настороженный. Майлз с сожалением оторвался от его губ и, безжалостно перехватив инициативу, проложил стратегический маршрут поцелуев немного ниже. Так ни ему не придется тянуть голову, ни Грегору — нагибаться. Шея, ямка на горле, ключицы — весь этот суповой набор, как привык шутить длинный и тощий Грегор наедине с мелким и еще более тощим Майлзом. Дальше…

— Сними, — потребовал он, дергая Грегора за футболку и быстрым движением выворачиваясь из своей дурацкой шелковой рубашки. Он возбудился уже настолько, что потереться голой кожей о кожу казалось ему в эту секунду почти настолько же важным, как благополучно препроводить Грегора домой. И нет сомнений, что сам Грегор должен был сейчас завестись не слабей.

Не раз в подобных случаях их выручал лишь быстрый секс экспромтом в совершенно не предназначенных для того (но заранее выверенных с точки зрения безопасности) уголках дворца; ну как секс — приходилось, естественно, обходиться пальцами и ртом, но удовольствие было не менее острым, а поводов для шутливого трепа потом — только больше.

Единственным условием этого самого секса, не считая необходимости найти укромный угол, была полная, предельная искренность. Стремиться друг к другу, как магнитная стрелка к компасу, делать глупости, говорить пошлости, не стесняться неизбежной неловкости, не кокетничать, не манипулировать, не требовать, не загадывать вперед, прямо говорить о том, что хочешь сам, и слышать, чего хочет он. Простой свод правил, который сложился у них на удивление быстро и в котором сентиментальные объятия в постели могли оказаться в одну минуту столь же хороши, как минет в кладовке для швабр – в другую.

Ладно, а чего ему хочется сейчас? Контейнер этот, на который они уселись, конечно, жесткий и холодный, но им тут не лежать, и вообще, не стоит торопиться так, словно у них рейсовый катер вот-вот отходит или караул на посту поблизости сменится через десять минут и надо успеть не попасться им на глаза в коридоре. Можно для начала обнять и целовать, покусывать, возбуждать до того, что Грегор сам попросит, нет, потребует…

– Эй, – всполошился Майлз, – а это у тебя откуда?

На раздетом до пояса Грегоре расцветала уже побледневшая сейчас паутина электрического ожога. Такой остается от шоковой дубинки; Майлз не сомневался, что похожий рисунок красуется и у него на коже после встречи с полицией и ее шоковой дубинкой, но это волновало его не в пример меньше. Но какая сволочь позволила себе…

– Где?

– Да вот, сбоку и справа, прямо ниже твоего… – он осекся и тихо договорил совсем не ту фразу, которую начинал: – Это ведь след от шокера?

Майлз знал, что на боку Грегора виднеется малозаметная отметина вроде старого шрама. Истории его происхождения он выслушал самые разные – от самого Грегора, своей матери и Дру, и сошлись все трое лишь на том, что заработал он неопасную царапину в детстве, а уж спасаясь во время мятежа Фордариана или играя в дворцовом саду – неважно. Плотная беловатая полоска коллоида стала заметней с возрастом; не так давно он выяснил, что бывает, если щекотать языком это чувствительное местечко возле нижнего ребра. Теперь кожа там была совершенно ровной и гладкой.

Может, он в смятении право с лево перепутал?

– Ага. Это когда меня арестовывали, – пояснил Грегор спокойно.

– Болит? – Майлз осторожно взял его ладонями за бока, провел пальцем по следу ожога, аккуратно погладил – обеими руками. Шрамика, разумеется, не было ни справа, ни слева.

– Уже нет, чешется только немного, – ответил Грегор, и в его голосе Майлз расслышал лишь сдержанное напряжение. Но, увы, не то желание, к которому привык. И которое еще не до конца отпустило его самого.

– Ты не хочешь, – сказал он полуутвердительно.

– Ну… да. Не сейчас. Ты обиделся?

– На тебя? Смеешься? Я и в пять лет такой глупости не делал. – Майлз спрыгнул с ящика, подошел к Грегору вплотную и, взяв его обеими руками за щеки, крепко поцеловал. – Вот так, а теперь одевайся. А я пойду умоюсь. Раз уж холодный душ в местный сервис не входит, – усмехнулся он.

Грегор посмотрел на него тоскливо, но ничего не сказал. И не предложил.

В уединении корабельного клозета Майлз обессиленно прислонился к стене. Какой-там холодный душ – он и так вытер холодный пот со лба, разрываясь между облегчением и ужасом. Облегчение от того, что «нет, он меня не разлюбил и не решил расстаться таким гадким способом» было малым утешением. Зато ужас торжествовал, потому что в простом и понятном мире Майлза до сих пор не встречалось оборотней, доппельгангеров и прочих двойников из параллельной вселенной.

«Это не мой Грегор».

Он понял это сейчас внезапно и так четко, словно буквы проступили прямо на стене. Хотя странно было делать такие выводы на основании одной-единственной не замеченной в полутьме старой отметины или внезапной холодности близкого человека. Не менее странно, чем встретить барраярского императора в робе чернорабочего, арестованным, в полицейском участке черт знает где. Минус на минус дает плюс, так что же дают две перемноженные невероятности?

М-да. Может, в этой шутке насчет параллельных вселенных есть доля истины. Но тогда, судя по всем отсмотренным романам и голофильмам, его собственного, обожаемого, единственного на свете Грегора вышибло сейчас в другой мир?! И где его искать?

«Идиот. Шоковая дубинка выжгла тебе последнее чувство реальности. Никаких параллельных миров не бывает».

А что бывает? Чей-то умысел, и вряд ли добрый. Двойники императоров, отлично осведомленные о ходе недавних государственных переговоров, зато прискорбно не сведущие в деталях кое-чьей личной жизни, просто так на пустом месте не появляются.

Майлз вздрогнул, одним движением плеснул в лицо водой со знакомым горьким запахом антисептика и поспешил обратно, словно там, в салоне катера, его ждала тикающая бомба с часовым механизмом.

Просто нестерпимо было видеть знакомое до каждой черточки лицо человека, за которого Майлз был бы жизнь готов отдать. Его обладатель сидел смирный и мрачный, подперев подбородок кулаком. Майлз сел рядом и приобнял его; будь они одного роста, оказалось бы — за плечи, но сейчас просто уцепился за бок и складку футболки. Не фиксируя, не придерживая, даже не обозначая угрозы.

— И все же, что ты собираешься делать? — спросил он спокойно. — Теперь, когда мы с тобой встретились?

— А это существенно, что мы встретились? — невеселая усмешка Грегора была такой же привычной, такой естественной в этой ситуации.

— Самая важная вещь на свете, а то!

— И я так понимаю, одного ты меня не отпустишь? — снова ответил тот вопросом на вопрос.

— А ты бы меня отпустил?! Грегор! — возмущение даже не вышло у Майлза наигранным. – Я думал, в тот раз про побег ты просто так шутил. – Он специально дождался вопросительного взгляда, чтобы прибавить: – Ну, в тот раз, когда мы сидели у тебя и отмечали мои три месяца успешной службы, а ты жаловался, что, в отличие от меня, работаешь талисманом. Иллиан не выговорил тебе потом за это? Он клятвенно утверждал, что не прослушивает твою спальню. Стопроцентно, он все знает про нас с тобой, просто молчит, изображая деликатность.

Увы, увы… Грегор бы непременно вспомнил, что три месяца службы Майлза ознаменовались арестом и обвинением в мятеже, и сидели они не в уютных дворцовых покоях, а в здании СБ, и за дверью майлзовой квартирки для охраняемых свидетелей стояли на страже два офицера императорской охраны. Кстати, поэтому секс у них с Грегором вышел в тот раз феноменально быстрый и молчаливый, а потом они принялись оживленно переговариваться за игрой в такти-го, а Саймон Иллиан действительно якобы отключил на это время все жучки…

Но человек перед Майлзом сказал только:

– И это для меня еще одна причина. Не ждать, пока все обрушится…

— Ха! Это еще одна причина атаковать твою проблему вместе, только и всего. Что бы ни заставило тебя сбежать из дома, что бы ни грызло твои мысли — я уверен, мы вдвоем сумеем хорошенько надрать задницу этому «чему-то». При поддержке моих дендарийцев, твоей СБ, да мало чего еще!

— Майлз, ну что за глупости. Того неприятеля, что сидит в голове, из плазмотронов не обстреливают; мне нужно будет разобраться с ним самостоятельно, самое большее — с твоей поддержкой. Я не устраиваю душевный стриптиз на глазах у посторонних, — проговорил тот совсем тихо, глядя в пол.

М-да. Про свой побег с Комарры и тогдашние обиды он рассказывал куда как бойко. Одним отлично дается импровизация, другие хороши в отрепетированных сценах; Майлз подозревал, что та грегоровская речь про пагубную власть тоже была заранее отрепетирована. Для… кого?

— Но ты же понимаешь, что из меня так себе охрана? — спросил он напрямую. — Да если что-то случится с тобой, пока твою спину прикрываю я один, это моментально подхватят и развернут как «Форкосиганы убили императора», то есть, читай — начнется гражданская война. Мне, возможно, будет уже все равно, я благополучно сверну себе шею в попытках тебя спасти, а вот наши друзья и близкие…

— Нечестно. Ты сейчас давишь на меня.

— Угу, давлю на жалость. Все-таки вопрос жизни и смерти, а не мои вечные уговоры обзавестись покладистой женой и выводком детишек, которые ты так успешно игнорируешь…

Майлз расстроенно вздохнул, хотя на самом деле ему хотелось орать:

«Эй! Это Айвен вечно надоедает нам призывом плодиться и размножаться, Айвен! Которому просверлила на эту тему мозг его собственная мать. Я скорее бы язык себе откусил, чем предложил Грегору жениться по расчету, и не в ревности тут дело, а в знании…»

Нет, тот и не подумал возразить, не удивился, не поймал его на очевидной глупости. Сердце под футболкой, к которой Майлз прижимался щекой и ухом, так и не начало биться сильней. Странно, но очередное доказательство не погрузило его глубже в пучины отчаяния. Куда уж глубже.

Он привалился к теплому телу; Грегор знал за ним эту привычку – наедине прижиматься, притираться, ловить крохи тактильного контакта, не позволенного во всех прочих обстоятельствах, и дразнил, говоря, что где-то в бетанских предках у него затесался кот. Вдохнул запах – родной или все-таки немного не такой? Кто сейчас рядом с ним: злонамеренный двойник или просто Грегор-жертва злоключений по дороге сюда? Это неидеальная подготовка копии или травматическая амнезия оригинала? Старый шрам, с которого начались все его подозрения, был таким сглаженным, а свет таким приглушенным... И вообще, за последние сутки Майлз пережил голодание, электрошок, обморок, стресс; может ли он полагаться на то, что остался полностью и абсолютно в здравом рассудке?

Но если вдруг! Если перед ним все-таки настоящий Грегор (вероятность близка к нулю, но…). Грегор в беде, в растерянности, не доверяющий собственной памяти, сомневающийся, довершить ли самое безрассудное решение в своей жизни окончательным побегом или вернуться домой, к облегчению всей Империи? И Майлз – молочный брат, друг, любовник – своим недоверием оттолкнет его от Барраяра?

А если тут другое «вдруг», и этот человек, похожий на барраярского императора как две капли воды и старательно играющий его роль – самый верный знак того, что с его Грегором что-то скверное случилось, и надо действовать незамедлительно, а Майлз тут сидит и сопли развешивает?!

– Поговори со мной, – прервал молчание Майлз. – Скоро вернется Элли и все завертится, может, у нас последняя возможность пообщаться вот так. Многие вещи я… просто не хотел бы говорить при ней.

– Ты ведь сказал, что доверяешь ей? – в этом голосе явно прозвучала нотка надежды.

– Стопроцентно. Но ей нужно будет… ну, сказать прямо, чего мы хотим, а не спорить у нее на глазах.

— Так что ты предлагаешь? — уточнил «Грегор» — Майлз решил пока называть его так даже мысленно.

— Добраться до консульства и затребовать себе побольше бравых вооруженных до зубов СБшников, — отбарабанил Майлз и немного подсластил собеседнику пилюлю: — Которые обязаны будут исполнить любой твой приказ, не забывай об этом.

— А консульство, как сказала твоя девушка, находится на верванской станции, — протянул тот задумчиво.

— Да. Только Элли не моя девушка! Да-да, знаю, – зачастил он, – она потрясающая, и тебя в ее присутствии все равно начинает грызть ревность. Потерпи, она только подбросит нас до места, и там мы распрощаемся.

«Я не предлагаю нам вернуться на Барраяр! Не отправляю тебя на встречу с Иллианом или моим отцом! Я готов дать тебе в подчинение твой собственный вооруженный отряд и даже предлагаю отпустить мой. Ну же, парень, решайся!»

— Ты… ты, наверное, прав. Постараюсь держать себя в руках, — пообещал тот. — Я ведь могу рассчитывать на твою помощь?

— Конечно! Абсолютно на любую, — заверил его Майлз горячо.

Бомба оставалась опасной и продолжала тикать, но — ура, ура! — пока не взорвалась.

«Меньше всего мне нужно, чтобы ты сейчас посчитал, будто я угрожаю твоим планам — какими бы они ни были, но, похоже, верванская станция тоже туда входит, — скрутил меня и дал деру. Я безопасен, мы с тобою спокойно дождемся появления Элли… И очень надеюсь, что она придет не одна».

Элли действительно появилась не одна и привела с собой двойной повод для ревности – если, конечно, у то-ли-настоящего-то-ли-нет Грегора оставалась причина ревновать, а не изображать ревность в попытках отделаться от конвоя дендарийцев. Щелкнула дверь, Майлз расслышал знакомый мягкий альт и чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. Из всех трех тысяч наемников…

– Адмирал! Позвольте вас обнять и выразить самую горячую радость от нашей встречи, – проворковал капитан Торн, энергично прижимая его к своей груди. Совершенно не случайно выпуклости этой груди не прикрывала плотная военная куртка, и эффект получился ничего так, впечатляющий. Грегор смотрел во все глаза.

– Два парня. Две девушки, – подытожила Элли, входя. – Бел, не возражай, помолчи. Билеты на внутрисистемный космобус, отлет через три часа. На Верванской станции охрану несет другое наемное подразделение, и чем поднимать шум на всю систему, гоняя туда-сюда с зачехленными портами наш «Сапсан»…

– …или «Ариэль», – вставил Бел, его капитан.

– Угу. Мы полетим на верванскую станцию гражданским рейсом как две парочки в увольнительную. Развлекательная поездка, наемницы подцепили себе пару кавалеров. Я молодец, да?

Она повернулась к Грегору, протягивая ему сверток:

– Ты не против сменить карго-стиль на что-нибудь более модное? Бел у нас привереда и с работягами не встречается.

– А может, бросим монетку, кто будет девушкой Майлза, а кому достанется этот красавчик? – усмехнулся Бел. Элли молча и не оглядываясь показала ему кулак

– Я бы тоже предпочел сунуть свои шмотки в освежитель, – встрял Майлз.

– А то, – согласилась Элли. – Прости, дорогой, но если твой приятель смотрится сейчас грузчиком, то ты – просто портовым забулдыгой в длительном запое. Я сняла вам номер в гостинице, привести себя в порядок. – И уже Грегору: – Переодевайся, мы ждем снаружи.

Она шагнула к двери. Майлз машинально потянулся за нею, как нитка за иголкой. Сейчас он был бы должен предупредить Элли, что диспозиция изменилась, и их ближайшая задача – тащить и не пущать. Но с чего это он будет выходить, щадя стыдливость того, кого предположительно не раз видел голым? Все это промелькнуло у него в голове в единый миг, и, когда Элли уже повернулась боком, а Грегор нетерпеливо потянул футболку через голову, он решился.

Набедренная кобура на форме космических наемников расстегивается легко, а жужжание парализатора такое тихое… Не громче, чем стон сожаления и стыда, который издал сквозь зубы сам Майлз, стреляя.

* 4 *

Элли перехватила его запястье секундой позже. Пальчики у нее были совсем не нежные.

– Я что-то не понимаю, Майлз Нейсмит, или ты сошел с ума?

Майлз послушно разжал хватку и позволил парализатору выпасть в ее подставленную ладонь.

– Может, и сошел… Последние сутки выдались непростыми. Бел, погляди, он там не ушибся?

Бел проскользнул в отсек мимо них. Уже с оружием в руке, что характерно. Интересно, на сколько секунд позже Майлза он успел извлечь парализатор из кобуры? И куда при этом целился?

– Майлз, – кротко сказала Элли. – Я жду.

Он набрал воздуху в грудь:

– Тут надо начинать издалека. Видишь ли, этот парень – император Барраяра, Грегор Форбарра.

Рот Элли округлился в недоверчивое беззвучное «О», брови взлетели.

– Этот, извини за прямоту, тощий неврастеник? И ты стрелял в императора? Не знала, что у тебя личные счеты с барраярцами.

– Мои отношения с барраярцами, – вздохнул Майлз, – долгая эпопея. Которую я как-нибудь тебе расскажу, но не сегодня. Елена и Баз, и папа Елены, и все такое. Сейчас тебе важно знать, что этот Грегор, возможно, вовсе не Грегор.

– Да ну? – восхитился Бел, выпрямляясь. – Майлз, дорогой, с этого места поподробнее. Этот мальчик настоящий император или нет? Кстати, упал он без последствий.

Майлз потер лоб. Как объяснить это все: оторопь встречи, лихорадочную надежду на спасение, постепенно нарастающие подозрения и мучительную необходимость стрелять, мало отличимую на вкус от предательства? Да еще желательно не начинать весь рассказ с «в общем, мы с Грегором давно спим, вот поэтому я все и понял»?

– Господа дендарийцы! Ради своего же блага я надеюсь, что не ошибся, и это всего лишь человек, необъяснимым образом похожий на барраярского императора. Поэтому вы можете смело надеть ему наручники. Но на случай, если я не прав, все-таки устройте его поудобнее.

Пробужденный уколом синергина, пленник открыл глаза. Лекарство избавило его от обычной постпарализационной тошноты, но губы он все равно скривил так, словно больше всего на свете хотел сплюнуть.

– Предатель! – бросил он, не сводя глаз с Майлза.

Аж сжалось сердце: презрение в знакомом голосе било наповал. Пришлось напомнить себе, что…

– Обманщик, – ответил Майлз тихо. – Ты ведь не Грегор.

Пауза повисла между двумя ударами сердца. Связанный человек мог бы дальше возражать, яриться, спорить, жаловаться на несправедливость, но только сжал губы. Кажется, и плечи его малость поникли, как у бойца, получившего удар под дых.

– Я не знаю, кто ты такой. Но, думаю, ты вполне можешь нам это рассказать. Мы так или иначе узнаем.

Глаза пленника сверкнули в ответ, и он ответил коротко:

– Не узнаете.

Наверное, вместе с форбаррской внешностью ее обладателю неосознанно передается и толика форского упрямства с храбростью. Что ж, это качество Майлз уважал. В отличие от глупости.

– То есть фаст-пента тебя не пугает?

– Вот еще, – тот победно улыбнулся. – У меня аллергия на это зелье. Хочешь отправить меня на тот свет, давай. Сдохнуть от аллергии быстрей, чем быть выброшенным в шлюз.

Парень примерил на себя роль в спектакле «партизан на допросе»? «Увы, не пойдет; это хорошо разве что для эротических игр, а у нас с тобою, дружище, любви не получилось, зато может получиться разговор».

– Ты мне столько лгал, что позволь не поверить тебе на слово. Давай-ка проверим.

Майлз извлек из кармана полоску тест-пластыря, оторвал квадратик и, повертев его перед глазами пленника, приложил к своей руке. «Убедился, что это не яд?» Выждав пару секунд, второй он ловко пришлепнул тому на предплечье.

– У меня – ты, наверное, не в курсе, – на фаст-пенту лишь легкая природная чувствительность, может появиться небольшое покраснение. А у тебя…

Псевдо-Грегор дернул рукой. Пятнышко пластыря окружило расползающееся на глазах пятно крапивницы, белеющее, выпускающее из себя щупальца розовых полос к локтю и запястью.

– Убери, – сквозь зубы потребовал он.

– Уже, – сокрушенно вздохнул Майлз, сдергивая пробу. – Сильнейшая аллергическая реакция, факт. Чешется? Пытки в наш арсенал не входят. Скажи, если мы снимем наручники, ты будешь хорошо себя вести?

– Ладно. Буду паинькой. Что дергайся, что нет – теперь уже все равно.

Щелчок наручников сопровождал едва слышный скрежет боевых ботинок по палубе: это Элли переступила с ноги на ногу, занимая поудобнее позу для прицеливания. Парализатор в кобуру она таки и не убирала.

– Так кто ты такой? – повторил Майлз.

Пленник не ответил, только продолжил яростно чесаться. Пришлось разъяснить:

– Собственно, половину ответа я уже получил. Помнишь, я сказал, что у меня к фаст-пенте только естественная чувствительность? Несмотря на, гм, особый характер моей работы, аллергию мне прививать не стали. Принцип «ты сам стоишь больше, чем то, что ты можешь знать». Поэтому у барраярского императора такой аллергии тем более нет и быть не могло. Более того, я тебе скажу: искусственно привитая реакция, любая из шести, требует времени для образования и специальных процедур, объяснение «ну, мне ее по пути враги Барраяра подкинули» не пройдет. – Он развел руками. – Так что доказательство, что ты – не он, – железобетонное, в копилку ко всем прочим. А теперь давай познакомимся? Во-первых, тебя не так удобно звать «эй, ты», а во-вторых, выбросить в шлюз человека, которого уже ты знаешь по имени, значительно сложней.

– Я Грег. Грег Бликмен.

– Очень приятно; я, как ты знаешь, Майлз. Дальше?

– Что дальше?

Майлз подался вперед и произнес очень мягко и негромко:

– У меня пока нет никаких оснований считать тебя врагом. Ты не сделал мне ровным счетом ничего плохого, даже при задержании сопротивляться не стал... ну, точнее, у тебя шансов не было. Ты не враг, ты – загадка. Будь добр, просвети меня, откуда ты такой взялся?

Молчание.

– Как ты наверняка уже понял, Грегор – не чужой мне человек…

– Да уж понял, – буркнул тот. – Угораздило же на тебя наткнуться. Из всех скольких-то там миллиардов людей во вселенной – именно на того…

«Тс-с!» – Майлз предупреждающе воздел палец. Не надо выражений типа «того, с кем у него шуры-муры», да и всякие подробности не стоит пока озвучивать в присутствии Элли и Бела, безмолвно маячащих за его спиной в качестве огневой поддержки.

– Да, я понял. Твое невезение – моя удача. Ведь именно я ради безопасности Грегора наизнанку вывернусь, и во имя его благополучия мне не жалко и шкурой своей рискнуть. Но даже мне, со всей моей паранойей, не приходит в голову, чем ты мог угрожать барраярскому императору из джексонианской каталажки. А?

– А если я ничем и никому не угрожаю, что бы вам меня не отпустить?

Майлз хмыкнул:

– Если бы речь шла о том, что у вас с ним нечаянно совпала форма носа – безусловно. Слушай, хочешь выслушать отличный пример упражнения в формальной логике? Садись поудобнее, я начну. Можешь поощрять меня одобрительными «хм».

Он принялся расхаживать туда-сюда перед усаженным в кресло Грегом.

– Итак, первое. Факт: ты не просто похож на Грегора, ты – его точная копия, и вдобавок отлично осведомлен, чем тот занимался на переговорах, которые закончились буквально пару дней назад. Значит, кто-то не очень доброжелательный и обладающий хорошими разведданными тебя сделал таким, как ты есть, верно, Грег?

Набычившийся Грег не шевелился, ничего не говорил и не сводил с него взгляда. Майлз великодушно разрешил:

– Можешь молчать, просто кивни. Второе. Добиться подобного результата можно было бы одним из двух способов: либо над тобой недавно поработали пластические хирурги, вон, как над Элли, только получилось не так красиво…

Элли издала тихий недовольный звук. Кажется, это напоминание ее не порадовало. Майлз заторопился продолжить:

– …либо – давно, и уже генетики, и в этом случае моему Грегору ты идентичный клон или близкий родственник, что технически то же самое. Это дает нам существенную разницу в длительности проекта, на который эти типы тебя подписали: пластика – кратковременные точечные действия, клонирование – давно планируемая и надолго рассчитанная подмена. Это мое дело, ты тут тоже можешь не отвечать, это все проверяется элементарно, для генсканирования и сличения не потребуется тебя даже тащить в барраярскую Имперскую СБ, кстати, а заодно и рисковать устроить кое-кому инфаркт…

Упоминание страшной барраярской СБ произвело на Грега ожидаемый эффект, он насупился так, что его даже жалко стало.

– Третье. Ты не утверждаешь на голубом глазу, что ты – барраярский император и, значит, психообработки, по меньшей мере, избежал. И туда же четвертое, очень существенное: обнаружил я тебя по чистой случайности, вовсе не в дворцовом зале приемов, а в какой-то жопе мира, в полицейском участке, среди контрактных рабов. Отсюда вывод: ты и сам не рвешься подменить Грегора, и с тобой, по крайней мере, можно попытаться договориться. Возможно, тебе в сложной ситуации пригодится наша помощь? Ответь только на один вопрос…

Майлз остановился, уперев руки в бока:

– Что ты собирался сделать с Грегором? И при каких обстоятельствах намеревался выдать себя за него?

– Это два вопроса, – ответил тот, все еще нервно почесываясь.

– Уел, – согласился Майлз. – Считай, что я должен тебе один ответ на сдачу.

– А какие у меня гарантии, что, узнав от меня все, ты же не выпроводишь меня в шлюз или действительно не сдашь барраярским спецслужбам на опыты?

«Отрицание – агрессия – попытка торговаться… Мы уже на третьей стадии отношений. Быстро, однако».

– Я не знаю. Отпустить тебя я действительно не вправе, но и вредить тебе у меня пока что причин нет. Что бы ты сам счел достаточной гарантией? Вопрос доверия, в конечном итоге, на твоей стороне.

– Смешной ты тип. На Джексоне даже малые дети знают, что нет такой штуки, как доверие.

«Значит, ты вырос на Единении Джексона? И при этом спешно бежишь со станции, принадлежащей Консорциуму? Интересная деталь».

– Ага, – согласился Майлз. – Зато есть Сделка. Хочешь заключить ее со мной? Ты рассказываешь все, что я прошу; а мы стараемся спасти тебя от того, чего ты так боишься. Например, от барраярских спецслужб. Смелее, твое положение вряд ли может быть хуже, чем сейчас.

– Это точно, – Грег выразительно и тяжело вздохнул. – Черт со всеми вами. И вашими политическими играми, будь они прокляты до самой глубины самого непроходимого П-В туннеля. Расскажу. А вы пообещаете не отдавать меня ни полиции, ни барраярцам, ни… ни тем, от кого я скрываюсь. Сделка?

Грег Бликмен до прошлого года был каким-то мелким техническим работником на пожизненном контракте дома Бхарапутра (да-да, того самого, которому до сих пор принадлежал кредитный пакет на «Ариэль», отчего, услышав это название, Торн еле слышно вздохнул). В конец концов, в джексонианских Домах, особенно тех, кто специализировался на биотехнологиях, дети были неизбежным побочным продуктом основного производства и полной собственностью компании. Грег имел в свои двадцать образование техника, что-то там монтировал, находился под покровительством барона и был всем доволен. До тех пор, пока его контракт не перепродали.

– Как это – перепродали? Ты согласился? – непонимающе спросил Майлз. Ему как барраярцу было совершенно непостижимо, как это возможно – смириться с бессрочным рабским статусом.

– Недовольным на Джексоне предлагают на выбор другое занятие, – буркнул Грег. – Донор органов, очень популярно в здешних местах.

Новые работодатели Грега не имели в виду ничего настолько живодерского. Зато их план был грандиозен: подмена с его помощью очень важной персоны. «Ты был выращен специально для этого и намеренно спрятан до поры до времени», – говорили они. «Если ты сыграешь свою роль тщательно, то будешь в полной безопасности», – говорили они. «На всякий случай для тебя все равно будет готов план эвакуации», – говорили они. «Лучше стать подменой целиком, чем запчастями по кусочкам, верно?» – это они тоже говорили.

Вообще-то все это время они не обращались с ним дурно. Скорее улещивали, чем мучали, ограничивали свободу, но не вели себя как с заключенным. И хотя обучение было очень тяжелым, но Грега подстегивали честолюбием и перспективами в будущем, а никак не шоковой дубинкой. Он решил, что обучение того, кого ему предстояло заменить, строилось похожим образом. Барраярцы с их муштрой, что с них возьмешь.

Самый шок был в том, что, возможно, они не врали. Человек, которого Грегу предстояло подменить, на голозаписях действительно походил на него как две капли воды. Так же говорил («Что, у меня такой дурацкий голос?» – удивился он, прослушав запись в первый раз), наклонял голову, двигался. Случайное совпадение было бы чудом, неслучайное – основанием возгордиться. «Если ты – родной брат барраярского императора, почему это ему предстоит править тремя планетами, а тебе – прозябать в рабстве?» – это ему они тоже говорили.

– Что это за «они»? – мягко уточнил Майлз.

Грег пожал плечами. Он не собирается ничего скрывать, в конце концов. Имена – три мужских, одно женское, явно фальшивые, главный какой-то мистер Сидни – Майлзу не сказали ничего. Но это неважно, потом он планировал расспросить пленника тщательнее, фиксируя все детали под запись. Сейчас ему было важней, что произошло дальше.

Все полтора года у новых хозяев включали в себя обучение двум десяткам лет чужой жизни. Последние несколько месяцев они прожили на верванской станции в Ступице, вот почему он сейчас туда стремится. У него там… кое-что осталось. Неважно. Все время обучения он впитывал знания как губка, и это тоже было доказательством подобия. «Если мои мозги не хуже, если я тоже так смогу?..» К тому же Грегор Форбарра, и это повторялось во всех предоставленных ему справках, учебных материалах и сообщениях, был номинальной фигурой на троне империи, штандартом законной власти рядом с действительно страшными и деятельными фигурами премьер-министра и шефа СБ. Если преодолеть страх перед ними, остальное будет проще.

Он был в этом уверен до того момента, как они отправились на Комарру. По дороге его решимость окончательно иссякла, а на месте он понял, что ввязываться в барраярскую политику – сумасшествие, а полагаться на то, что его спасут по окончании дела – тем более…

Майлз замер, впившись в него взглядом. До этого момента перед ним разворачивался странный, фантастический рассказ про неких злобных врагов Барраяра, решивших разыграть историю про Железную маску в двадцать девятом веке, но тут…

– Ты действительно был на Комарре?!

– Я уже говорил тебе, – отозвался Грег Бликмен раздраженно. – Я был на Комарре, на переговорах, и бежал оттуда, и это был самый разумный мой поступок за всю жизнь. История про пьяную акробатику на стеблях плюща под балконом, конечно, чушь; мне пришлось застрелить охранника, он не ждал от меня подвоха, и уйти через черный ход…

Пленник осекся, и у него крепко клацнули зубы, когда Майлз взял его за грудки и встряхнул.

– Что вы сделали с Грегором?!

– Эй! Это уже не Сделка! Ты обещал мне…

Майлз с усилием разжал пальцы.

– Я с удовольствием послушаю про то, насколько разумно ты поступил – потом. А сейчас, будь добр, скажи, что с Грегором. Очень, очень точно, не пропуская ничего.

– Точно я знаю лишь то, что его увезли. Парализованным. – Как тщательно Бликмен старается не называть Грегора ни по имени, ни по титулу, заметил Майлз. Просто безличное «он». – А я остался там, вместо него, и хваленая баррарская СБ ничего не заметила. А если что дальше – так только мои домыслы…

Сейчас Майлз стискивал кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони.

– Продолжай…

– Я кое-что сообразил уже по дороге на Комарру. Мне так и не дали специального задания: ну, не знаю, сместить премьер-министра, или подписать какой-нибудь странный договор, или устроить резню вроде той, которая у барраярцев была полвека назад. Просто сидеть тихо и изо всех сил притворяться, что я – это он. На троне я бесполезен. Значит, целью было вывезти его, а я так, прикрытие. Отработанный материал. – Он скривился. – Лицо у нас одно, его легко могли увезти по моим документам – якобы больным, под наркотиками, или в криокамере. И быстро, пока никто не хватился.

– Ты это знаешь или предполагаешь? – напирал Майлз.

– Вспоминаю, – огрызнулся Грег. – Вот что вспомню, то и расскажу.

Он задумался, прикусив губу.

– Вряд ли вы сможете отыскать босса Сидни, даже с моей помощью. Зато я знаю, где на станции искать тех, кто вез меня до Комарры. Ну, и обратно, должно быть. Ставлю бетанский доллар против плевка, что они же и обратно летели, значит, везли… ну, его. У них тут была арендована целая секция, богатая. И еще что им перед отъездом завезли коробки с аппаратурой – что-то медицинское, я по марке производителя понял, как-то приходилось заниматься монтажом похожих штук. Коробки эти с собой никто не брал, они так и остались здесь стоять, и секцию оставили жилой. Я не спрашивал, зачем эта техника, сами понимаете. Я вам не детектив.

– Зато ты наблюдательный парень. Ну, говори адрес, мы все ждем, – попросил Майлз вкрадчиво.

– Скажу я вам адрес – и зачем, скажите на милость, буду вам после этого нужен? – Бликмен хмыкнул и отвернулся. Уже куда-то в сторону он добавил: – Барраярским изуверам отдать на сдачу?

Джексонианская Сделка, припомнил Майлз, это такая штука, когда обе стороны стараются получить максимум выгоды, тщательно не нарушив при том ни буквы контракта. Если еще и удается облапошить партнера по Сделке, в особенности – потому, что тот невнимательно прочел написанные очень мелкими буквами примечания или положился на устную договоренность, совсем здорово.

– Мы ведь можем тебе пообещать по результату полную свободу и кредитку на предъявителя с большим количеством нулей. – заметил он задумчиво. – А ты можешь с тем же успехом нам не поверить… Или ты можешь пообещать нам полное сотрудничество и привести точно в место, о котором ты рассказывал. А мы можем не без основания заподозрить, что ты ведешь нас в ловушку и думаешь только о возможности сбежать. Но я могу сказать тебе честно: отпустить на все четыре стороны тебя – полную копию Грегора с кучей секретной информации в голове, человека, подготовленного на то, чтобы его заменить – барраярская СБ не позволит, что бы мы там ни хотели.

– Вот именно! А тогда зачем…

– Ш-ш, паренек, не перебивай старших, которые держат тебя на прицеле. – Смешок за его спиной придал весомость этим словам. – С одной стороны, ты мне действительно не нужен – мне нужен Грегор, тут ты прав. С другой, есть только один человек, который способен приказывать этой страшной Имперской СБ, и именно твоими усилиями он похищен. Тебя может спасти лишь его милосердие, парень.

– Только недавно ты называл условием Сделки, что прикроешь меня от барраярцев!

– Только недавно я думал, что все твое преступление – твоя внешность, – Майлз покачал головой. – А ты шустрый, успел заработать на государственную измену. Дальше тебе предстоит либо до конца дней своих бегать, как заяц, от ищеек Имперской Безопасности, либо помочь нам найти Грегора и исправить то, что ты натворил.

– Найти его, чтобы он лично приказал меня расстрелять? И не подумаю.

Угу. Ирония – последнее прибежище отчаявшихся.

– Ты плохо подготовил свое домашнее задание, приятель. Кто воспитывал Грегора Форбарру с детства и до совершеннолетия, ну? Имен можешь не называть, просто загни палец на память. – На лице Бликмена утвердилось недоуменное выражение. Майлз продолжал: – И что говорят про клонов принципы урожденной бетанки графини Форкосиган? Ты заварил кашу, и теперь твоя единственная надежда – на то, что твой клон-брат захочет тебя из нее спасти. Если ты сам его спасешь с нашей помощью. Насколько я знаю Грегора – а я его знаю, поверь, – он кто угодно, но только не неблагодарная скотина.

– Ты глупец, если решишь, что я положусь на это. Братские чувства? Ха! На Джексоне клоны идут под нож десятками, и это никого не волнует.

– Это ты глупец, что со своего Единения Джексона полез в большую политику за его пределами, – отрезал Майлз. – Привыкай к тому, что остальной мир живет по другим законам. Может быть, не намного более гуманным, но уж не людоедским, во всяком случае.

– Не учи меня!

– А ты не дури!

– Ша, горячие парни, – неожиданно со своего места вмешался молчавший Торн. – На вас одно удовольствие смотреть. Но если вы подеретесь, я не знаю, на кого ставить. Майлз, конечно опытней, но у Грега руки длинней… Хотя нет, я за Майлза. Он, как ни крути, прав: для нормального человека клон – все равно что младший брат.

– А для нормального императора? – предпринял последнее усилие Бликмен.

– Я знаком только с одним, по мне – совершенно нормальным, – отрезал Майлз. – Увидишь как-нибудь кшатрийского императора или там цетагандийского – можешь у него спросить. А я сейчас хочу вернуть живым и невредимым моего Грегора. Ты будешь мне помогать?

– Допустим. Но уж точно не в наручниках и не под прицелом твоих боевых девиц.

Майлз пожал плечами.

– Мяч на твоей стороне, Грег Бликмен. Докажи, что тебе можно доверять.

*5*

В космобус они прошли парочками под руку; Бел добровольно взял на себя шефство над бедолагой клоном, ну и, заодно, придерживал его предплечье в мягком захвате, страхуя от необдуманных поступков. Только в отдельном «купе» — коконе на четыре кресла — герм выпустил своего номинального кавалера и радушно уселся рядом с ним.

— Тебе, дорогуша, крупно повезло, что ты наткнулся именно на Майлза, — объяснял Бел, приобняв соседа за плечи. — Майлз — чудотворец, он умеет приводить в порядок даже самые безнадежные дела. В меня он тоже при встрече разрядил парализатор в упор, не бери в голову. Зато сейчас все в ажуре.

— А ты у него что украл? — невольно поинтересовался Бликмен.

— Не он у меня, а я у него, — пояснил Майлз. — Корабль. Самый быстрый корабль Дендарийского флота, «Ариэль». И вообще, почему «украл»? Честно взял на абордаж.

Грег с демонстративным стоном прикрыл глаза. Мол, шуточки у вас!..

«Молодец, Бел!» — мысленно одобрил Майлз. Нет, не восхваления в свой адрес, а ловкие шутки, благодаря которым недоверчивый клон невольно увидит юмор в происходящем. Может, перестанет так напрягаться и психовать.

Психовать, по правде говоря, должен был сам Майлз.

Свои метания прошлых суток он воспринимал сейчас с черным юмором. Грегор сбежал и мучается выбором, возвращаться ему или еще погулять на свободе? Ха! А не хотите ли «Грегора украли, может, убили, а, может, подвергают пыткам и психопрограммированию»? Он должен в одиночку охранять Грегора в полицейском участке? Снова «ха», потому что теперь пришлось выбирать, отправляться ли наудачу на операцию по спасению императора вчетвером (боевая команда: салага-мичман полутора метров росту, девушка, герм и возможный предатель), или, как положено, доложиться в консульское СБ либо капитану Унгари, свалив ответственность на их плечи? Майлз, почти не задумавшись, выбрал первое, хотя порой ему казалось, что это решение он принял под влиянием тяжелых наркотиков. Но — время, но — скрытность, но — информация, которой оборотень-Бликмен точно не поделится ни с кем, кроме них. Но уже купленные билеты, в конце концов. Майлз не очень верил в совпадения, но то, что искомое место находилось лишь в нескольких палубах от прежней цели их путешествия, было чудом. А чудеса нельзя игнорировать, они такого не любят.

«Грегора похитили! Грегор в беде». Это все время дергало, как больной зуб. Было чем-то странным, непривычным. Майлз не был научен всерьез бояться: паниковать — да, отчаиваться — возможно, но страх ему обычно заменяла поднимающаяся волна куража. Только теперь он понял, что просто не умел бояться за себя. Но Грегор — это было выше любого порога чувствительности. Прошибало прямо в мозг, как пуля.

«Не так ли боялись друг за друга мои родители во время войны?»

Не исключено. Но совершать невозможные вещи это им не мешало, кстати. Если его мать в отряде из четверых человек (две женщины, инвалид, сержант Ботари — для сержанта вообще сложно было подобрать адекватное определение) подземными ходами пробралась в императорский дворец, отрубила голову узурпатору и спасла украденного младенца, чем сам Майлз хуже? Вот теперь и думай, то ли для символического подобия следовало пригласить в их команду и Елену Ботари, то ли не стоило разбивать счастливое число «четыре».

— Скажи, Майлз, — обратился к нему Бел, прерывая поток мыслей, так некстати бегущих по кругу, — барраярский император — это ведь не просто важный клиент, на спасение которого ты подрядился?

— Ну, он достаточно важная персона, — попытался уйти от ответа Майлз. И зря. Бел неровно к нему дышал уже три года назад — и недостатком проницательности не страдал никогда. — И мой друг. Ближайший.

— У вас высокие знакомства, адмирал, — с преувеличенным уважением поздравил его Бел. Смерил взглядом долговязого клона и хихикнул, зараза этакая.

— Гм, — ответил Майлз. — Ну да.

Чего-чего, а разница в росте с Грегором его никогда не беспокоила. Правду же говорят, когда двое лежат, рост не важен; правило было справедливо с поправкой на любое разнообразие позиций. Да и то, если бы Майлз мечтал найти себе в пару кого-нибудь своих габаритов, так недолго было бы и до мышей дотрахаться...

Нет, не то. Ерничание сейчас казалось совершенно не к месту и тревоги никак не заглушало. А тут ещё и Элли внесла свою лепту в затаенную панику:

— Говорят, хирургов не допускают до операций, если резать предстоит кого-то из их родных, — заметила она. В отличие от Бела, ее ситуация совершенно не забавляла. — Майлз, тебе, ну, ничего не помешает?

— Что за нерешительность, коммандер Куинн? — нахмурился Майлз демонстративно. — Раньше ты ею не страдала. И неверием в своего адмирала — тем более.

— Раньше мне не приходилось спасать всяких коронованных особ втроем и даже без огневой поддержки десанта, — возразила Элли. — Масштаб был как-то помельче. Не так страшно налажать.

Майлз взял ее за руку.

— Элли, — нежно сказал он, — дорогая, поверь человеку с огромным опытом в этой области: выглядеть мелким и безобидным — само по себе оружие. К диверсионной группе это относится в полной мере.

«А на случай, если мы все-таки впечатляющим образом провалимся, я заранее оставлю резервное сообщение для консульского офицера СБ: с записями, деталями и своим рапортом».

— Я ни на какой штурм не подписывался, — хмуро подал голос клон.

— Не трусь, — жизнерадостно подбодрил Майлз и его. — Штурмовать и нам не с руки. Зато человек, который сумел бесследно уйти из-под наблюдения отборного взвода СБ — настоящий диверсант по призванию. Ручаюсь, у тебя получится.

«Только бы Грегор оказался там! Десяток лет жизни... нет, десять сантиметров роста отдал бы за это, не задумываясь».

— Итак, господа шпионы и диверсанты, давайте еще раз повторим нашу задачу. Нам необходимо как можно оперативней и тише проникнуть внутрь помещения, указанного мистером Бликменом. К счастью, тут не Единение Джексона с баронскими крепостями, а всего лишь мирная гражданская станция. Где, возможно, под самым носом у станционной СБ и на хорошо освещенном месте злодеи прячут нашего похищенного друга. Или следы, ведущие к нему. Используя разведданные, план здания, подкуп, вранье, электронные отмычки и вентиляционные шахты, а также все остальное, что попадет нам в руки в процессе, мы оказываемся внутри и…

— И берем «языка»? — весело предположил Бел.

— Я хотел сказать, «и ищем любые следы местонахождения Грегора», но твоя версия мне тоже нравится. Только выстрел парализатора могут засечь сканеры, поэтому…

— Обещаю, адмирал, все будет тихо, — утешил его Бел, пощелкав ногтем по аптечке.

В ней, вместе с обычным синергином и средством для детоксикации, устроились ампулы для дротикомета: фаст-пента, снотворное, химический обездвиживатель и прочие милые коктейли диверсанта. Майлз и не подозревал, что на «Ариэле» штатным медиком служит умелый токсиколог, а тем более — что карманные дротикометы лежат в корабельном арсенале. А еще в карманах у дендарийских красоток в увольнении нашлись механическая отмычка, замаскированная под безобидную головоломку для пальцев, электронная — в тяжелом комме, глушилки, биосканеры и прочие приборчики. Что-то он не знает о своем флоте…

— Итак, повторим. В случае прямого боестолкновения…

— Отступаем, — развела руками Элли. — В случае малейшей угрозы жизни и здоровью нашего объекта — тоже отступаем.

— Увы, лучше он бы он повел себя как разумный трус, но мне его на такое не уговорить, — вздохнул Майлз.

Грегор ведь фор из форов, а не оранжерейный цветочек. Как убедить его не лезть под выстрелы, если он увидит Майлза перед собой и бросится ему на помощь?

— Я предлагал сразу и надежно посадить нашего спасаемого в мешок, но ты не согласился и понес что-то про «оскорбление величества». — вставил Бел. — Хотя, если постараться, мы бы могли найти мешок с горностаевой отделкой, в магазинах что-то оставалось с рождественских распродаж…

Майлз, несмотря на все свои тревоги, невольно хихикнул.

— А в случае вмешательства полиции мы сдаемся, прикидываемся идиотами и требуем адвокатов, — договорила Элли все так же серьезно.

— Ну и, наконец, если мы окажемся настолько неуклюжи, что попадем в плен?..

— Майлз, не дергайся. В таком случае мы сделать уже ничего не сможем, но, если мы не отметимся вовремя и не дадим о себе знать хотя бы из полицейского участка, автоматически сработает оставленный нами аларм. А дальше нам останется только ждать подкрепления.

— Ага. Вам — от дендарийцев, мне — от барраярцев. Ох.

Сообщение в барраярское консульство уйдет, если Майлз не отзовет его до полуночи. Тщательно припомненные им и вставленные в заголовок СБшные коды гарантируют, что военный атташе не оставит послание без внимания и не перепутает с рекламным спамом. После чего, вероятно, мичмана Форкосигана будет ждать не только чудесное спасение, но и военный трибунал: за намеренное сокрытие информации, неповиновение, покидание места службы без разрешения командира, превышение полномочий, преступное оставление в опасности персоны императора и всякое такое. Но пусть это окажется меньшим из двух зол. Если он не сумеет вытащить Грегора моментально и тихо, дальше в дело должны вступать большие пушки.

— А мне кто поможет? — недовольно вмешался Бликмен.

— Станционная полиция, — пояснил Майлз. — Тебе надо будет бежать к ним и вопить во все горло, что ты зашел в гости в знакомый дом, а на тебя напали. Ты тут жил легально, твой отпечаток сетчатки и проба крови у них есть, так что удостоверить твою личность труда не составит. А дальше… — Майлз вздохнул. — Я бы на твоем месте попросился к дендарийцам, а не бросился петлять по всей Вселенной, как испуганный заяц, в надежде, что страшная барраярская СБ тебя не догонит. Бел, возьмешь его к себе?

— Поглядим, рекрут, — весело отозвался Бел. — Смотря как ты проявишь себя под огнем… нет, вру, не под огнем, а в темноте, тишине и под необходимостью идти на цыпочках.

Он поднял руку и совершенно машинальным покровительственным жестом взъерошил Грегу волосы, и — о чудо — тот даже не пикнул.

— Бел, считай это моей личной просьбой. Грег… если ты будешь с флотом и под присмотром капитана Торна, останется шанс, что я потом смогу тебя прикрыть.

«Если мне самому по результатам этой авантюры не снимут голову».

* * *

— Комм-связь включена, селекторный канал настроен, индикаторы погашены, сигнал переведен в наушник... — отбарабанила инструкцию Элли. Все закивали, а Торн специально проверил, чтобы на дендарийском комме на запястье у Бликмена не зажигался огонек.

— Ну, я пошел, — сообщил Майлз и, сопровождаемый нестройным «Удачи!», выбрался из тесной служебной комнатушки в станционный коридор. Этот, в жилом секторе, был узенький — всего метров пятнадцать от стены до стены, а в некоторых, больше похожих на проспекты, легко могли разминуться и два тяжелых грузовых кара с прицепом. Майлз свернул за угол и небыстро пошел вдоль стены, постукивая ногтем по планшету с выведенными на него чертежами и сверяясь с разметкой. Нормальное, ничуть не подозрительное поведение для техника в рабочей спецовке с меткой «Хозяйственный департамент Верван-3». Дошел до нужной ему служебной дверцы в стене, вскрыл ее одним прикосновением электронного ключа (прекрасные у дендарийцев отмычки!) и, протиснувшись в лючок, полез по ступенькам вверх.

Только там он рискнул вытереть пот со лба. Хотя пока ничего важного не произошло, так, предбоевой мандраж.

Между стенами пространство было экономно узким, а под потолком шел и вовсе плоский воздуховод, вдоль которого змеились кабели и трубы в оплетке. Но Майлзу места там хватало. Он скользнул внутрь и потихоньку пополз вдоль коридора, толкая перед собой рюкзак с планшетом и через каждые несколько метров сверяясь со схемой.

Если здешние коридоры можно было считать улицами и переулками, то секции условно заменяли дома. Они были разными, от многоквартирных, которые сдавались внаем покомнатно, до роскошных типа-особнячков. Ну как, роскошных — такая секция, где имелось крошечное патио, фонтанчик с открытой водой и три дерева в кадках, по здешним меркам приравнивалась к дворцу с парком. «Дом», где полтора месяца прожил Грег Бликмен, имел свой источник энергии, отдельный выход на трубу шарокара и герметичный тамбур. Вот его-то Майлзу и предстояло взломать.

Он отыскал управляющий узел возле нужного дома, вскрыл оболочку пучка кабелей и подсоединил скриммер к тому, который шел к дверному замку, а затем принялся ждать, пока умная электроника перебирает варианты.

Увы, за время ожидания сомнения нахлынули на него с новой силой.

Люди, которым хватило наглости подменить и выкрасть монарха трех планет, не должны жить в закутке размером с Управление землепользования в Хассадаре. Не могут запереть императора с помощью обычного, пусть и хорошей фирмы, дверного замка. Не станут охранять драгоценного пленника ничтожным количеством вооруженных людей (а больше взвода в такие апартаменты физически не влезет). Так?

Мог ли Бликмен, у которого, как ни крути, мозги Грегора, привести их в ловушку, имея своей целью исключительно сбежать? Они вламываются в дом никак не связанных с похищением честных граждан, полиция вяжет их четверых как грабителей, Грега Бликмена с извинениями отпускает, и вот он на свободе…

«Хватит! Не время сомневаться. Если ты не доверяешь Бликмену,— а он, между прочим, твой единственный козырь, — надо было с самого начала притащить его в зубах барраярскому СБ, как кот — рогатого прыгуна, и передать дело по спасению императора в их руки. В конце концов, тогда это были бы их риски и их неудача, верно?»

Даже мысленное сочетание слов «спасение императора» и «неудача» заставило Майлза поморщиться. И, едва приборчик пискнул, он торопливо сообщил по комму, что все готово. Теперь ему предстояло проползти вперед почти столько же, сколько осталось за спиной, но не вываливаться же из люка прямо перед объективом камер, охраняющих вход в секцию. Авантюризм — это одно, а ненужный риск — совсем другое.

«Поспеши. Грегор, может статься, ждет».

В приоткрывшуюся дверь тамбура все четверо зашли без шума, но с уверенным видом хозяев. Хотя Бел быстро ослепил камеру вспышкой микроволновых помех, так, на всякий случай.

– Стоп, – подняла ладонь Элли, едва они вошли. Она говорила почти беззвучно, четко артикулируя для понятности. – И не фоните, ребята; наденьте маски и сыграем в «замри». Дайте посмотреть счетчики.

– Что?! – опешил Майлз.

– Счетчики, – терпеливо повторила она. Смерила взглядом три одинаково непонимающих физиономии и вздохнула: – Наземники! Уровень потребления кислорода в секции. Позволяет примерно определить, сколько тут человек, минус зелень в горшках, плюс домашние животные.

Все настолько просто? Сейчас Элли скажет, сколько в этом доме человек и где они сидят, дендарийцы выберут себе добычу пожирнее, парализуют, допросят, узнают местонахождение Грегора?..

– Пятеро или шестеро, – вынесла она вердикт, и живая фигура распалась. – Должны справиться. Куда теперь?

– Я бывал здесь в гостиной. И кабинете. Это – направо, – сообщил Бликмен сдавленным шепотом.

Время растянулось. Шаг. Еще шаг. Стали слышны какие-то голоса. Майлз ощущал, как постепенно теплеет в ладони судорожно стиснутая рукоять парализатора. Бел обернулся, энергично и беззвучно показал ему скрещенные руки, мол, не смей. Сам он уже взял крошечный пружинный дротикомет наизготовку и мягко шагнул к двери.

Коротко стриженый, неприметной внешности мужчина за столом в гостиной успел хлопнуть себя ладонью по шее, в которую впилась иголка, и замер. Комм-планшет перед ним продолжал излучать мягкий свет, передавая новости, но он больше не интересовал владельца. Как и Элли, скользнувшая у него за спиной ко второй двери.

Щелчок замка. Теперь заперто. И другая тоже.

У Майлза начали мелко стучать зубы. Не бывает так легко.

Элли обняла одурманенного мужчину за плечи и наклонилась к нему с самой своей ослепительной улыбкой, незаметно расстегивая кобуру у него на поясе и избавляя его от оружия.

— Здравствуй, милый. Как тебя зовут?

— Вейн, — ответил тот послушно.

— Мы твои друзья, Вейн. Мы пришли в гости. Поговори с нами. Расскажи, как ты тут живешь…

— Я хорошо живу… — начал было Вейн, но Майлз быстро перебил его нейтральным:

— Мы очень рады. — По допросам с фаст-пентой у Майлза в Академии не зря был спецкурс. Элли молодец, начала верно, но дальше лучше он возьмется за дело сам. И перейдет к самому важному. — Скажи нам, Вейн, ты когда-нибудь видел этого человека?

Майлз выложил на стол заранее подготовленный двухмерный снимок Грегора. Взятый из официальных новостей и немного размытый по фону, он, должно быть, не слишком соответствовал нынешнему состоянию похищенного, но должен быть узнаваем.

— Конечно. Вот же он! — радостно сообщил допрашиваемый, ткнув пальцем поверх его плеча.

Майлз обернулся и досадливо хмыкнул. Грег Бликмен маячил сзади, вытягивая шею и с любопытством наблюдая за происходящим. Еще бы, одно дело, когда допрашивают тебя самого, другое — когда ты смотришь на это занимательное шоу со стороны. Но Бел шикнул на него, оттеснил назад и притянул к себе, что-то тихо спрашивая на ухо. Тот помотал головой, и Бел изобразил беззвучно и четко (Майлз прочел по губам): «Грег его не знает».

— А когда-нибудь раньше ты его видел? — продолжил Майлз терпеливо, вновь глядя в упор только на свою жертву.

— Видел, а то.

— На снимке, вживую… или еще как-то? — добавил Майлз для полной уверенности в ответе. «Еще как-то» могло включать такие варианты как замороженным в криокамере, или на записях, или в новостной передаче, или… Нет, никаких «или».

— Вживую. Как тебя сейчас вижу, малыш, — сообщил тот дружелюбно.

Майлз задержал радостный шумный выдох. Кажется, на рулетке судьбы им все-таки выпало невозможное «зеро».

— Где и когда ты увидел его в первый раз? — с замиранием сердца спросил он.

— Да здесь же, позавчера. — На пленника напала охота поговорить: — Когда его привезли, а он идти не хотел, но с Эндрю не поспоришь, а леди-босс приказала обращаться с ним хорошо, то есть не с Эндрю, а с этим тощим, так что он просто дубинкой его за шею прижал и повел, вот умора!..

Ура! Бликмен не привел их в ловушку, Грегора не увезли непонятно куда за полгалактики отсюда, и им, возможно, даже не придется по пути к нему продираться сквозь ряды отборной кшатрианской гвардии, или кто там захватил барраярского императора…

«Спокойно. Не торопясь, но спрашивая лишь самое главное и не тратя время на неверно заданные вопросы. Неизвестно, сколько у их крошечной диверсионной группы времени в запасе, не сработала ли какая-нибудь незамеченная сигнализация и не обнаружат ли их прямо сейчас товарищи Вейна, только гораздо менее дружелюбно настроенные. Спросить, «где Грегор»? Нет, для допрашиваемого «этот человек» стоит сейчас прямо здесь, надо по-другому».

— Он живет здесь, в этих апартаментах? — Да, правильно. Место надо называть не домом, а «по-станционному». — Со вчерашнего дня? Он никуда не уезжал?

«Только бы не услышать, что Грегора привезли ненадолго и уже увезли в неизвестном направлении».

— Да тут он, тут, сидит под замком, куда денется? — человек хихикнул характерным фастпентальным смешком, означающим, что где-то там в глубине сознания он внезапно насторожился и выругался, возможно, даже матерно. — А чего это он по дому разгуливает? Непоря-адок…

— Где комната, в которой он должен сидеть, Вейн? Расскажи нам. Мы его отведем на место.

Вот это было правильно. Опасения сторожевого пса приглушились до недовольного ворчания, и дорогу до комнаты он описал охотно. А охрана? Стоит у комнаты охрана? Ах, обычно там караулите поочередно вы с приятелем Эндрю (…тем самым, к которому у нас уже есть счет за непочтительное обращение с Той Самой Персоной), но он сейчас отошел, босс ему приказала? Ну, вот и отлично, пусть тогда сюда подойдет. Звони ему. И нет, не упоминай, что мы тут, и про вот него тоже не говори, это будет отличный сюрприз, сюрпризы все любят!

Незваные визитеры отступили в тень. Бел вдруг обнял Майлза за плечи и коротко притиснул к себе — успокаивает, понял Майлз со стыдом. «Неужели меня трясет так, что со стороны видно?». Элли бесшумно отперла дверь и прижалась к стене рядом с ней. Вошедшего Эндрю — громилу на голову выше себя — она сняла одним дротиком.

Путь был свободен.

*6*

Коридоры апартаментов были пусты, а не обнаруженным до сих пор обитателям, видимо, посчастливилось сидеть по своим комнатам. Четверка диверсантов в серой дендарийской форме пронеслась по помещениям бесшумной рысцой, пригибаясь, как стая очень шустрых… Майлз хотел сказать «хищников», но почему-то в голову больше лезло сравнение с крысами. А что, умные зверьки, зубастые и проберутся куда хочешь.

Майлз с самого начала кивнул Белу, чтобы тот прикрывал их движение с тыла, а уже сам Бел, умница, придерживал клона при себе. Входить в помещение, где находится Грегор, Майлз и вовсе намеревался вдвоем с Элли, о чем сразу и сказал. Потому что непонятно, в каком тот состоянии сейчас, но явно не в радужном расположении духа, и не стоит начинать их встречу с дополнительного шока. Майлз честно не знал, как бы сам отреагировал, внезапно столкнувшись с собственной копией лицом к лицу. А во-вторых (что было важнее, но о чем он умолчал и держал лишь в уме), не стоит давать ни одному из клон-близнецов шанса совершить необдуманный поступок. И Грегор способен при таких обстоятельствах устроить истерику (маловероятно, но не исключено), и у Бликмена на ровном месте может возникнуть мысль как-то навредить Грегору, не дай бог, он на такие вещи окажется запрограммирован.

Странный тип – Бликмен. Но еще более странными казались Майлзу люди, которые использовали Бликмена и похитили Грегора. Паззл не складывался никак, распадаясь на две половинки. Могущественные заговорщики, сумевшие обмануть СБ на Комарре и безупречно подготовить императорского клона – и эти простенькие апартаменты с парочкой второсортных охранников, где якобы раньше жили кораблевладельцы и где почему-то держат пленника. При полном отсутствии здесь силового поля, газовых мин, обманок, следящих лучей… Слишком просто, сама напрашивается мысль, что это ловушка, только – на кого? Майлз объявился здесь абсолютно случайно, а заманивать ложной доступностью в засаду безымянных офицеров СБ, которые бросятся по следу своего императора, никто не станет.

Даже нужная дверь оказалась заперта на банальный электронный замок, с которым умница Элли справилась за пару минут. Она бесшумно откатила створку, поводя дулом парализатора из стороны в сторону – нет, все чисто, никаких громил-охранников, никакой сигнализации. Майлз сунулся перед нею – все равно ей было несложно целиться поверх его плеча, – вбежал в комнату… Да, обычная комната, наподобие гостиничного номера, без звука мелькает изображение на головизоре, шумит вода в ванной, а на кровати в самом домашнем виде сидит…

– Грегор! – неизвестно, можно ли орать шепотом, но именно это у Майлза и получилось.

– Майлз?! Откуда?

Они выпалили свои реплики почти одновременно; настоящая сцена из мелодрамы. Майлз бросился обнять Грегора, тот неверяще шагнул навстречу, и объятие вышло таким крепким, что у Майлза чуть кости не хрустнули. Грегор тяжело дышал и бормотал что-то вроде: «Майлз, чертяка, ну ты даешь...» – а Майлз просто молча уткнулся носом ему в то место, где плечо переходит в шею, и в глазах у него самым натуральным образом щипало. Как он только мог ошибиться, приняв Бликмена за Грегора в фазе депрессии? Вот оно, неподдельное, свое, безошибочно узнаваемое. Все звуки вокруг, казалось, притихли, как будто включился конус тишины.

За спиной Майлза деликатно покашляла Элли.

– Кхм, парни… давайте, быстренько поцелуйтесь – и к делу. У нас спасение заложника, если вы не забыли.

Майлз с Грегором рефлекторно отпрянули друг от друга, как два подростка, застигнутые на горячем, а потом рассмеялись. Плевать на неловкость, а вот поспешить надо.

– Но как ты меня нашел? – наконец выговорил Грегор.

– Чудом, – признался Майлз честно. – Пожалуй, с сегодняшнего дня я поверю и в то, что Папаша Мороз существует на самом деле.

Цепочка абсолютно случайных совпадений – что он встретил в полицейском участке Бликмена, что тот в конце концов согласился сотрудничать, что похищенного Грегора почему-то решили спрятать здесь, а не в супер-защищенном подвальном бункере где-нибудь в столице Цетаганды, что тот жив и здоров... Запоздало Майлз спохватился:

– Ты в порядке? Идти можешь?

Он хотел задать этот вопрос уверенным небрежным тоном профессионального спасателя, но на последнем слоге голос, увы, дрогнул.

– Идти-то могу, но... – Грегор досадливо махнул рукой. – Меня предупредили, что ввели стоп-капсулу куда-то под лопатку, так, чтобы бежать я даже не пытался. Ави ее действительно разглядела, но трогать не стала, побоялась повредить. Думаю, у твоей боевой леди это лучше выйдет: нож и сканер у нее найдутся?

Ну, вот и ловушка. Правда, лежащая на самой поверхности. Стоп-капсула была высокотехнологичным мерзким изобретением: пленнику вводилось некое биологически опасное вещество в липидной мембране, которую сдерживает от разрушения только определенной частоты излучение. Удалишься от излучателя – смерть. Для содержания одиночного заложника – самое то. Что именно ему ввели: яд, вирус, седативное или это просто блеф-пустышка – определить невозможно, пока не извлечешь загнанную под кожу хрупкую микрокапсулу.

Грегор цапнул футболку, стягивая ее со спины – да, действительно, возле лопатки была видна темная припухлость и след от пневмошприца. Элли моментально скользнула к ним, на ходу засовывая парализатор в кобуру и сдергивая с пояса аптечку. Без пластповязки тут не обойтись, если они не хотят наследить драгоценной императорской кровью по всему пути. Еще пригодился бы медпарализатор, но ничего, Грегор потерпит, он молодчина, не какой-нибудь изнеженный сказочный принц.

– Сейчас мы все уберем быстренько. Будет повод для гордости и боевые шрамы, – улыбнулся Майлз, глядя ему прямо в лицо и взяв обе его руки в свои. «Потерпи, дружище».

К чести Грегора, тот даже не пикнул, только губу чуть прикусил, когда боевой нож Элли взрезал ему кожу на спине. Локализовать – подцепить – извлечь – убрать нож – залить рану обеззараживающей пластповязкой из баллончика. Последовательность действий, которой и их в Академии учили, правда, там шла речь об извлечении осколков. Справится кто угодно с твердой рукой и хорошей сосредоточенностью.

– Никому вообще не шевелиться, или я выстрелю, – раздался внезапно тонкий прохладный голос. Очень, очень знакомый и совершенно неожиданный при этих обстоятельствах.

Майлз, вопреки предупреждению, медленно повернул голову на звук. Он разглядел стройный силуэт, шапочку светлых волос и торжествующую ухмылку на лице Ливии Ну, коммерсантки со Станции Пол. Но главное – оружие в ее руке, и это отнюдь не парализатор, на который он бросился бы не раздумывая, а тускло-серебристый раструб нейробластера. Женщина стояла в нескольких шагах от них и целилась безошибочно в голову Грегора.

– Это мои друзья, Ави, – вздохнул Грегор. – Опусти оружие.

Он, в отличие от Майлза, не казался ни смертельно перепуганным, ни удивленным. А Майлз запоздало вспомнил, что тот уже упоминал про какую-то – или какого-то? – Ави, которая осматривала его спину, но достать смертельный сюрприз не смогла.

– Будь добр, называй меня полным именем, а не этой кличкой. Я Кавилло. Мистер Рота, – или кто ты там на самом деле, неужели вправду мутант Форкосиган? – должен знать, кто я такая. – Намеренно затянутая пауза и победительное: – Я – твой единственный друг, Грег! Если это не так, я очень огорчусь. И застрелю тебя, милый. Из ревности, – и блондинка, как бы ее ни звали, мелко засмеялась. Ее смех звучал как надтреснутый колокольчик.

– Кавилло, который обвинил меня в убийстве и заплатил деньги за мой арест?! – ахнул Майлз, изумившись совпадению даже сквозь весь ужас ситуации.

– Если бы я знала, что ты так назойлив, парень, я бы приказала тебя сразу пристрелить, а не арестовать, – отрезала Кавилло. – Но это и сейчас не поздно.

– Грегор, ты успел завести довольно необычных друзей, – прошипел Майлз сквозь зубы.

Вот так фиаско. Вырвать поражение из пасти победы, так это, кажется, называется. Минуту назад казалось, что спасательная операция завершена и Грегор вот-вот окажется в безопасности. Сейчас его жизнь от смерти отделял один выстрел нейробластера в руках спятившей тетки.

Ошеломление на лице Грегора было, должно быть, копией его собственного.

– Но я… – промямлил он, – она… Сказала, что она из техперсонала. Контрактная рабыня. Приходила ко мне убираться, вот сейчас набирала воду в ванной. Жалела, немного разговаривала, занималась своими делами. Я хотел просить ее о помощи. Я не знал…

Ну да. Отличная маскировка, "кто обращает внимание на слуг". При всем своем усвоенном от приемной матери демократизме Грегор привык, что вокруг него постоянно крутится технический персонал на тех или иных должностях, неназойливый и незаметный – от охраны до горничных. Интересно, где мадам Кавилло прятала свой нейробластер – в ведре со швабрами?

– А ты поверил? Такой наивный мальчик и на такой высокой должности? – в голосе Кавилло послышалось отчетливое презрение.

Эта женщина прекрасно знает, кто перед ней. И не колеблется, направляя нейробластер в висок пленнику. Психопатка. Не то чтобы Майлз не видывал психопатов за свою жизнь, детство в компании Ботари давало неплохую точку отсчета; но конкретно эта целилась в самое дорогое, что у него было на свете.

Он осторожно начал:

– Мадам, я не знаю, какие у вас к нам, здесь присутствующим, счеты… – Он выдержал паузу. Увы, Кавилло не была склонна просветить их по этому вопросу. – Но даже если не учитывать, какие силы стоят за Грегором и почему их не стоит злить, вы не упустили из внимания, что нас трое, а вы одна?

Женщина с нейробластером только расхохоталась:

– Трое, из который один не вооружен, а у двоих – пукалки, в смысле парализаторы и прочая дамская мелочь? Все козыри у меня на руках – смертельное оружие, и я держу вашего драгоценного императора на мушке. И нет, ты не сможешь его прикрыть собой, коротышка, – безжалостно продолжала она. – Так что не делай резких движений.

– Я не делаю, не делаю, – забормотал Майлз успокаивающе.

– Я прекрасно знаю, кто он такой, и определенно могу найти ему лучшее применение, чем барон Лига. А-а, ты не знал? Дарю информацию бесплатно. Бедняга так долго старался, чтобы выкрасть самого барраярского императора, и уже размечтался, что я доставлю ценный приз прямо ему в руки. Как он был разочарован, получив вместо этого заряд в лоб! – Она снова захихикала и показала зубы, словно очень голодная акула. – Я пока прикидываю, кто даст за вашего коронованного мальчика, целого и невредимого, наивысшую цену? Цетагандийцы? Джексонианцы? Или сами барраярцы? Особенно если теперь я смогу добавить на сдачу еще и тебя, ты вроде как сын их премьер-министра.

М-да? Себя Майлз в последнее время рассматривал как отличный расходный материал, потенциального героя и офицера на службе отечеству. В роли ценного предмета для торговли определенно было не так уютно. Бедняга Грегор.

– Советую тебе вести себя паинькой и пойти со мною добровольно, если ты ценишь его жизнь, – весело предложила Кавилло. – А вот девчонка на принцессу не похожа и мне совсем не нужна. Так и быть, пусть уложит себя из парализатора сама и не путается под ногами.

Рот Элли, молчавшей до этой минуты, округлился в возмущенное "О!", но, не дав ей сказать ни слова, Кавилло поторопила:

– Ну?! Жду пять секунд и больше не повторяю. Мне уже стрелять, или она все-таки поспешит?

– У нее заложник, Майлз, – произнесла Элли ровно, и, когда он сокрушенно кивнул, то не глядя выцарапала из кобуры парализатор, поднесла к своей голове и выстрелила.

На пол ее тело свалилось с весьма убедительным стуком. Майлз тихо застонал, видя, как их численное преимущество тает на глазах. Кавилло шагнула вперед, носком ботинка подпихнула выпавший из руки наемницы парализатор, придирчиво изучила с высоты своего небольшого роста. Но за чужим оружием она предусмотрительно наклоняться не стала.

– Люблю послушных, – удовлетворенно подтвердила она. – Ну, а ты...

– Я послушен, мадам, – быстро отрапортовал Майлз. – Не веду себя враждебно. Иду с вами. И могу быть ценным советчиком в вопросе, как именно вам лучше распорядиться персоной, попавшей вам в руки. Как исправить промахи, которые вы уже допустили, к вашей наибольшей выгоде. Взаимной выгоде, добавлю я.

Он буквально услышал, как Грегор затаил дыхание. «Да, абсолютно верно, дружище, «пускаюсь в мои авантюры», как ты любишь выражаться. А что нам еще остается? Лишь бы не случилось так, что эта террористка уведет тебя одного в неизвестном направлении».

– Ты боек, – нахмурилась она.

– Я разумен, мадам. При такой внешности, как у меня, нет иного выбора, чем полагаться на мозги.

Кавилло расхохоталась:

– Считаешь себя самым умным? Возможно, тебе понадобится пересмотреть самооценку, когда ты выйдешь из своего карликового форского мирка на арену настоящих действий.

«Да, да! Переключись на меня, отвлекись от Грегора!»

– Спасибо за совет. А вам, возможно, потребуется проводник по карликовому форскому мирку, если вы планируете торговаться с барраярцами?

– Хм. Ты уверен, что мне понадобятся советы от неудачника, малыш? Если при влиятельной родне свои же отправили тебя служить рядовым агентом, не слишком-то ты преуспел.

Тут возмущенно открыл рот без слов уже Грегор. «Молчи, – взмолился Майлз мысленно. – Ради бога, не начинай ей объяснять, что фор должен служить и рисковать собой, что настоящая военная служба начинается с невысоких чинов и что ты завидуешь тому, как у меня все происходит правильно...» Это он слышал от Грегора не единожды, но для рассуждений о смысле жизни сейчас точно было не время и не место

– Ладно, покажи мне, какой ты послушный. C прошлого нашего свидания ты сбежал, так что давай, раздевайся теперь. Куртка, штаны, ремень. Где там еще у тебя карманы со всякими полезными штуками? Нет, футболку оставь, мутантик, зрелище и так неприглядное. Ботинки тоже. Что снял, свяжи в узел и отпинай в сторону.

«Надеюсь, фразу экс-Ливии Ну насчет свидания Грегор воспримет как дурную шутку… – подумал Майлз машинально и тут же обругал себя. – Можно подумать, это самая большая наша проблема в нынешнюю минуту!»

Голые ноги в носках мерзли на пластиковом полу. Мозги закипали от попыток придумать, как бы обмануть Кавилло и убрать Грегора из-под удара. Все вместе, как положено по физике, образовывало термопару… Под таким напряжением Майлз не чувствовал себя ни разу в жизни, даже когда тонул в полярной трясине.

– Туда, – приказала ему Кавилло.

– В ванную?!

– Ты думал, я действительно хочу таскать с собою маленького предприимчивого паршивца, скользкого, как кусок льда? Мне хватит и заботы о милом Греге.

– Если ты хоть как-то ему навредишь… – с угрозой заговорил Грегор.

Майлз в отчаянии зажмурился. «Ох, ну зачем! Мало, что она шантажирует меня угрозой твоей жизни, теперь она получила такой же рычаг, чтобы управлять тобою».

– Прелесть, какая парочка, – Кавилло издевательски рассмеялась. – Я видела, как вы обжимались. Что ж, маленький фор, можешь и дальше предаваться влажным мечтам о своем приятеле в ванной, там для этого все устроено. Живо!

Щелкнул замок, запирая его. Эхом через пару секунд отдалось клацанье закрываемой входной двери.

Майлз разбежался, ударился в дверь изнутри всем телом… бесполезно, лишь плечо чуть не вывихнул. При должном усилии он может себе и ключицу сломать, только кому это поможет? Он метнулся, выкрутил на максимум все краны. Может, аварийные службы явятся, когда он начнет затапливать окрестные помещения? Хотя, скорее всего, предохранительный клапан перекроет воду. Но что еще? Запертый Танг помнится, пряжкой от пояса чуть не отвернул потолочный плафон, но у Майлза в распоряжении только попользованная зубная щетка…

Снова щелкнула дверь, и сквозь клубы пара Майлз увидел живую и здоровую Элли Куинн.

– Фу-у, – сморщилась она, – ты тут купаться собрался?

Оскальзываясь на намокшем кафеле, Майлз вылетел в комнату, запрыгал на одной ноге, натягивая штаны и ботинки, пока Элли, согнувшись, возилась с замком. «Но как ты?..» – вопросил он ей в спину.

– Старый трюк, – ответила она не оборачиваясь. – Стреляешь по касательной на самом минимуме, сдвигаешь регулятор мощности перед тем, как упасть. Вся хитрость в том, чтобы выполнить это мгновенно, на ощупь и очень плавно. А потом не реагировать, даже если тебя хорошенько пнут в бок. Черт! – пальцы у нее ощутимо дрожали. – Вряд ли Бел сумеет его вскрыть снаружи быстрей.

– Бел?..

– Сумел вместе с Бликменом спрятаться, теперь пытается отследить ее перемещения.

– Как?

– Не знаю! – Она ругнулась сквозь зубы – дверь никак не поддавалась ее усилиям. Майлз уже застегивал ремень, когда замок наконец сдался и пискнул. – Ну, готов?

Побежали! Две, потом – четыре серые крысы, причем одной из них, самой мелкой, только что чувствительно прищемили хвост. Осталось вынюхивать, метаться, выяснять – где Грегор? Куда ушла Кавилло?

Грегор – рослый и тренированный молодой мужчина, с военной подготовкой, крошка Кави достает ему едва до плеча. Теперь, когда на мушке ее нейробластера он один, он может рискнуть и попытаться сопротивляться. Побежит ли она сразу к своей охране, чтобы получить силовую поддержку – и увидит их в отключке? Бросится ли к выходу, гоня пленника перед собой? Затаится ли где-то, умудрившись его парализовать? Подозревает ли – или знает по датчикам – что дендарийцы освободились и отстают от нее всего на несколько минут?

«Апартаменты» на поверку оказались по размеру целым дворцовым крылом с лабиринтом коридоров, перекрываемых дверьми. Как самонадеянно было соваться туда вчетвером – коротышка, женщина, герм и безоружный проводник, – а не с поддержкой взвода бравых десантников в полуброне и со сканерами! Почти так же самонадеянно, как самой Кавилло – украсть Грегора из-под носа у заказчика всего этого предприятия и спрятать на виду, в полупустой секции и с номинальной охраной.

– Там… шарокар подъезжает, – пропыхтел Бел, умудрившийся и на ходу еще что-то смотреть на наручном комме, и за клоном приглядывать, чтобы не отставал. – Налево! И еще метров триста.

Ну конечно же. Элитное жилье, секция с собственной станцией шарокара. Трубы этой транспортной системы пронизывают всю станцию. Зачем Кавилло было бы вообще бежать к дверям? Прямо сейчас она нырнет в капсулу вместе с пленником, и дальше ищи ее. Через полчаса она окажется уже у причала, которых на станции – как пляжей на морском курорте, и на каком из кораблей увезет Грегора, останется только гадать.

Майлз ощутил, что такое всепоглощающее отчаяние. Такая штука, которая накатывает волной, сдавливает твои потроха, поднимает пульс и застилает мир перед глазами отвратительным серым цветом. Нет, не перегрузка, хотя по эффекту похоже.

– Стоп!

Он сперва затормозил и только потом понял, кто отдал это распоряжение хорошим таким командным голосом. Грег Бликмен?

– Я знаю, что делать, – сообщил тот, посмотрел на Майлза почему-то тоскливо, прикусил губу и принялся быстро набирать что-то на своем наручном комме. – Расступитесь. Так, сейчас…

Голокартинка, дрожащая и полупрозрачная, всплыла над его запястьем. Можно было разглядеть румяную физиономию молодого офицера и воротник зеленого мундира.

– Барраярское консульство, – заученно произнес дежурный, – чем мы можем вам помочь?.. – договаривал свою фразу он уже изрядно оторопевшим голосом, стоило ему разглядеть ответное изображение.

– Лейтенант, – произнес Грег Бликмен с нехарактерной властностью, – я Грегор Форбарра, ваш император. Код безопасности зет-игрек-альфа два восемь семь…

«Да, да! О боже, Бликмен, какой ангел храбрости внезапно осенил твою голову, чтобы ты сделал то, о чем я тебя и просить не думал?»

– … это не шутка и не розыгрыш, сверьтесь по кодовым таблицам, проверьте спектр голоса, только быстро! Я похищен и нахожусь на станции Верван-пять, меня собираются увезти в неизвестном направлении, линия шарокара синяя бис, южное направление, точка посадки 228… не спите, записывайте! Я прошу и требую от вас…

«И, мало того, все произнес так абсолютно правильно?»

– …обеспечить немедленное содействие местной полиции в задержании капсулы и обезвреживании террориста и затем подключить к делу все ресурсы Имперской СБ. Особые приметы похитителя – женщина, светлые волосы, невысокая, вооружена и опасна.

– Так точно, сэр! – отбарабанил дежурный, чьи глаза остекленели от непонимания и одновременно – служебного рвения.

Майлз ухватился за стену, чтобы от облегчения не рухнуть в обморок. Получилось!

Бликмен резким движением оборвал связь и шумно выдохнул. Плечи у него тут же поникли, словно он снял с себя тяжелую, неудобную, но державшую ему спину броню.

– Помни, ты обещал, что не сдашь меня им на опыты, – буркнул он в сторону Майлза. – Ну, пошли, что ли?

Они порысили в сторону остановки шарокара, но уже без той отчаянной спешки. Сердце у Майлза постепенно успокаивалось и больше не выдавало удар за ударом в темпе скорострельной пушки.

– И что, можно было вот так просто? – восхищенно прокомментировал Бел– Позвонить барраярцам и пустить в ход тяжелую артиллерию?

– Можно, если ты барраярский император, – пояснил очнувшийся Майлз. – Или, на худой конец, имперский Аудитор.

«Вот если бы с таким заявлением явился я, мичман Форкосиган, меня бы пропустили через дюжину проверок, имею ли я право знать все названные коды, а до их окончания на всякий случай продержали бы под замком, ничего не предпринимая и не разглашая. А уж про подозрительных лиц инопланетной наружности, я просто молчу».

– Вот именно, – вмешалась Элли. – А если бы мы от своего лица позвонили в станционную полицию, нам бы предложили заполнить десяток форм и подождать, авось послезавтра до нас дойдет очередь. Знаем, как же; сколько я времени потратила в полицейских участках, вызволяя своих ребят…

– Но у нас был император, – упорствовал Торн, не понимающий, как это гениальный адмирал Нейсмит не додумался до такой простой вещи. – Точнее, хорошая подделка под него. Майлз, почему ты сразу не приказал ему?..

– Приказал? – Майлз устало вздохнул и перевел взгляд на мистера Бликмена, так панически боявшегося барраярской СБ. – Произнести такую речь можно только добровольно и на приливе куража. Браво, Грег. Это было по-настоящему смело и отлично выполнено.

* 7 *

Пока не подкатил вызванный ими вагончик шарокара, Майлз чуть не подпрыгивал от нетерпения. Бел усмехнулся и принялся ему скрашивать ожидание историей про старинное транспортное средство по имени «трамвай», которое один недоумок спьяну попытался угнать. Мораль сей истории состояла в том, что ни трамваю, ни шарокару с проложенного пути никуда не деться.

«А если барраярцы передумают полагаться на странный звонок? А если местная полиция им не поверит? А если Кавилло успеет вписаться в узкий временной зазор, пока бюрократическая машина набирает ход?»

– Адмирал, – тихонько намекнула ему на ухо Элли, – вы ведете себя несолидно. Подобное поведение у персоны вашего чина в мирное время вызывает смех, а в военное – панику…

«Вот же, попались мне знатоки старых анекдотов! Только Бликмену не хватало присоединиться и рассказать что-нибудь пикантное… ну, не знаю, про пингвина и монашку».

Шарокар приехал в ту минуту, когда он уже был готов всерьез выговорить Грегу за нерассказанную шутку.

Тонкие пальцы Бела пробежались по кнопкам, включили карту и безошибочно нашли в ней узел, помеченный как «объезд». «Вот тут перекрытие, тут оцепление, станционная полиция молодцы, а тут мы вылезем», – мурлыкал он себе под нос, ничуть не волнуясь за происходящее. Еще бы, он не видел блестящий раструб нейробластера, приставленный к виску Грегора, и не обмирал от ужаса при этом зрелище.

– Ну! Не тормозим, побежали, – скомандовал Бел, когда капсула остановилась. Сначала выскочила Элли, потом Бликмен – показалось, или Бел выпроводил его в дверь легким шлепком? Майлз поспешил за ними, стараясь выдерживать темп длинноногих дендарийцев. Сердце так и прыгало в груди, и не от бега.

Когда он врезался со всего маху в спину Бела, но даже не сразу понял, что случилось.

– Не пойду! – упрямился Бликмен. – Туда, куда нас несет – там полиция, так?

– Ну и?..

– Полиция, которую вызвали эти барраярские костоломы по моему звонку. Значит, и они сами явились. И вы хотите, чтобы я сам к ним вышел, как артист на бис, встал прямо рядом с их драгоценным императором – сравнивайте, ребята, как мы похожи?

Бликмен скрестил руки на груди для пущей выразительности. Отчаявшийся Майлз начал подталкивать Бела сзади, побуждая его поспешить.

– Ты уж, милый, решайся, туда ты или сюда, – томно протянул Бел и не глядя поймал Майлза за плечо.

– На самопожертвование я пока не готов, – буркнул Бликмен. – Вот он, – он указал подбородком в сторону Майлза, – пусть им объяснит ситуацию, и прикроет меня, и точно выяснит, что настоящий Грегор не прикажет меня безопасности ради пристрелить – там посмотрим.

Уговаривать? Наорать? Обещать с три короба? Парализовать? Увы, самым быстрым способом было снова оставить упрямца под охраной капитана Торна. Тем более в чем-то он был прав.

– Бел, головой отвечаешь! – крикнул Майлз, пролез ему под руку и вместе с Элли рванул дальше. Грегор, где бы он ни находился, притягивал его сейчас, как магнит – стрелку компаса.

«А еще, – думал он, пыхтя, – надо побыстрее успеть на место, чтобы объяснить Грегору, каким образом и откуда «он звонил в консульство» и звал на помощь». Потому что негоже императору трех планет в любой ситуации путаться в показаниях и выглядеть болваном. Отсюда неизбежно придется рассказать и про клона-двойника, желательно на ухо и при этом не слишком привлекая к этому разговору внимание. М-да. Что-то подсказывало Майлзу, что новости этой Грегор рад не будет. Хотя пуще любых разговоров хотелось просто кинуться ему на шею и ощутить, что он в полном порядке.

Элли примчалась к точке первой, вернее, как к точке – к перегораживающей проход паре патрульных, возле которых уже скопилось несколько любопытствующих и тех, кому надо было именно вон в тот переулок и никуда больше. «Экстренные ремонтные работы. Проходите мимо, леди и джентльмены», – твердили они монотонно.

Это так-то полиция ловит террористов? «Леди, не могли бы вы пройти вон туда, сдать оружие и отпустить заложника, спасибо за внимание»?

Майлз заметался было, но высмотрел в щель между плечами стражей порядка зеленый барраярский мундир и тут же потребовал со всей важностью: «Пропустите меня к барраярскому консулу. Я близкий родственник пострадавшего. Он хочет меня видеть». Он не уточнял, кто кого хочет видеть, но, как ни странно, сработало. Консул в чьем лице и так были видны все признаки подступающей паники, только замахал руками на странного коротышку, которому хватало безумия произносить вслух нечто вроде «я сводный брат его величества, лорд Форкосиган, я в курсе происходящего», и уж точно не мог стать преградой между ним и Грегором.

Грегор!..

Самый важный человек для трех планет – и для него лично. Живой, вроде бы – невредимый; настороженно оглядывающийся – и вспыхивающий неподдельной радостью, едва он заметил Майлза. И, к счастью, мелкая злобная блондинка больше не целила из нейробластера ему в голову. Ее нейробластер вместе с кобурой перекочевал в руки полиции, и она стояла рядом с полицейскими, что-то возмущенно им доказывая.

Майлзу страстно захотелось увести Грегора и от этого нейробластера, и от этой мерзавки подальше, на расстояние не менее пары километров, и немедленно. Причем в хорошо охраняемое, закрытое помещение, где они могли бы остаться наедине, рассказывать друг другу, захлебываясь, что именно с ними случилось, целоваться между делом, мгновенно заводясь – а может, начать сразу с основного пункта программы, а потом, расслабившись после короткого бурного секса, уже и полежать бок о бок, и неспешно поцеловаться, и все рассказать, а потом попытаться совместно решить, что же делать дальше. Все это промелькнуло у него в голове спрессованным в одну короткую мысль-молнию и отложилось на подкорку. Не сейчас. Что там говорит полицейским Кавилло?

Контролируемое раздражение на лице, военная стойка, рубленые жесты изящной ладонью: «Это что, какой-то розыгрыш? У вас нет никакого права меня задерживать. Я – командующий флота, обеспечивающего безопасность вашей станции; да, разумеется, и разрешение на армейское оружие у меня тоже есть, так что извольте его вернуть. Нет, я никого не похищала, разумеется. Это внутренние дисциплинарные дела флота Рэндалла, вам не следует вмешиваться, офицер».

С другим полицейским, чином повыше, сейчас общался барраярский консул. Спор шел не менее горячо. «Нет. Нет и нет! Его слова мы сомнению не подвергаем, майор. И имеем все основания считать, что это именно тот человек, чьим именем он назвался. Да вы понимаете, если есть хоть малейшая вероятность того, что эта женщина похитила и держала под прицелом смертельного оружия особу главы государства! У нас, да и в любой нормальной стране, это квалифицируется как государственная измена…» – «Не вижу перед собой никакую главу, сэр. Только молодого человека в неприглядном виде без удостоверяющих документов, и его спутницу, имеющую лицензию на оружие. На основании чего мы требуем от вас уплаты штрафа за ложный вызов служб безопасности и помехи общественному порядку, и не надо мне угрожать этим вашим дипломатическим конфликтом. Это квалифицируется как хулиганство, между прочим!»

А ведь барраярцы еще не знают про заговор во всей своей красе и заранее для него подготовленного клона! Майлз понял, что ему надо действовать, причем быстро. Только много блефа, еще больше слов и убедительная энергия могут помочь спасти положение.

– Грегор! Верь мне, я сейчас все улажу. Да-да, я знаю про твой звонок в полицию, детали потом…

Пируэт. Поймать за рукав того молодого барраярца, что отвечал в консульстве на вызов – предположительно, военный атташе.

– Я – лорд Форкосиган и офицер Имперской СБ, лейтенант. Нахожусь в Ступице Хеджена по личному поручению шефа СБ, имел непосредственное отношение к операции спасения Его величества. – «И ведь ни слова лжи, какой я молодец!» – Вы должны предпринять все меры к задержанию этой женщины, в противном случае я уверен, что капитан Иллиан снимет головы со всех присутствующих, не считая императора. Да, возможно буквально. Выполняйте!

А дипломату – пара других убедительных доводов.

– Господин консул, позвольте в сторонку на пару слов?.. Сэр, вы намерены открыто заявить о том, что император был похищен? И начать международный скандал баз санкции премьер-министра, МИДа и СБ? Я рекомендую вам спросить хотя бы у его величества, каковы его намерения в этом отношении. – Легкий толчок в нужную сторону.

Так, всех озадачил? Замечательно. Осталась одна персона.

– Мадам Кавилло? Точней, командующий, мэм? У нас с вами прежде были разногласия, но вы сами говорили мне о возможности переговоров с барраярцами. Помните? Я готов выступить для вас посредником в этом деле и уладить все недоразумения, если вы, в свою очередь, нам поможете в поиске важной информации…

Кавилло уставилась на него изумленно. Она явно ожидала рычания и попытки вцепиться ей в горло с воплем «Не уйдешь, негодяйка!», но никак не этого потомка болтовни и глупого приглашения в финале. За кого он ее принимает, за дуру? Из всех барраярцев ей нужен только Грегор, в качестве пленника, да и тот, похоже, уже уплыл у нее из рук… Похоже, идиот тут один – Майлз, и она смотрела на него в упор, победительно усмехаясь. Вот и молодчина. В результате она успела только дернуться и тут же замерла, едва подошедшая сзади Элли дружески положила руку ей на плечо.

А в пальцах-то – иголка от дротикомета с «коктейлем террориста». Ах, молодец, коммандер Куинн!

– Так вы пойдете с нами, мэм? – повторил Майлз медленно и членораздельно и, разумеется, получил от одурманенной Кавилло нужный ответ. Ура!

Так, это тоже получилось… Он сцепил руки за спиной, чтобы не выдать дрожь в пальцах. Лейтенант? Предложите даме руку. Майор? Этот человек – кивок в сторону Грегора, – ведь ничего не нарушил, у вас нет основания его задерживать. Консул? Мы предоставляем укрытие всем участникам этой истории на территории консульства, там Барраяр, за них отвечаем мы. Да, я сам разберусь насчет фондов на штрафы, подпишите их бумагу, ради всего святого, и давайте уже убираться отсюда. Элли? Свяжешься с Белом, оповестишь флот, вызовешь подкрепление, да, договорились, беги, чек с покрытием расходов я вышлю сразу же, как только мы окажемся в посольстве…

Майлза уже трясло от прилива адреналина. Неудивительно, что Грегор сам подхватил его под локоть; хватка была сильной, решительной и до умиления родной. И это было, пожалуй, достойным вознаграждением за сумасшествие последнего получаса.

***

Когда они наконец-то остались одни – в очень комфортном, запертом, проверенном, гарантированно изолированном от прослушивания помещении без окон – Майлз сообщил совершенно серьезно:

– А теперь я намерен уткнуться тебе в жилетку и полчаса рыдать от ужаса после всего, что произошло в последние пару дней.

– Да пожалуйста. Но я думал, ты предпочел бы снять с меня эти тряпки, включая жилетку.

– На тебе нет жилетки…

– Угу. А у тебя нет обыкновения рыдать. Но мы можем основать новую традицию, – великодушно разрешил Грегор.

– Бесполезно, футболки на тебе теперь тоже больше нет… – Майлз блаженно привалился к его голому боку. Не удержался, скосил глаза – приснопамятный шрамик, с которого началась вся история с опознанием клона, был на месте. – Господи боже, ты бы только знал, как хорошо, что ты со мною.

– Уж я-то знаю, – отозвался Грегор. – Слушай, мы так и будем дальше обмениваться бессмысленными репликами?

– Намек понят. – Майлз пригнул его голову к себе и поцеловал.

Губы у Грегора были сухие, на одной – корочка; а целовался он нетерпеливо. Адреналин после боя – это хорошо-о… На долю Майлза пришлось немного настоящих боев, но здесь и сейчас он намеревался увенчать свою победу как положено.

– Знаешь, – выговорил он, задыхаясь, – как по традиции прекрасная принцесса благодарит своего спасителя?

– Эм-м… я не принцесса, я целый император, – Грегор все-таки изловчился его сцапать, притянул к себе и следующий поцелуй уже взял сам, а потом сообщил в самое ухо, еще и прикусывая для доходчивости: – Тем глубже будет моя благодарность.

Дольше, слаще, изобретательней, нужный эпитет подставить? От свободы того, что они двое здесь и сейчас могут позволить себе друг с другом, захватывало дух.

Но свет Майлз все-таки выключил.

Потом, снова при свете, они придирчиво оглядели друг друга и собрали с пола одежду.

– Я был очень осторожен, – похвастался Майлз.

– А я вел себя тихо, – пожал плечами Грегор. – Один-один. Здешний консул и так на грани инфаркта, не стоит взрывать его мозг интересными подробностями из жизни высшего форства.

– Да уж. Невооруженным глазом видно, что он обращается с тобою с опаской, словно с бомбой, готовой рвануть. «Сир, вам должно находиться в положении, соответствующим вашему статусу, в положенной безопасности и с возможностью соблюдения протокола», – передразнил он. – Здесь у них просто маленькое диппредставительство, которому и в страшных снах не снилось принимать в своих стенах твою персону; служащих всего трое – консул, военный атташе – тот юный лейтенантик, и торгпред.

– Юный? Он на несколько лет старше тебя.

– Боже, неужели я выгляжу таким же лопоухим юнцом? – Майлз преувеличенно закатил глаза. – В общем, теперь консул счастлив, что у него тут есть я, несмотря на все неприглядные особенности моей внешности. А когда я намекнул, что могу выйти на связь с опытным офицером СБ и обученным телохранителем, его благодарность возросла до небес.

– А откуда ты их возьмешь?

– Это мое нынешнее начальство и мой, буквально, телохранитель. Выданные мне в одном комплекте дядюшкой Саймоном: капитан Унгари и сержант Оверхолт. Я потерял одного на станции Пола, другого – на Станции Консорциума, но не такие это ребята, чтобы долго пребывать в бездействии.

Майлз подсел к Грегору на край кровати. Свою порцию объятий он еще не получил, и торопился набрать их впрок, пока им не пришлось выйти к обитателям консульства и вести там себя прилично.

– Иллиан действительно прислал тебя в Ступицу своим личным распоряжением? – полюбопытствовал Грегор, обнимая его за плечи

– Совершенно точно.

– Но почему тебя? Не то, что я не верил в твои способности, Майлз – в конце концов это ты меня освободил!.. – но, извини за прямоту, расследования и спасение заложников – не твоя специальность. Или, – он вдруг смутился, – Саймон Иллиан узнал, что мы?..

– Полагаю, он давно знает, что мы. Гм. И, возможно, даже знает, где мы и сколько раз, но не считает нужным нас этими деталями смущать. Однако при чем тут расследование?

– Ну да, – Грегор почесал в затылке. – Мы не в голодрамах про мистическую связь влюбленных.

– Вообще-то, – вздохнул Майлз, – все проще. Меня сюда прислали вовсе не на розыск тебя. Да что там говорить, тебя вообще не искали…

– Что-о?! – Грегор вскочил с кровати.

– Послушай, я должен тебе кое-что сказать… – начал Майлз.

– Знаешь, Майлз, – насупясь, перебил его Грегор, – с такой фразы обычно начинают сообщение о незаконных детях или внезапной женитьбе.

Хотелось бы негодующе возразить, но…

– Гм, вообще-то я подразумеваю почти то же самое.

– Ты женился?

Звучало бы шуткой, если бы Грегор в этот момент не нахмурился так выразительно.

– Нет! И не заявил о претензиях на твою табуретку, если на то пошло. – Майлз мученически воздел руки. – Если ты хоть ненамного перестанешь меня перебивать, я расскажу тебе одну интересную и очень важную для тебя историю. Тебя никто не искал, потому что… ты никуда не пропадал, прикинь? Ты оставался на Комарре, участвовал в переговорах, выполнял все протокольные обязанности. Короче… Грегор, у тебя есть клон.

– Что?! – повторил Грегор с совершенно той же изумленной интонацией.

– Клон. Специально выращенный и обученный. На которого тебя подменили, когда украли. Это же логично, согласись? – заторопился он с объяснением. – Крадешь из музея картину – повесь вместо нее копию, так дольше не хватятся.

– Ты когда-нибудь крал картины? – не понял Грегор.

– Да нет же! Просто рассуждаю логично. Картины тут вообще не при чем, я говорил про клона. Тебя на него подменили, и никто ничего не заметил, потому что вы действительно похожи как две одномарковые монетки с одного пресса, но ему на твоем месте почему-то не понравилось, так что он тоже сбежал. Пять дней назад.

Ох. Похоже, он слишком завелся, судя по обилию метафор, которые начал вставлять в речь. А ведь к самому деликатному вопросу он пока не подошел.

– Сбежал? – недоумение Грегора возрастало. Хотя. Спрашивается, какой нормальный человек не сбежит с этого поста? Вот разве что сам Грегор. Чувство долга у него железное.

– Вот именно. С переговоров на Комарре, под самым носом у СБ. Старика Иллиана удар хватит, если еще не хватил, а что он с твоей охраной сделает…

– А ты откуда знаешь, что он похож? – брякнул Грегор уж совсем глупость. Ведь если это клон… гм. Если честно, до Бликмена Майлз ни разу в жизни не видел клонов, кроме как на учебных голофильмах с Беты, а если им во всем верить, порой можно было попасть в очень неприятную ситуацию.

– Я его видел, – признался Майлз покаянно. – Вот как тебя сейчас. То есть не в том смысле, что как тебя до этого, не подумай! Я попал с ним в одну камеру в полицейском участке Консорциума. Я… довольно быстро понял, что это – не ты, и мы, ну, уговорили его признаться. И он нам помогал тебя спасать, между прочим! Он неплохой парень, этот клон.

– И где сейчас находится твой неплохой парень? – уточнил Грегор очень ровным, спокойным голосом. Ну точно, сердится.

– Под присмотром другого хорошего парня. Моего дендарийского офицера, – уточнил Майлз. Это же совсем другое дело? – Они друг другу, кажется, нравятся, он взял над клоном шефство. Точнее не он – оно; в смысле, Бел – бетанский герм, но технически это значения не имеет. – Майлз сделал паузу и жалобно сказал. – Грегор! Ты меня запутал.

– Это я тебя запутал? Майлз! Я люблю тебя как сводного брата, друга и… и все остальное, но сейчас испытываю настоятельное желание вколоть тебе фаст-пенту. Чтобы нормально вытрясти из тебя информацию.

– Ты не умеешь с фаст-пентой допрашивать, этому надо учиться, – поправил Майлз. – О, кстати, забыл сказать. У этого клона на фаст-пенту аллергия, собственно, на этом мы его и подловили. А что ты еще хочешь про него знать? Я тебе так расскажу, без спецсредств.

– Расскажет он… Откуда твой клон вообще взялся?

– Вот это я знаю. Если верить его рассказу, его сделали и вырастили на Джексоне, причем давным-давно, из какого-то образца твоей ткани.

– Проще не стало. Откуда на Джексоне взялся мой образец ткани, да еще давным-давно?

– Спроси что-нибудь полегче. Меня тогда даже в проекте не было. Попробуй узнать у Иллиана. Или у моего отца. Хотя нет, лучше у Иллиана; если я правильно посчитал по датам, то, когда твоего клона сделали, отец еще был в капитанском чине и летал в патруле, подальше от всей политики. А, вот что! Попробуй узнать подробности у Кавилло, промежуточного заказчика ведь она пристукнула?

Грегор уставился на него так, словно он только что вытащил кролика из шляпы.

– Кавилло! Так какого черта мы тут, гм, прохлаждаемся, – сперва он, похоже, хотел употребить более конкретное выражение, – если можем ее допросить?

– А! – Майлз махнул рукой. – Ты разве не обратил внимание, как ловко мы ее увели? «Коктейль диверсанта»: фаст-пента и парализующая смесь либо седативное. Поскольку она не рухнула прямо на месте, значит, второе. Но это также значит, что она проспит несколько часов прежде чем с ней можно будет поговорить. Свидание с крошкой Кави тебе придется отложить.

– Свидание, – проворчал Грегор. – Это ты мне должен свидание за все, что тут наговорил и чуть не до инфаркта довел. Причем в качестве компенсации меня полагается ублажать полчаса как минимум.

«Нет, он не сердится». Майлз подсел поближе, для пробы чмокнул за ухом. Грегор моментально вытянул свою длинную граблю и поймал его, притянув вплотную.

– Не вопрос, – счастливо согласился Майлз. – часа полтора у нас точно есть.

Что дальше? Грегор решит в два счета свести его с ума мучительной нежностью – а он может? Или Майлзу придет в голову похулиганить и рассказать в подробностях, что именно водится в секс-шопах свободной коммерческой зоны и какое применение он бы мог этому найти? Тоже возможно. За полтора часа можно успеть и то, и другое.

***

– Сир, милорд… – Лейтенант Брайан – СБшник, военный атташе и по совместительству еще и медик консульства – мялся, но продолжал упорствовать. Сказывалась СБшная выучка. – Я не намерен оспаривать ваши приказы, но прошу прислушаться к моему опыту. Процедуру лучше проведу я. Допрос под фаст-пентой протекает успешнее и быстрей, если допрашиваемого не связывают со следователем ранее сформированные эмоциональные отношения, особенно негативные. А ваш опыт знакомства с этой женщиной нельзя, гм, назвать обоюдно доброжелательным.

Эти формулировки Брайан, похоже, припас заранее и очень ими гордился. Еще бы, намекнуть на неделикатные обстоятельства похищения императора так тонко. Дипломатическая манера выражаться – это какая-то заразная болезнь, решил Майлз.

– Вы сможете наблюдать за ходом допроса через камеру, а свои уточнения транслировать мне в наушник, – лейтенант двумя пальцами поднял со стола гарнитуру и продемонстрировал ее высоким гостям.

Словно дохлую мышь, мысленно прокомментировал Майлз. Он вообще чувствовал, как сейчас подкатывает совершенно неуместный сейчас приступ черного юмора. Запоздалая реакция на стресс, должно быть. А вот Грегор был серьезен, как похоронный агент при заключении контракта. Они переглянулись и кивнули.

В результате они остались в тесном помещении с мониторами, куда вмещались только пара жестких стульев. Лейтенант покраснел до кончиков ушей, предлагая своему императору эту каморку. Майлз тоже слегка покраснел – но по совершенно иным причинам: дворцовый закуток с распределительным щитком пришел ему на ум совершенно не к месту.

Смертельно серьезный Брайан привел Кавилло под прицелом и тут же пристегнул ее наручниками к креслу. Особа, похитившая императора, опасна по определению, даже если она не достает тебе макушкой до плеча. Уж Майлз-то все знал про то, сколько энергии может таить в себе один коротышка.

Шипение пневмошприца; губы Кавилло слегка разжались, и голубые глаза перестали сверкать таким бешеным огнем.

– Вот сейчас он будет задавать контрольные вопросы, – тихонько объяснил Майлз, решив взять на себя роль гида. – Имя, звание, текущее задание. Мы все это знаем и так. Это для калибровки.

– Угу, знаем.

– И как ее звать, и для чего здесь ее флот, все официально и законно. Кстати, мне она представилась как Ливия Ну. Ну же, лейтенант, спроси у нее нормально, о каком «здесь» ты говоришь…

«А что именно вы делали в помещении 188 сектора II?» – быстро поглядев на свой планшет, продолжил Брайан.

«О, я проверяла, как там Грегор. Уже третий день. Не могла же я такое важное дело поручить охране? Парни бывали грубоваты, ну, это им простительно, они знать не знали, кто он такой. Что не знаешь – то не сможешь сболтнуть, а я не сомневалась, что его очень тщательно ищут…».

– Ты же сказал, что Иллиан еще не начал меня искать? – Грегор непонимающе наморщил лоб.

– Я думаю, она имела в виду вовсе не барраярскую СБ… Тс-с!

«…Каким образом и где я взяла его в плен? Да нет же, я не брала, я перехватила. Брал его барон Лига, он и провернул всю операцию. Ну как, барон – на Джексоне все бароны, кроме тех, кто Великий Барон. Но это не помешало мне его убрать, когда он сделался не нужен».

– Лига, Лига… На станции Пола был некий Сидней Лига, коммерсант – человечек ничем не примечательный, кроме того, что меня обвинили в его убийстве. Обвинил, что характерно, субъект неизвестного мне пола по фамилии Кавилло.

– Ты не говорил! – вскинулся Грегор.

– Во-первых, не успел. Во-вторых, если пересказывать тебе все глупости, что случились со мною в Ступице, ты бы запутался и окончательно потерял ко мне уважение. Да ты послушай!

«Сообщал ли вам указанный Лига, каким образом он намеревался выкрасть Грегора Форбарру? Звучало ли при этом слово «подмена»?

«Кое-что говорил. Все детали меня не интересовали, но раз уж моему кораблю пришлось везти этого двойника туда, а обратно – якобы его же, но в карантине, то про клона я, конечно, знала. Забавное место – Джексон. Если поискать по старым записям, там на складах такое найдется! Даже цветок папоротника и клон барраярского императора».

– М-да, прелесть, что за женщина, – прокомментировал Майлз ядовито. Значит, Лига нанял один из ее кораблей для сомнительного рейса к Комарре и обратно – а она заплатила ему тем, что по возвращении прикончила его самого, перехватила груз и спряталась на станции? Вот скорпионище! Грегор, она тебя не ужалила случайно?

– Нет. И даже не целовала.

«С какой целью вы удерживали Грегора Форбарру и что намеревались сделать с ним дальше?»

«Естественно, передать его за выкуп в руки той политической силы, которая способна извлечь из этого наибольшую выгоду».

– Уж, конечно, не предложить тебе руку и сердце, – хохотнул Майлз.

Грегор посмотрел на него искоса и неодобрительно. А что? Майлз на темы женитьбы шутил легче, чем он. Возможно, потому, что родители на Майлза с этим вопросом не давили никогда, зато вокруг Грегора постоянно курсировала, как эсминец боевого охранения, тетя Элис, не дававшая ему забыть об Императорском Долге Размножиться.

«Применялись ли к Грегору Форбарре за время пребывания у вас какие-либо вредоносные, наркотические или токсичные вещества?»

– Хороший вопрос, кстати. Вдруг она, кроме следилки, всадила тебе какую-нибудь дрянь, которая свалит тебя через полгода, если не принять меры, – Майлз озабоченно поморщился. Хорошего бы токсиколога сюда и прямо сейчас.

«О, нет. Разве что по мелочи. От капельки снотворного и термовируса никакого среда такому здоровому мальчику быть не должно, а надо было его, бедняжку, протащить через таможню без всякого сопротивления. Он должен был поступить к заказчику чистым, не знаю уж, для какой обработки или чего еще. Цетагандийцы такие изощренные специалисты в работе с биологией – и фармакологией».

– Мерзавка, – произнес Грегор без всякого выражения на лице. Тайный кошмар Майлза – лишиться разума, например, под выстрелом нейробластера. Кошмар Грегора – лишиться воли?

«Мне и выбирать необходимости не было. Лига сделал за меня всю работу. Он предварительно договорился с цетагандийцами и наладил контакты с их посредником».

– Но она говорила, что пока думает, кому именно меня продать! – быстро напомнил Грегор.

Майлз быстро поднес к губам микрофон и заговорил:

– Брайан! При нас она сказала, что еще выбирает покупателя. Упоминала, кроме Цетаганды, Джексон и собственно Барраяр. Уточните.

«Вы упоминали ранее, что еще только решаете, с кого затребовать плату за Грегора Форбарру. Какие варианты вы имели в виду?»

Смех. Не фастпентальное нервное хихиканье, а именно довольный смех:

«Ах, какие они глупые, эти барраярские мальчики. Стоило упомянуть, что я рассматриваю в качестве получателя их государство, и оба стали такими послушными. Нет, конечно. Я блефовала. Если выставлять такой приз на аукцион, можно остаться ни с чем, а можно – и самой превратиться в ничто. Ах, Цетаганда. Огромные деньги, статус, убежище, новая личность. И они нашли бы прекрасное применение молодому Грегору, наверняка он скоро бы вернулся домой, практически неотличимый от себя прежнего, не считая перемены мнения по паре вопросов. Или нашелся бы в дальнем уголке галактики, совершенно не помнящий о том, какие приключения пережил? Какие вы нехорошие, мальчики, испортили Кави такой план…»

Майлз молча сжал Грегору руку. Телепатии не бывает, но так можно передать без всяких слов и «да, мы молодцы, сорвали ее план», и «ты спасся, держись, все в прошлом».

«Вы можете назвать имя посредника, через которого должны были организовать эту сделку?»

«Конечно же. Имя. Место жительства. Условный знак для разговора. Такой почтенный гем-лорд, коммерсант. Наверняка из их разведки, как думаете? Все гемы – военные. Все военные – агенты Безопасности. Иначе откуда ему знать, когда начнется цетагандийское вторжение на Верван?»

* 8 *

После этого ошеломляющего заявления допрос Кавилло пошел по кругу и больше подобных неожиданностей не принес. Зато закуток с мониторами стал внезапно действовать Майлзу на нервы, неприятно напоминая своим замкнутым неуютом тюремную камеру. До комнаты, где они могли бы поговорить, он Грегора чуть не за рукав тащил.

— Война?!

— Я даже не слишком удивлен. Иллиан подозревал что-то подобное, когда направил меня сюда с разведкой. Ну, если быть честным, направил он Унгари, а меня просто повесил ему на шею в надежде, что по ходу нам подвернутся мои дендарийцы. Но это лишь подтверждает прозорливость старины Саймона.

— И его паранойю. Но это неважно. Нам ты что предлагаешь делать?

— Хм. — Майлз подпер подбородок кулаком, однако размышления были недолгими. — Прежде всего, убрать из зоны боевых действий одну коронованную голову, оказавшуюся здесь случайно. Тебе нужно затребовать курьерский корабль нашего посольства на Верване и вернуться в пределы Империи с положенной тебе охраной.

Грегор насупился и отвернулся. Можно подумать, он ожидал услышать что-то другое!

— Знаешь, Майлз, — произнес он куда-то в сторону, — ты сейчас повторяешь ошибку своего отца — считаешь меня беспомощным младенцем.

— А вот нет. Я тебя считаю всего лишь негодником, который не решился ни сделать собственными силами, ни назначить своею волей наследника Империи. Для такой оценки не нужно обладать стратегической проницательностью моего отца.

— Дождешься, тебя назначу, — буркнул Грегор. Ох уж эти императорские капризы.

— Мы переходим к угрозам? Тогда уж лучше Айвена, он в парадном форбаррском мундире будет смотреться красивее.

— Айвена! — Грегор в преувеличенном ужасе закатил глаза. — Ты смерти моей хочешь?

— А ты хочешь, чтобы меня хватил инфаркт от одной перспективы сесть на твою табуретку! — возразил Майлз резонно. Шутка повисла в воздухе, и он сдался: — Ладно, не в том дело. Просто война — штука неаккуратная и грязная, и я предпочел, чтобы ты держался от нее подальше, пока можешь.

— Ты же не держался. Стыдно мне быть большим неженкой, чем самый мелкий из моих мичманов.

— Три года назад меня зацепило только краем, — признался Майлз нехотя, — и то хватило. Я потерял сержанта Ботари, заработал язву и чуть не попал дома под обвинение в измене. И это была мелкая локальная войнушка, чуть ли не планетарная, а я не лез в бой геройствовать и все время держал свою задницу в мягком командном кресле.

— Я и не хочу геройствовать, — твердо сказал Грегор. — Просто… действовать.

— Это похищение растормошило тебя.

— Не то слово, скорее разозлило. К покушениям я привык относиться стоически, но… покушение не содержит элемент унижения. Опасность облагораживает. А чувствовать тебя беспомощным товаром, который везут на торги, не очень-то здорово.

— Ух. В меньшем масштабе, но знаю лично. Я опытный арестант.

Грегор смерил Майлза критическим взглядом.

— Ты опытный смутьян, это точно.

— Весь к вашим услугам, сир.

— Тогда помоги мне.

— В чем именно?

— Я намерен не допустить этой войны. Но как, скажи на милость, я смогу это сделать, сидя в уютном дворце на Барраяре? Там кресла уж чересчур мягкие.

— Только-то? Велика вероятность, что мы с тобой уже ее предотвратили. Если заказчик Кавилло рассчитывал на твое похищение, чтобы подкрепить успех своей военной кампании, это у него уже не вышло.

— А если он имеет запасные варианты на все случаи: если меня спасут, если не спасут, если удастся промыть мне мозги в плену и внедрить в них программу, если просто будет достаточно выбросить меня где-нибудь на другом конце сети П-В туннелей, если мой летящий домой курьер попадет в засаду, и меня разнесут на молекулы?

— А это, кстати, аргумент. Нет, не надо отправлять тебя домой на курьерской скорлупке. Нужно официально вызвать сюда крейсер побольше, чтобы ты улетел уже на нем. И учти, я не шучу. Если я этого не сделаю, то есть не уговорю это сделать тебя, капитан Иллиан с меня голову снимет.

— Не заговаривай мне зубы. Я говорю, мы не знаем, какие ходы с нашей стороны уже предусмотрел противник.

— Если он предусмотрел вообще все, значит, нам противостоит гребаный гений злодейства, провидец и сверхчеловек, — сказал Майлз мрачно. — В таком случае нам остается только накрыться простынкой и ползти в сторону почетного захоронения. Одно могу сказать, моя встреча с твоим клоном, а, значит, и вся наша спасательная операция, была чистой случайностью.

— А если тебе этого клона как раз Кавилло и подсунула? А, Майлз? И тебя же вовремя в тюрьму засадила. Что скажешь?

— Сказал бы, что ты параноик не хуже Иллиана, но… вариант интересный. Однако он разбивается о показания самой Кавилло под фаст-пентой.

— Под которой лгать, конечно, невозможно. Но надо ли тебе объяснять различие между правдой и истиной?

— Допустим… — Майлз завелся, вскочил, принялся расхаживать по комнате. — Кавилло убеждена, что рассказывает нам все, как оно есть на самом деле. Кто сформировал у нее подобное убеждение — другой вопрос… Нет, не сходится. Раз Кавилло не соврала о том, как влезла в эту историю — принимаем это как отправную точку, — то в этой игре она случайный участник, и за ней никто не стоит. Дезинформировать ее в отношении политических событий, в которых она лично никак не заинтересована — зачем?

— Ну как «не заинтересована»? Она все-таки командует стоящим здесь флотом.

— По вашим меркам, сир, это не флот, а так, недоразумение. Похитить барраярского императора ради того, чтобы обмануть мелкий флот наемников вместе с их командиршей? Грегор, ты себя не ценишь.

— Из-за такого же размера недоразумения ты чуть не попал под обвинение в измене, — тихо напомнил Грегор.

— Кто старое помянет… у того вязкость и обсессивное расстройство, как не преминула бы заметить моя мама, — отмахнулся Майлз. — Нет, погоди, я тут мысль за хвост никак не ухвачу. Картинка распадается на противоречивые детали.

— Ты полагаешь, нам противостоит не просто злодей, но злодей с раздвоением личности? Что ж, я с охотой прикажу разрубить его на пропорциональное число кусков.

Интересно. Для человека безусловно храброго, который вдобавок ежедневно принимает решения о чужой жизни и смерти, в Грегоре было на редкость мало жесткости. И вот такой пассаж.

— Ты и вправду разозлился.

— Ага. Я хочу, чтобы по полной получил тот, кому хватило наглости посягнуть на нашу стабильность и безопасность. И на Нашу безопасность тоже, — Грегор выделил заглавную букву отчетливо, роняя слова по одному, как свинцовые дробинки. — Может, мое присутствие на нашей фамильной форбаррской табуретке пока в основном — спектакль на публику, но мое место там, и точка. Там я полезен. Там я учусь, и у таких учителей, которых не грех и послушаться, — буркнул он смущенно и замолк.

— Пока я могу предложить только покараулить у дверей, пока ты своими руками соизволишь придушить крошку Кавилло, — заметил Майлз, намеренно снижая пафос.

— Да ну тебя! — Грегор поморщился. Вероятно, представил эту картину воочию. А ему даже на охоте становилось не по себе, когда добычу убивали у него на глазах. — Она всего лишь исполнительница. Иллиан сам с ней разберется.

— Да уж, Кавилло не представляет из себя никакого ни интереса, ни загадки. Вот Грег!..

— Кто?

— Ой. Грег Бликмен, так зовут твоего клона, — Доклад Майлза своему императору по вопросам, жизненно важным для последнего, определенно оказался неполон. — Он, между прочим, совсем недавно узнал, что вообще чей-то клон, а не просто техник в полной собственности своего барона. Вот так двадцать лет бегает по Джексону твой двойник в должности разнорабочего, осветительные панели монтирует, гайки крутит, а потом его отправляют на Комарру тебя подменить… Абсурд, правда? Хуже, чем Аудиторской печатью орехи колоть.

— И ты еще хочешь, чтобы я отсюда улетел? — усмехнулся Грегор. — Так и не повидавшись со своей полной копией?

— Вообще-то он этой встречи страшно боится, — честно предупредил Майлз. — У них на Единении Джексона свои страшилки, так что он считает, что ты спишь и видишь, как бы пустить его на запасные органы.

— Нелогично же.

— В смысле?

— Ну же. При необходимости замены почки проще ее вырастить свеженькую; терять конечности в бою я не намерен…

— …А, поскольку он твой сверстник, одряхлеете вы с этим парнем практически одновременно, так что и в старости ему ничего не грозит. Верно.

— Да? А я думал, клонов выращивают в чанах за год.

— Нет, и в этом вся загвоздка. Кто мог озаботиться созданием твой копии двадцать с лишним лет назад, когда ты еще и кронпринцем не был, а потом бросить ее на произвол судьбы, а потом — найти и пустить в дело, а потом вдобавок позволить сбежать…

— Я же говорил про раздвоение личности.

— А, может, у них там комитет, и они все решают бетанским голосованием?

— На Джексоне?!

— Увы. Но идея была хорошая.

— Да расспроси ты об этом своего клона, и дело с концом, — раздраженно посоветовал Грегор.

— Поправка. Не моего, а твоего. Расспрашивать мы его будем вместе, он сюда непременно придет. Но… тут есть одна сложность. Видишь ли, я в некотором роде обещал ему твою защиту.

— Нашу защиту? — большую букву Грегор выделил очень выразительно.

— Абсолютно верно. Ты сам сказал, что с Кавилло разберется СБ. Представь, с каким упоением им захочется вцепиться заодно в бедолагу клона и разобрать его на мелкие безвредные детальки! Тут, кроме как на тебя во всем императорском блеске, ему и надеяться не на кого.

— Я вижу, вы с ним уже лучшие друзья, — кисло прокомментировал Грегор. Уж не ревнует ли он к своему двойнику?

Внезапно Майлз припомнил, что действительно чуть было не прокололся, приняв одного за другого в интимной обстановке. Пожалуй, стоит об этом эпизоде не упоминать и вообще лучше выбирать выражения.

— До друзей пока не дошло. Но мы, увы, родственники, а это обязывает. — Майлз полюбовался удивленным лицом Грегора и поставил весомую точку: — Ну, он же твой клон.

— Хм. Родственники, правда? Ты ведь понимаешь, что для большинства наших соотечественников клон — это не человек вовсе, а так, что-то среднее между мутантом, монстром из лабораторий и подменышем эльфов? А для СБшников он вообще не более чем ходячая бомба замедленного действия?

Грегор умел и любил произносить самые дикие вещи с этаким задумчивым огоньком в глазах. Провокатор из него с самого детства был знатный.

— Это те самые соотечественники, что считают мутантом меня? — парировал Майлз. — И вообще, нас с тобой одна мама воспитывала. Если ее попытки сексуального просвещения стоило воспринять с оговорками, то с клонами и тебе, и мне все ясно.

— Но это не значит, что я обязан его любить.

— Ты и меня-то любить не обязан, — Майлз вздохнул. — Все на добровольных началах.

— Ты намекаешь?..

— Да какое там намекаю, прямым текстом говорю.

Грегор быстро притянул его к себе, провел губами по горлу, за ухом, тронул дыханием чувствительное местечко под челюстью.

— Ты сексуальный маньяк, — глухо проговорил он Майлзу прямо в шею. — Мой. Сам по себе невыносимый маньяк и вдобавок до чертиков сексуальный. И я люблю тебя именно таким и все для тебя сделаю.

И разжал объятия в ту же секунду, когда Майлз был готов то ли завалить его в постель, то ли прослезиться. Провокатор!

* * *

Грегор одернул китель — в черной полевой форме, предназначенной для всяких хозяйственных работ и беготни по грязи, император выглядел до невозможности мило — и изобразил свой фирменный царственный кивок. Звони, мол, не тяни кота за хвост. Майлз быстро набрал номер Бела.

Капитан Торн имел довольный вид, на губах — следы кофейной пенки, а фоном сзади — стойку бара.

— Гуляешь?

— Конечно.

Прямо краткий обмен паролем и отзывом, как у двух шпионов на конспиративной встрече.

— И не один?

— Угу. — Бел развернул запястье, и его камера показала Бликмена, греющего пальцы о собственную колбу с горячим кофе. На нос клон водрузил модные полихромные голо-очки, а тень над его губой превратилась в пробивающиеся усы. Минимальная маскировка, но полезная. Хотя… не настолько чтобы не заметить, как поразительно эти двое похожи.

Майлз повернулся к Грегору, точно притянутый магнитом. А сам Грегор уставился на полупрозрачную картинку наручного комма, вытянув шею и прищурясь. Любопытство? Недоверие? Удивление?

— Тут тебя кое-кто хочет видеть, – коротко пояснил Майлз Бликмену. Предосторожность чисто на всякий случай: в него, как и во всех курсантов, вдолбили до автоматизма, что некоторые имена лучше лишний раз не называть вслух в открытой сети. – Сказать спасибо за помощь и обсудить дальнейшие планы.

Грегор отодвинул Майлза и сам влез в поле зрения камеры:

— Мистер Бликмен? Поспешите, пожалуйста. Мне надо как можно скорее познакомиться с вами лично.

Бликмен буквально отпрянул. Как будто он ждал от барраярцев изощренного возмездия за случившееся на Комарре и, наконец, дождался; сейчас жуткий барраярский император лично расчленит его и съест.

— Но он мне обещал… Вы… не имеете права мне приказывать, — произнес он почти шепотом.

Грегор усмехнулся:

— Знаешь, парень, мне редко приходится слышать нечто подобное! Хорошо, приказывать не буду. Попросить могу?

Ответить Бликмен не успел; короткая возня и Майлз успешно отпихнул его монаршее величество от комма. Дипломат Грегор, может, и опытный, но что касается разговоров с перепуганными своей же смелостью невольными террористами. Майлз ему даст сто очков вперед.

– Бликмен, не дури, – предостерегающе произнес он. – Чем дольше ты будешь тянуть, тем больше вероятность, что нам придется выторговывать твою голову у парней в форме. Сделать все быстрее – в твоих же интересах. Что ты говоришь, Грегор?.. Ага. Мистер Бликмен, _он_ гарантирует вам своим словом свободный вход и выход с барраярской территории, если вы ничего не натворите. Сверх того, что уже. Лично я советую тебе не торговаться.

– Не трусь, рекрут, – раздался насмешливый голос Бела. – Это все страшно, как в первый раз идти к медикам боевые импланты подсоединять, но если хочешь жить – делать нечего.

Бликмен с неохотой выдавил свое согласие, и дальше было уже дело техники. Где встретить, как довести, как оформить пропуска на территорию консульства, каким образом не напугать консульских офицеров до вооруженной паники неожиданным сходством визитера с самим императором. Одного Грегора «Его Драгоценное Величество» Форбарру в своих стенах они кое-как вынесли, но двое будет уже перебор.

– Хм, – заметило величество по окончании разговора, подперев кулаком подбородок, – неужели я правда выгляжу так по-дурацки?

– Ты выглядишь замечательно, – отрезал Майлз. – Всегда. – Потом подумал и добавил: – Но очки такие лучше не носи, а то будешь в них похож на вокалиста из дешевой поп-группы.

Увы, Грегор не поддался на шутку.

– Еще он выглядит молодым. И напуганным. Безобидным, сказал бы я, если бы не то обстоятельство, что он чуть было не сверг меня с трона. Скажи, почему так? Кавилло ты ненавидишь, а этого мальчика – нет. Хотя она – мелкая диверсантка, а он – участник многолетнего заговора. Она будет для меня безвредна, стоит отобрать у нее оружие и отослать подальше, а твой Бликмен – непреходящая угроза. Почему?

Майлз пожал плечами:

– Может, потому, что она – террористка, а он – инструмент заговорщиков? Или потому, что из всех известных тебе людей именно я – самая непреходящая угроза твоему трону? Хотя нас с тобой даже слепец не перепутает.

– Да ну тебя. Ты непреходящая причина, что я на этом троне держусь.

– Угу. Причина. Представляешь себе заголовки в газетах, если что? «Его Величество Грегор, презрев все традиционные моральные ценности и долг правителя дать стране наследника, состоит в порочной противоестественной связи с сыном Форкосиганов. Это уже не первый сексуальный скандал, связанный с этом рвущим к власти опасным семейством …»

– Майлз! Доиграешься, прикажу Иллиану перевести тебя в отдел пропаганды, у тебя явный талант... Кстати об Иллиане. Саймон порвется на части, но ничего подробного в газете не допустит, вот и все.

– Вот именно. Поэтому с Саймоном в деле с твоим двойником ты должен быть очень вежливым и осторожным…

– Нежным. Как с хрустальной вазой.

– Скорее, как с бомбой на боевом взводе.

– И ты полагаешь, джексонианский клон этого стоит? – тихо спросил Грегор.

– Не забывай, – вздохнул Майлз, – что по возвращении нам придется выдержать разговор не только с Иллианом, но и с моими родителями. С обоими.

Силуэт графини Форкосиган нарисовался у них перед глазами настолько резко, что оба кивнули в унисон.

***

Бликмен просочился в консульство с таким видом, словно он – летучее вещество и при малейших подозрениях на нежелательную химическую реакцию готов утечь в вентиляцию. Бел Торн шел вслед за ним, с любопытством оглядываясь; увы, обычные утилитарные стены не дали ему пищи для интереса, а приемную, с обязательным портретом Грегора на стене, они обошли стороной. Впрочем, Грегор сам протянул ему руку, здороваясь, а личное приветствие настоящего императора куда интереснее, чем его же официальное изображение, верно?

Грегор уселся по одну сторону стола, гости – по другую, а сам Майлз без стеснений присел на край столешницы лицом к ним – и чтобы на всякий случай находиться между Грегором и его клоном, и чтобы устроиться повыше в этой рослой компании.

– Давайте поставим все точки над i, – начал Грегор. – Я знаю в точности, что вы сделали, мистер Бликмен, и какова была ваша роль в – позвольте мне говорить прямо – акте государственной измены. – Бликмен дернулся; Бел придержал его за локоть. – Я также знаю, что ваше участие было недобровольным, что вы покинули не принадлежащее вам место, как только смогли, и впоследствии помогали меня освободить. Поэтому в этом деле вы можете рассчитывать на мое прощение без условий и обязательств…

Пауза, выразительный взгляд в сторону Майлза. Майлз плавно подхватил:

– Если не откроются новые обстоятельства, о которых, как выяснится, ты умолчал. Не умолчал же, верно? Тогда продолжим. Грег, мы позвали тебя не затем, чтобы запугивать и говорить о судебной ответственности, это было просто, э-э, официальное разъяснение. Гораздо больше мы хотим понять, откуда ты такой взялся и как с тобой дальше быть – желательно, так, чтобы никто из участников этой истории не пострадал. Рассказывай.

– Я уже рассказывал, – буркнул Бликмен.

– Расскажи еще раз, – Майлз пожал плечами. – Под хороший кофе и с интересными подробностями. Не хочешь кофе? Можно чаю. Бренди не предлагаю: еще мой дед меня научил, что для переговоров с союзниками нужна ясная голова…

Переговоры как-то, но тронулись с места. Бликмен напряг память, принялся называть имена Домов, во владении которых он был, рассказывать какие-то моменты из своего детства, цитировать строки из документа о передачи контракта, который он видел только мельком. Несомненно, кто-то знал о происхождении Бликмена, такое имя не могло быть чистым совпадением. Но потом – ничего особенного. Да, он с детства жил на самом ординарном положении, в яслях среди детей, которых родили контрактные рабы Дома Бхарапутра, это было обычным делом. Его учили как всех, он занимался умеренно опасными работами, тоже как все, переходил из владения одного дома в другое – тоже обычное дело. Тот дом, или этот; то имя или другое – Майлзу это ничего не говорило, но он вел запись: быть может, иллиановские спецы по Джексону в этом хаосе потом разберутся. Но полтора года назад клона перекупил Лига, тогда он впервые услышал слово «Барраяр» и узнал о существовании императора Грегора – своего идентичного двойника…

Майлз по-прежнему сидел на столе между этими двумя, дирижируя процессом и ощущал себя под перекрёстным (возможно, дружественным, но от того не легче) огнем. Грегор с самом начала поставил себя невозможно официально… понятно, почему, раз имеет дело с человеком, который видел его беспомощными и парализованным, но установлению братского доверия это никак не помогало. Клон с мученическим видом припоминал одну подробность за другой, а Грегор тем временем сверлил Майлза шею взглядом так, словно изо всех сил хотел ему передать телепатический вопрос: «Ну, и на чьей ты стороне?».

Один – трусит, другой – ревнует… В конце концов Майлзу это надоело.

– Хватит! – неожиданно хлопнул он ладонью по столу. – Бел, заткни уши или притворись, что не слышишь. Грегор, то, чего ты опасаешься, невозможно: твоему клону и в страшном сне не приснится попасть на твое место. На троне или, гм, в личных отношениях. Я верно говорю, Бликмен?

– Еще бы. Надо быть сумасшедшим, чтобы такого пожелать! – буркнул тот.

«Спасибо, что ему хватило осмотрительности не уточнить, какого «такого»: собственного кузена, мужчину, горбатого недомерка, и это когда в твоем распоряжении прекрасные женщины империи все до единой? Да и мужчины, в общем, тоже».

– Хорошо. Грег, то, чего боишься ты, тоже быть не может в принципе. Насчет «фабрики запчастей», На Барраяре народ дикий, но все же – не людоеды и частями тел родственников не питаются. Грегор, подтверди.

– Абсолютно верно. Сама мысль кажется мне ненормальной, – с достоинством подтвердил Грегор.

–…и единственный ваш общий страх – это то, что в дело вмешается барраярская Имперская СБ и решит все по своему усмотрению.

– Предположим… – согласился Грегор осторожно. Еще бы, кому хочется признаваться, что шефа СБ на Барраяре побаивается даже сам император, и не по каким-то там причинам, а просто по усвоенной с детства привычке.

– Ну так у меня для вас новость! Барраярская СБ уже здесь; да-да, Бликмен, если ты не понял. я именно из этого ведомства. Не доложить шефу Иллиану всю правду я не смогу, даже если очень захочу. Единственное наше спасение – разумно разрешить проблему до того, как в игру вступят большие шишки, и подкрепить это решение императорской волей. Нет, Бликмен, решение совсем не означает «расстрелять и тело выбросить в космос». Нет, Грегор, решение – это не «передать вопрос премьер-министру, он опытнее и сам разберется». Нет, Бел… а ты о чем хотел спросить?

– А можно мне еще чаю?

Засмеялись все четверо, и обстановка немного разрядилась.

– Подытожим, – продолжил Майлз в качестве бессменного председателя собрания. – Бликмен, ты ведь согласен, что твое положение шатко само по себе, вне твоих намерений? Причем под угрозой ты сам. Если появится еще один Лига, если какой-нибудь умник решит испытать на тебе вирус селективного действия, если, в конце концов, ты захочешь иметь детей, и опасность будет грозить уже им? Цыц! «Проще расстрелять» мы от тебя уже слышали, ответ неверный. А вот жить под чьим-то присмотром тебе придется.

– Скажите уж сразу про тюрьму, чего стесняться…

– А ты скажешь, что сам по себе ты не ввяжешься ни в какую историю? Только честно. Ты ведь никогда не жил один.

– Я, между прочим, не ребенок и живу один давным-давно, – отрезал Бликмен.

– Ты, между прочим, контрактный раб, – поправил Майлз безжалостно. – и никогда ничего не решал за себя сам. На кого учиться, где жить, кем работать, какую форму носить, чьи правила исполнять – все тебе приказывали. А потом и вовсе: купили и бросили на погибель. Долго бы ты продержался? Обязанности Грегора и мне было бы не потянуть. Так что, ты молодец, что решился и смог сбежать с Комарры, но это единственное твое самостоятельное решение за всю жизнь. И уж извини, я предпочел бы, чтобы ты не практиковал на нас это умение.

– Майлз, сбавь напор, – неожиданно вмешался Грегор, который до этой минуты почти все время молчал. – Бликмен – можно я тебя буду по фамилии называть? – ты не на допросе. И перед тобой не двое следователей, которые играют в хорошего и плохого, честное слово. А парочка твои озабоченных… ну да, родственников.

В точку.

– У всех людей бывают неудобные родственники, – вздохнул Майлз. – Бликмен, ты просто не имеешь подобного опыта. Какой-нибудь дядюшка с многолетним алкоголизмом, или кузина, которая ударилась в агрессивное веганство, или просто твой собственный дед, который считает все молодое поколение нытиками и слюнтяями и не стесняется об этом громко сообщать, где бы он ни находился. Но даже в этом случае ты не выбрасываешь их из окна и даже исправно шлешь им свертки с печеньем на Зимнепраздник. А ты еще не самый злостный случай. Вас двоих всего лишь нельзя путать друг с другом.

– А самый простой способ, чтобы нас не перепутали — в любую минуту знать, где находимся мы оба, – подтвердил Грегор. – То есть, ты.

– Ну, положим, за ним и я мог бы присмотреть, верно, Майлз? – вмешался Бел. – Раз уже я оказался завязан по уши в эту историю. Согласитесь, это будет самым логичным выходом, мы вроде неплохо ладим.

– Но ты же капитан на военном флоте? – переспросил Бликмен непонимающе.

– Разумеется. Решительному парню вроде тебя на моем «Ариэле» отлично найдется место. Подучишься, пройдешь унтер-офицерские курсы, верно, рекрут?

– Просто я не солдат. Ну, если выбор – либо стрелять в людей, либо расстреляют меня…

«Бликмен, идиот! Никто тебя никто не собирается расстреливать. Максимум – я тебя сейчас лично прибью».

– А кто тогда? – не понял Бел.

– Электрик, техник, монтажник. Вот если на флоте нужны техники…

– А! Запросто, – Торн доверительно склонился к нему и добавил вполголоса. – Кстати, главным инженером нашего флота служит один отличный мужик… ну, в общем, дома ему лучше не появляться, потому что там с него до сих пор не снят смертный приговор. Но флот своих не выдает, так что у нас ты точно сможешь не опасаться страшного барраярского правосудия. Соглашайся.

«Ох, Бел. Спасибо за предложение, конечно. Но База Джезека ты зря приводишь в пример: он все-таки мой личный вассал, и женат на дочери моего вассала, и вообще – особый случай… И… Вообще стоп. Это для меня Бел Торн – боевой товарищ, а вот Грегор смотрит на него с недоуменным подозрением: конечно, он хочет поручиться за Бликмена, а за него самого кто поручится? По-моему, он даже не очень помнит, что Дендарийский флот – имперское спецподразделение, а уж сам Бел об этом факте ни сном, ни духом».

– Как вариант, Бел, – согласился он мягко. – Вариант, который нам придется отстаивать перед СБ. И ты позволишь нам с Грегором сперва обсудить его, прежде чем что-либо утверждать? Все-таки это мы – родственники мистера Бликмена.

«А ты ему пока даже не любовник. Хотя если пойдет такими темпами…» Бел проводил охмурение в узнаваемой агрессивной манере, а Бликмен был воспитан на Джексоне, и предрассудками насчет гермафродитов не обременен.

– Я понял намек, адмирал, – отозвался Бел, резво вставая и потянув своего подопечного за плечо. – У меня осталось еще пара дней увольнительной, мы тут погуляем по станции. Во второй раз, я надеюсь, кое-кого уже не придется уламывать зайти к вам в гости.

– Да уж, мы будем очень благодарны, если ты присмотришь за нашим… кузеном. Скоро увидимся, – отозвался Майлз обтекаемо. Хотя, по уму, ему хотелось заорать: «Бел, миленький, свяжи его и сядь на него сверху, в каком угодно виде, только не отпускай!»

*9*

Когда, выставив гостей из дверей консульства, Майлз вернулся в гостиную, то обнаружил, что Грегор так и сидит насупясь. Размышления о судьбах Империи, бурчание в животе от отечественного овсяного печенья или просто недовольство прошедшим разговором? Увы, больше было похоже на последнее.

— Ты не в восторге от недавнего знакомства, — заявил Майлз, плюхаясь в кресло.

— Да нет, почему же, интересный опыт, — сказал Грегор меланхолично. — Посмотреть на себя со стороны.

— Пф! А то у тебя в комнатах зеркал не хватает или записи твоих выступлений не занимают целую комнату в дворцовом архиве… Знаешь, а я доволен — все прошло без эксцессов. Если честно, я побаивался его сюда тащить. Вдруг вы бы аннигилировали, как протон и антипротон.

— Это шутка, или ты действительно опасался покушения с его стороны?

— Какое там серьезно, так, просто рефлексы играли. Один раз этот парень на тебя уже покусился, думаю, норма выполнена. А теперь давай думать, что нам с ним делать.

— Давай, — Грегор тоскливо вздохнул.

Майлз видел, что тому совсем не хочется самому разбираться с этим делом и соглашаться с чужим, уже предложенным, решением тоже почему-то не тянет. Хотя чем плохо? Торну — подопечный и бойфренд, Майлзу — решение проблемы, Грегору — максимальное расстояние между ним и его двойником, Иллиану — вежливое обоснование, что флот своих не выдает… Хотя нет, с Иллианом эти штуки не пройдут. Но даже у страшного-ужасного шефа СБ может не быть намерений расчленить и заспиртовать императорского клона только по факту совпадения генного набора, верно ведь? Хотя лучше подстраховаться.

— Так, первое. Нам надо будет детально решить вопрос с Бликменом до того, как его дело ляжет на стол Саймону Иллиану. И тому ничего не останется делать, кроме как принять к исполнению твою императорскую волю.

— Мне уже можно гордиться?

— Почти. Дальше идет примечание мелким шрифтом. Предпочтительно, чтобы эта воля была проработана детально и выражена обоснованно, а не ограничивалась словами «желаю и требую», поскольку, если что, отыграется шеф уже на мне.

— Не посмеет, — предположил Грегор неуверенно.

— Еще как посмеет. И так, что не придерешься, — мрачно пообещал Майлз. — Поэтому считай, что сейчас ты решаешь не только участь своего двойника, но и мою.

— Умеешь ты обнадежить, — вздохнул Грегор.

— Угу. Но один вариант решения у нас уже есть. То, что предложил капитан Торн, довольно разумный вариант …

— М-м.

Майлз посмотрел на него строго:

— Это «да», «нет», или у тебя болит зуб?

— Это «Мы не уверены в его разумности».

— Ну, знаешь… Хочешь вещать от императорского «мы», могу принести тебе табуретку. С кухни. Нужно?

Грегор сдал назад:

— Ладно, тогда это «с чего ты взял, что этот вариант разумен?» Давно ты знаешь Бликмена?

— Два дня, — признал Майлз неоспоримую правду. Причем треть этого времени — как обманщика и заговорщика, но это он решил не уточнять.

— Негусто. И ты уже рискнешь отправить его в солдаты и дать ему оружие?

— Да ладно. В этой вселенной с оружием ходят все. Религиозные фанатики, раскрашенные цеты, наемные убийцы с лицензией… все, вплоть до слабых женщин и коротышек вроде меня. И ничего, Империя пока не рухнула. Бликмен опасен тебе не игольником в кармане, если на то пошло.

— Ну, а Бела Торна? На ответственность которого ты предлагаешь мне положиться. Его ты хорошо знаешь?

«Знал раньше как человека импульсивного, храброго, острого на язык и сохнущего по мне безо всяких на то причин. С тех пор три года прошло». Нет, Майлз предпочел ответить в другой тональности:

— Достаточно, чтобы считать его человеком, который не нарушает своего слова и расположен ко мне.

— И который тебе тоже нравится? — самым легкомысленным тоном уточнил Грегор.

«Осторожно, минное поле. Сказать, мол, нравится, но исключительно как профессионал? Прозвучит точно фальшиво. Признать, что на Бела мне всегда было приятно посмотреть? Окажется чревато».

— Вполне, — ответил Майлз совершенно честно. — Полагаю, и тебе тоже, ты ведь не слепой, а девочка из Бела такая же ладная, как и парень. Но, увы, при всей своей привлекательности на историю насчет моего бетанского омоложения он бы не купился, а у своих солдат мне нужно было сохранять авторитет.

— Что? — Грегор вообще не понял, о чем это пошла речь.

Пришлось объяснить:

— Бел — бетанский герм, и нет, дело не в том, что у него двойной комплект в штанах. Важно то, что он — бетанец высшего сорта, с идеально вычищенными генами и запрограммированным долголетием, и, хоть и смотрится молодым, но вдвое меня старше. 

— Тебя разница в годах останавливает? – удивился Грегор. – Вот уж не подумал бы…

— Не в том смысле. Просто на флоте уверены, что, мол, я солидный вояка, просто прошел курс омоложения. Но Бел прекрасно знает, что такого омоложения в природе не существует. Наверное, он уже и так догадывался насчет моего настоящего возраста. Но если бы мы тогда сблизились, он бы точно не удержался и перехватил неформальное лидерство у семнадцатилетнего. Ради всех благ командования я предпочитал сохранять с ним дистанцию раньше и предпочту впредь. К тому же, сам видишь, Белу неожиданно понравился Бликмен…

— «Понравился». Ты имеешь в виду — как…

— Как бойфренд, это, пожалуй, самое точное определение. И, судя по мелким признакам, Бел его еще не завоевал, поэтому рассматривает как ценный приз. Это — низменный, а значит, эффективный мотив для капитана Торна как минимум на ближайшее время.

— В каком смысле — на ближайшее?

— Ну, вряд ли в его планы входит становиться твоему двойнику пожизненной нянькой, — был вынужден признать Майлз. — В стиле Бела — скорее охмурить, ограничиться молниеносным романом и наставлением на путь истинный, а потом опекать молодежь по чуть-чуть. Он как истинный бетанец считает, что добрый боженька дает мозги абсолютно каждому, а дальше либо тебе их вышибут в драке, либо ты научишься ими пользоваться.

— Ты его цитируешь? — удивился Грегор.

— Практически. За три годы дословно цитата позабылась, но за смысл я ручаюсь.

— Хорошо, уговорил: твой Бел — весь такой положительный, заботливый и оптимистично настроенный, и с задачей присмотреть за клоном он — или правильней говорить «оно»? — справится. А что при этом собираешься делать ты?

Майлз опешил:

— А что «я»? Иллиан направил меня сюда с приказом помогать Унгари выяснить причины цетагандийской активности вокруг Ступицы. Ну, так я молодец, сделал это, а заодно и спас тебя — этого шеф, конечно, не приказывал, но вряд ли он будет недоволен? Задание выполнено, да еще с привлечением нескольких дендарийцев, ура. Я могу лететь домой вместе с рапортом. И с тобой, конечно.

— А их ты оставишь? — задал Грегор вопрос в лоб. — Их, свой флот?

И, глядя на ошеломленное лицо Майлза, пояснил:

— Я же не слепой. Я видел, как радостно подчиняется тебе эта красивая девушка. Каким голосом капитан Торн назвал тебя "адмирал" — абсолютно всерьез. Я знаю, что где-то там на флоте служит дочь Ботари, преданная тебе абсолютно. И ты даже не попытаешься? Ты вправду не намерен в своей обычной манере воспользоваться буквой приказа Иллиана и попробовать взять этих наемников обратно под свою руку?

— Вообще-то Иллиан не предлагал мне командование флотом всерьез. Только для целей разведки. Сам знаешь, как у нас прилетает умникам, которые соблюдают букву приказа, но нарушают дух.

Грегор только отмахнулся, словно возражение было несущественным:

— Ты уже не раз доказал, что из тебя так себе подчиненный, но командир — превосходный. Этот флот… похоже на пресловутое «предназначение», в том смысле, как это слово употребляет твоя мать. «Бог предназначил тебя к тому, что у тебя получается лучше всего».

Майлз смерил его взглядом с ног до головы. Грегор, что характерно, говорил абсолютно серьезно. А серьезное утверждение из уст его императора и главнокомандующего — это, считай, почти приказ. Выше иллиановского.

Стоит только уточнить несколько моментов.

— И тебя не смущает, что это потребует от меня надолго покинуть Барраяр?

— Превратности службы. Да и я не леди, чтобы в безделье ждать тебя у окошка.

Один палец можно загибать, один камень с души прочь.

— И что я всего лишь мичман?..

— Три года назад ты был и вовсе штатским сопляком, и тебе это не помешало.

— И что мне придется каким-то образом отстранить их нынешнего командующего?

— Зная твой добрый нрав, надеюсь, что не посмертно.

— Что я еще не придумал, как заново сплотить их вокруг меня, если победоносного военного конфликта пока не предвидится?

— Ну, знаешь… Раз этот флот — мои… что он там?

— А! Личные коронные Войска.

— Вот. Раз он — это самое, чего бы мне не озаботиться предоставлением им подходящего контракта. Хочешь?

Душа у Майлза запела.

— И они стройными рядами пойдут куда нужно под моим командованием… Черт, Грегор, да ты меня знаешь как облупленного. Конечно, хочу! Какие бы там проблемы со взятием командования ни были, с твоей помощью или даже без нее — хочу! Это самое мое большое желание… — он покосился на Грегора и поправился, — ладно, самое большое после того, как я найду подходящий технический чулан и уединюсь там с тобою как минимум на час…

Они взглянули друг на друга в упор. Глаза Майлза горели азартом и желанием. Взгляд Грегора был пытливым и настороженным, и игривое предложение насчет чулана его ничуть не изменило. Напротив, этот взгляд сделался тяжелее.

— Ты всегда привык добиваться, чего хочешь, не мытьем так катанием. Но тебе не кажется, что и флот, и мой клон — это как-то слишком?

— Что?

— Посуди сам. Ты хочешь взять моего двойника на флот, в экипаж к расположенному к тебе капитану с бетанскими вольными нравами. А потом улететь на этот самый флот, и надолго?

— Что?!

— То, что я — не согласен. Я не могу дать тебе и то, и другое.

Майлз так и сел.

— Ты меня ревнуешь? К Белу Торну, к твоему собственному клону… к Элли, надеюсь, хоть нет?

— А есть основания? — буркнул Грегор.

— Гораздо меньше, чем у меня — причин ревновать тебя к Кавилло. В конце концов, тебе нравятся низенькие, она бывала в твоей спальне, и ты ей симпатизировал, когда считал ее просто Ави, — ядовито отметил Майлз.

— Ну уж нет. Меня никогда не возбуждало насилие, знаешь ли, — буркнул обиженный Грегор. — Ни с той, ни с другой стороны. 

«Это да. Хвала Господу за его маленькие милости и душевно здорового, не склонного к эксцессам императора. И… о господи, еще и за то, что никто не рискнул обойтись с ценным пленником слишком бесцеремонно».

— Это была ирония, если ты не понял! — Майлз быстро дал задний ход. — То, что я говорил всерьез — это что хочу тебя и свой флот. Твой клон в этот комплект не входит, и красивые дендарийцы всех трех полов для личного использования — тоже. Это так же верно, как то, что ты не спишь с дворцовыми горничными и охраной. Вопрос закрыт?

Он подошел к Грегору сзади и обнял его за упрямо ссутуленные плечи.

— Иметь дело со своим двойником лицом к лицу, оказывается, не так-то просто. Сочувствую.

— Ага. Меня раздирают два противоречивых желания. Или убрать этого Бликмена куда-нибудь подальше, где я его никогда не увижу, или посадить под присмотр как можно ближе, чтобы я всегда мог проверить, где он находится.

— Под присмотр — то есть под крепкий замок?

— Ну да.

— Ты же понимаешь, что именно этого он и боится. И что меня волнует не столько Грег Бликмен сам по себе, сколько то, как эта история скажется на нас двоих, вместе и по отдельности. Видишь ли, я дал ему слово, что смогу как-то защитить. — Майлз осекся и помолчал, привыкая к одной новой и неприятной мысли. — Но ты — ты ведь не давал.

Грегор покачал головой:

— Ох, Майлз. Если Форкосиган своим словом обещал кому-либо безопасность, никому не стоит нарушать это слово без крайне веских на то причин. Это аксиома. Но давай ты найдешь приемлемый способ соблюсти свое слово?

— В одном я точно не последую фамильному примеру — душить в порыве гнева никого не стану, — сказал Майлз решительно. — Но и тебе, поверь, не идет роль Отелло.

— Ну, знаешь… Раз у Шекспира ревность зеленоглазая, значит, она нам, Форбаррам, дальняя родня, — Грегор опять ушел от ответа.

«А еще лично тебе родня все боги хитрости и коварства! Это меня-то ты зовешь манипулятором? А сам как по нотам подвел к выбору между моей собственной персоной в кресле адмирала и твоим блудным клоном под рукой Торна. Кому из нас по уму следовало бы обидеться?».

Но Майлз никогда не был сторонником сложной схемы «сперва ссориться, потом мириться в койке», ему хватало темперамента и без того, чтобы подстегивать его скандалом. Может потом, когда он будет уже старым, лет эдак в сорок… Самый краткий путь к постели лежит через постель, вот аксиома настоящего стратега. Он усмехнулся:

— Мое самолюбие вопит и протестует, но я вынужден признать, что в этом споре ты победил. Зато мне срочно нужно утешение. Вставай, пойдем бить твою зеленоглазую злодейку наглядным и ощутимым примером. Когда еще у тебя найдется столько свободного времени?

* * *

Примирение после несостоявшейся обиды оказалось обстоятельным и бурным, потом Майлз уступил ванную императору, мгновенно задремал, намотав на себя одеяло, как кокон, и был разбужен вернувшимся Грегором.

— Иди. Только не пой в душе.

— Почему?

— Конспирации для. Я это уже делал. А твои писклявые рулады никто не перепутает с моим сочным баритоном.

Майлз облегченно швырнул в него подушку и удалился размышлять под душем молча.

Итак, ясно одно: спорить с Грегором он не станет. В этой игре они на одной стороне, без всяких «может быть». Какое бы решение они ни приняли, им еще придется вместе его отстаивать перед самим Иллианом — который тоже, по большому счету, на их стороне, просто сам пока об этом не знает. Если у Грегора есть болевая точка — ревность к собственному подобию, надо принимать ее как факт; она такое же реальное ограничение, как рост Майлза. Из-за чувств Грегора Майлзу и Бликмену предпочтительней держаться друг от друга подальше, для обоюдной же пользы, это не обсуждается.

Вот уж воистину неудобный родственник!

Майлз замер, осененный новой мыслью. Мыльная пена щекотно сползла у него по носу.

Родственник?!

Бликмен-наемник, Бликмен-беглец, Бликмен-обитатель изнанки Мира, Бликмен-тень в тайном уголке, откуда он может выпрыгнуть в неожиданный момент и потеснить свой оригинал — кошмар для бедняги Грегора. Пусть даже у мира не существует никакой изнанки, подсознанию не запретишь.

Но какого лешего тебе замещать оригинал, если у тебя в этом мире есть собственное, и неплохое, место?

Самый простой ход — взять и во всеуслышание признать на Барраяре, что у императора есть брат. Точка. Клонированный, незаконный, ненаследный, нелюбимый, принесенный аистами, сброшенный на парашюте из пролетающего мимо лайнера, клонированный пиратами, даже двоюродный — это уже дело СБ решать, на какую гипотезу поставить, какие обоснования в общественное мнение вбросить и как обеспечить, чтобы этот новоявленный родственник даже близко не приближался к линии наследования. Придется с помпой ввести в барраярское общество контрактного раба с Джексона? Ничего, он на светском приеме держаться уже имеет, доказал. Брат монарха — принц или фор-лорд, так что, получается, бедолагу наградят титулом за неудавшееся покушение? И прекрасно. Императорское право помилования, кстати, никто не отменял, если начнут подсчитывать, кто там чего заслужил. Половину Совета графов, конечно, удар хватит, но пусть только попробуют возразить. А вот отцу, кстати, наверняка понравится.

Конечно, правило «Майлзу и Бликмену лучше не слишком плотно общаться» останется в силе, но Барраярская империя большая, найдут, как разойтись, не оттоптав друг другу ноги. Тем более что сам Грегор тоже сторонится своего новоиспеченного родственника. Но сторониться не значит не признавать. А вот, например, родня Грегора по матери живет где-то на Южном континенте. Почему бы новоиспеченному племяннику не погостить у тетушек? Не пожить под опекой родни? Не поучиться в нормальном университете?

Оставалась малость — как по анекдоту, «уговорить Рокфеллера». («Кстати, кто такой Рокфеллер? Бетанец, что ли? Никогда не слышал»). В общем, убедить Грегора, что Бликмен — на самом деле не угроза, не заговорщик, не конкурент, мечтающий занять его место, не оборотень, подброшенный эльфами… А просто один из его родни.

Майлз заторопился, скользя по мокрому кафелю и роняя капли с волос, на ощупь цапнул с вешалки полотенце, завернулся в него, как в саронг, и выскочил в комнату, шлепая по пластиковой имитации паркета босыми пятками.

— Я тут подумал… — начал он.

Грегор развернулся из своего одеяла. Его «кокон» был скорее конвертом, почти по-солдатски аккуратным, подоткнутым ровно.

— Не сомневаюсь, — сказал он, откидывая длинную руку и приглашая Майлза устроиться в его объятиях, но тот небрежно отмахнулся и уселся на кровати «по-турецки». Разговор будет, тут не до нежностей.

— Чтобы Бликмен перестал быть для тебя угрозой подмены, его надо легализовать в его собственной идентичности, верно?

Грегор зевнул:

— Я примерно понял, о чем ты. Но только примерно. Массаж головы водными струями стимулирует интеллект и вытаскивает из подкорки умные слова?

– В точку. Чем больше он будет сам собой, тем меньше будет пугать тебя и пугаться сам. И плотного наблюдения не потребуется.

Грегор сел, скрестив руки на груди.

– Слушай, а ты не думаешь, что Бликмен легко обводит вокруг пальца нас обоих, притворяясь беспомощным и безвредным? А ведь на Архипелаге Джексона не водятся милые пушистые зайчики.

— Не спорю. Хотя с тем же успехом он сможет оказаться честным простаком. Но будь он даже самый хитрый джексонианский жук, он все равно …

— Что?

— Все равно он тебе брат.

Слово было сказано. Грегор поморщился.

— Это ни от чего не гарантирует. В таких семьях как моя — тем более. Родственники, знаешь ли, только энергичнее режут друг друга.

— Мне кажется, что ты не из таких родственников.

— Как же. Мой двоюродный дед Юрий перерезал сразу несколько десятков человек родни; это, конечно, рекорд. А потом его родной брат Ксав, гуманист и дипломат, лично организовывал расчленение Юрия по кусочкам. Так что родство не работает ни в одну сторону, Майлз.

– Гм, дай подумать…. Вообще-то работает. Избавляет от неприятного разговора с моей мамой в ближайшее время и мук совести в отдаленной перспективе. Я не знаю, порядочный ли человек этот Бликмен, хотя в первом приближении вроде похоже. Но ты-то – да.

— А политики бывают порядочными? – вздохнул Грегор. – Ладно. Брат. И что с того?

– А дальше открывается широчайший простор для последствий. Неудобный родственник – да ты даже толком не знаешь, что это такое! Все сразу начнут задавать тебе странные вопросы о нем. Леди Элис – отчего он не уважает твое Величество должным образом, не знает правил и заодно – почему не женится; моя мама – какими подавленными комплексами взаимно страдают бедняга и ты сам; а Саймон Иллиан – почему он обязан вежливо здороваться с этим странным типом, а не запереть его в хорошо охраняемых квартирках для ценных свидетелей в самых недрах СБ и забыть, как страшный сон… Ты развлечешься, обещаю. И успеешь пожалеть о том времени, когда мистер Бликмен был всего лишь заговорщиком, злостно желавшим тебя подменить на троне.

– Ты шутишь? – спросил Грегор недоверчиво.

– Почти. Но не совсем. Вам двоим стоит просто поменять модальность отношений, и, уверяю, все станет проще.

– Но, Майлз! Мне не нужен новый родственник. Нет вообще никаких «нас двоих», если ты, конечно говоришь не про нас с тобой, а про этого странного типа, которого я встретил в первый раз, когда мне брызнули в физиономию усыпляющим газом!

Майлз посмотрел на него печально.

– Ты начинаешь проникаться концепцией «неудобных родственников», Грегор. Он тебе действительно не нужен. Он связан для тебя со странными, порой неловкими событиями. Но он уже есть и никуда не денется. Зато ни одна живая душа не усомнится в том, почему ты стараешься свести общение с ним к минимуму, и никто не попытается давить на тебя через него. А завязать для него сверточек с печеньем я, так и быть, на Зимнепраздник тебе помогу.

– То есть мы ему предложим…

– Новое имя, три планеты на выбор, положенное младшему отпрыску семьи содержание и никаких особых обязательств. Щедрое предложение! Раз мистер Бликмен не желает становиться солдатом на крохотном наемничьем флоте и отчаянно боится встретить своих предыдущих нанимателей, имеющих, кстати, право на его жизнь, альтернатива должна его порадовать. Если же он вдруг начнет ерепениться при перспективе полета в Барраярскую Империю, мы можем подсластить пилюлю. Думаю, Бел не откажется от оплаченного билета на лайнер.

– Хм. – Грегор поскреб в коротко стриженом затылке. – Твоим предложением, я правильно понимаю, является перевернуть ситуацию вверх ногами? Превратить судью в родственника, наемника – в компаньона по путешествию, а жертву заговора – в брата?

– И предмет для ревности – в глупость, – вздохнул Майлз. – Ради этого я готов. Черт…. Вот никогда не думал, что мы вдруг станем всерьез ревновать друг друга.

– Насчет женщин мы с тобой заранее договорились, – усмехнулся Грегор.

– Ага, помню, как же. Не скрывать друг от друга, не ограничивать себя в гетеросексуальных романах, принять за аксиому, что рано или поздно мы оба женимся. Какие мы оба правильные, да? Зато я подозревал, что ты страшно ревнуешь меня к моей службе. Ну, или завидуешь, один чёрт.

— Вот тут я чист. Что я, идиот, по-твоему?

– То есть?

– Чтобы попасть на эту службу, ты прыгнул выше головы… хоть твоя умная голова и не слишком высоко от земли, — Грегор улыбнулся так мягко, что сердце вздрогнуло, и провел по его щеке тыльной стороной ладони. — Ты ломал себе ноги, организовывал блеф космического масштаба, стоял под обвинением в измене и замерзал в полярных льдах. А мне мое офицерское звание дали на сдачу с титула. Так что давай, повеселись теперь и за меня тоже.

— И ты не будешь без меня скучать дома?

— Еще как буду. Правда, во время своего обучения в Академии ты меня тоже не часто баловал визитами. А с Кайрила даже открыточки не написал.

— Э-э, открыточки?

— Вроде того. «Жив, здоров, купаюсь в трясине каждый день, вот тебе роскошный вид на океан (ледовитый)». А про твои тогдашние проблемы с законом я вообще узнал только от Иллиана.

— Уж не слышу ли я в твоем голосе недовольство?

— Гм, а должна быть гордость? «Мой парень — мятежник-рецидивист, который уже второй раз ходит под особо тяжким приговором»? Вообще звучит шикарно, только с моей должностью плохо вяжется.

— «Мой парень» вообще звучит прекрасно. А вот беспокойство в твоем голосе — не очень.

— Да ладно, — Грегор хлопнул ладонью по бедру. — Я не курица-наседка, даю тебе слово. Пока ты на службе, с твоими дендарийцами или еще где, я буду скучать, психовать, завидовать — иногда… но гордиться и вправду буду больше. Хотя с поводами для беспокойства недостатка наверняка не будет. Форкосиганы никогда не бывали ручными, а уж ты – чемпион семейства по умению находить проблемы на свою голову

— Не на пятую точку?

— Не-а. На нее ты находишь исключительно развлечения. В моем обществе, жаль только, редко. Зато пока ты можешь отрываться на активной службе — делай это. Рано или поздно я все равно прибью твои сапоги к полу, когда ты станешь графом.

— Бр-р, — Майлз вздрогнул. — Умеешь ты обнадежить.

— А то. Это же меня зовут Грегором «Угрюмым». За оптимизм в нашей паре отвечаешь ты.

«У нас — пара. Вот так-то». 

 

* Эпилог *

Несколько дней спустя они сидели все в той же комнате Грегора в консульстве, подсев к друг другу потеснее, словно за окнами – которых здесь не было – завывала метель и стал холод… и делились соображениями вполголоса.

– Все сделано, назад ходу нет.

– Угу. 

– Но мы ведь правы?

– Разумеется.

– Я император, а не кто-нибудь, – озвучил Грегор очевидное. – Я уже принимал глобальные решения по политическим и военным вопросам. Подписывал договоры. Определялся с жизнью и смертью тысяч людей. Что это я сейчас волнуюсь, скажи на милость? 

– Но ты еще ни разу не женился, – подсказал Майлз.

– Что-о?

– То есть не принимал никого в семью. А не то, что ты подумал. В первый раз на свадьбе, наверное, все время думаешь, а не ошибся ли ты и не станет ли вон та двоюродная тетушка отныне вечным проклятием твоего дома…

– У Бликмена нет никаких тетушек.

– Зато у него, может быть, дети будут… – Грегор посмотрел на него жалобно, и Майлз смилостивился: – И все-таки мы правы. По завершении дела надо всегда считать, что ты прав, и точка. 

Час назад тау-китянский лайнер отбыл от станции, увозя с собой в круиз двоих пассажиров с билетами до Комарры. Бела Торна, гражданина Беты, и Грегора Бликмена, ранее джексонианского контрактного работника, но теперь – лицо с выправленным по всем правилам видом на жительство Барраярской Империи. Документы эти выписало ему здешнее консульство по прямому императорскому приказу, и в глазах консула застыла непреходящая паника от подобного нарушения всех процедур. Все подобающие формы по правилам требовалось отправить почтой в двухнедельное путешествие в Форбарр-Султану, где они прошли бы по лабиринту согласований и регистраций и только в конце получили высочайшую визу. («Штампик факсимиле, – со знанием дела поправил Грегор, – я за всю свою жизнь лично подписывал прошения о натурализации не больше полудюжины раз»). Но даже самому наивному младшему клерку было бы понятно, что вопрос не в этой визе, а в предстоящем ее получению бюрократическом десятиборье, среди этапов которого не самое последнее место занимал забег по СБ… 

– Спорим, на Комарре они надолго не задержатся?

– Да что я, дурак, спорить против очевидного? Белу под комаррскими куполами скучно, а Бликмену там и вовсе воспоминания жить не дадут. 

– И на Барраяр не полетят. К чему Бликмену в фор-лорды? «Что трон, что ваша аристократия – те же яйца, вид сбоку. Лучше вы меня здесь пристрелите, чем меня там медленно сожрут», – процитировал Грегор по памяти.

– У твоего братца какой-то пунктик на «пристрелить». Психоаналитику его показать, что ли, – озабоченно сказал Майлз. – Кстати, жаль. Было бы удобно сразу отправить его в столицу, там снять о нем фильм и представить нашему высшему обществу под видом твоего дальнего родственника, отысканного лишь недавно где-то на Южном Континенте, где его воспитывали горные медведи.

– Ты серьезно? – фыркнул Грегор.

– Серьезно будет потом, когда Бликмен немного выдохнет, а то сейчас он всего боится. Тогда и привезем его в Форбарр-Султану. А пока, скорее всего, он застрянет на Сергияре. Белу там в отпуске понравится, держу пари. Купания, полеты на флайере, сафари с шестиногами… Курорт.

– Черви?

– Надеюсь, про червей ты ему не рассказывал? – всполошился Майлз. – Что, рассказал? Вот черт. Грегор, у тебя целых три планеты, а бедному парню обжиться негде. 

– Как бы не сбежал, – забеспокоился Грегор.

А ведь тот может попытаться. Не догадываясь про незаметную отметку в документах, которую разумеется, проставил консульский офицер по безопасности. «Особый надзор». С нею турист Бликмен никак не затеряется на территории Империи и не просочится незаметно за ее пределы, даже если захочет сбежать от Бела, пообещавшего за ним приглядывать первое время. В том, чтобы быть императорским родственником, есть не только свои привилегии, но и неудобства. 

– Надо было послать ему вслед кого-то из СБ. Да хоть того же Унгари.

Капитан Унгари с неизменным сержантом Оверхолтом объявился в консульстве вчера. Взглядом, каким он смерил пропащего мичмана Форкосигана, можно было бы без плазматрона резать стальные двери, но наорать на него в классическом СБшном стиле в присутствии самого императора капитан все же не посмел. А Майлз вовремя спрятался за тощую грегоровскую спину, молодец.

– Было бы несправедливо по отношению к капитану, – покачал головой Грегор. – Он ждет возможности со славой доложиться начальству, а ты предлагаешь приставить его, как последнюю бездарность, для наружного наблюдения?

– Я не предлагаю, я просто так. А Унгари молодец. За каких-то два дня и вытащил своего сержанта из кутузки, и добыл сводные данные по активности в цепочке П-В туннелей за Верваном. По которым как дважды два видно, что от Вервана к Мю Кита происходит некое значимое в общей массе перемещение кораблей. Отлив, откат, называй как хочешь. Не будет войны, по крайней мере, сейчас.

– Интересно, откуда он их выкрал?

– Ох, не спрашивай. Мне до таких вершин далеко.

– Но все-таки меня отыскал ты. А не твой бравый СБшник.

Майлз неожиданно смутился. Хотя, казалось, чего смущаться – чистая правда. Конечно, помноженная на везение.

– Мы с ним оба хорошо поработали. И все-таки прилета начальства и я, и он ожидаем с трепетом. С сердцем в пятках, я бы даже сказал. 

Грегор согласно вздохнул:

– И я. 

Хотя номинально он-то ждал появления не своего начальства, а почтительного подданного. По сообщениям, пришедшим в консульство по сжатому лучу, «Принц Зерг» наконец-то получил разрешение на проход полианского туннеля в Ступицу и на всей своей крейсерской скорости стартовал от Пола, где маялся в ожидании, якобы с дипломатическим визитом. До этой станции ему оставалось восемнадцать часов хода. Когда император призывает свои верные войска для защиты собственной персоны, а в неофициальном примечании поясняет местным дипломатам, что не хотел бы гласно расследовать, по какой причине оказался здесь в одиночестве и в довольно затруднительном положении… в общем, проще с ним согласиться. За опечатанными портами новейшего линкора Барраярской империи таилась грозная мощь, а на своем борту он нес лично премьер-министра вышеозначенной империи адмирала графа Форкосигана. Именно встречи с ним так отчаянно боялся Грегор. Именно поэтому он сейчас смущенно уткнулся носом Майлзу в макушку, чуть было не сложившись пополам.

– М-м… моему отцу нас не за что ругать, – осторожно предположил Майлз.

– Меня. Не «нас».

– Разумеется, утвердил ты все своей волей, но решали-то мы вместе! И не так плохо решили.

– Хочешь сказать, «не так уж много натворили»?

– Ну да. Не спровоцировали дипломатический кризис, не направили императору Цетаганды гневную ноту по поводу твоего похищения, и нейробластер у твоей головы террористка держала, но не выстрелила же… Не фыркай! Да-да, а еще – не устроили взрыва в причальном отсеке и не сплясали голыми перед голокамерами на плазе в центре станции. Не фыркай мне в шею, я сказал! Щекотно.

– Просто создали почву для потенциального династического кризиса, только и всего, – подтвердил Грегор, распрямляясь. – Но с ним пусть Императорская СБ разбирается. Кстати, Иллиан здесь точно появится? 

– Брайан доложил, что да, – вздохнул Майлз и неосознанным жестом погладил свой воротник, где на зеленой форме сияли бы новенькие Глаза Гора. А в этой, черной, без знаков различия, только гальюны драить, а не перед шефом СБ стоять. Который, хоть и не был заявлен открыто в составе делегации, летел сюда вместе с премьер-министром. – Иллиан будет в бешенстве, это точно.

– Что я отпустил Грега?

– Что я уговорил тебя на это. Значит, полез принимать решение не своего уровня. Так что предвижу от него очень много слов про самонадеянность, непрофессионализм, злостное неповиновение. И про то, что если я не умею даже исполнять прямые приказы, то мне не дендарийским флотом командовать, а учиться шнурки себе завязывать. 

– Он не посмеет тебе запретить, если таково мое решение.

– Беда в том, что во всем этом разносе формально он будет прав. Ведь приказ он мне отдал только один – слушаться Унгари… С другой стороны, флотом мне надо будет действительно учиться командовать. Элли, Елена, не говоря уж о Танге – за эти три года они далеко ушли вперед. Придется брать у них уроки. Но ты сам говорил, что поучиться у достойных учителей можно на любом месте, а? Ты ведь тоже… прогрессируешь.

Грегор невозбранно фыркнул:

– А бывают адмиралы-стажеры? Или императоры-стажеры? Надо отдать Саймону должное, он идеально воспитан и на меня прикрикнуть не посмеет. Зато он прекрасно способен выпороть человека одними тихими словами. Но… знаешь, сейчас я ему тоже кое-что готов сказать. Что у него, шефа Имперской СБ, из-под носа крадут императора, а он этого даже не замечает! 

– Погоди ты. – Майлз подпер подбородок кулаком, задумался, наморщил лоб. – А вдруг…

– Что? 

– Вдруг он выложит на стол свой последний козырь? Что это из-за нашего с тобой, гм, поведения ему приходится слишком многое не замечать. 

Повисло молчание. Картинку себе живо представили оба, а последствия представлять и вовсе не хотелось. Наконец Грегор осторожно предположил: 

– Это патовая ситуация, Майлз. Давай просто не будем до нее доводить?

– Давай. Смиренно выслушаем разнос Саймона, повинимся… Приложим к нашим извинениям Кавилло, упакованную и перевязанную розовой ленточкой, и свалим всю неразбериху на нее. Пролитое шампанское в бутылку все равно не загонишь. Мы-то втайне знаем, что мы молодцы? Потому что все-таки предотвратили войну.

– Предотвратили. 

– Хотя странно, – честно признался Майлз. – Мы же сорвались с места экспромтом, полезли наугад, силами нескольких человек, положились на везение, чуть было все не провалили по ходу… Такое незначительное действие – и такой результат. 

– Нормальное действие. Минимальное усилие, направленное в нужную точку. 

– Все равно как нажать маленькую красную кнопку и получить большой «бум-м!»? Пожалуй. Я вновь начинаю верить, что мне отлично удаются экспромты. Главное, чтобы устраивать их в правильной компании. Элли, Бел… даже Бликмен, именно его находчивость в один момент нас и спасла. 

– Но все-таки меня не оставляет мысль, что война – слишком тяжеловесный механизм, чтобы его остановила одна красная кнопка. Вот запустить – другое дело. Может, там было что-то еще? Флотская стратегия. дипломатия, деньги, высокая астрополитика, о которой мы не в курсе?

– Может, и так. Иллиан все выяснит, будь уверен; начнет разматывать клубочек, который в руках у Кавилло, и все поймет, – пообещал Майлз. Подумал и прибавил: – Но я почему-то уверен, что масштабы соразмерны. Может, просто ты – самая важная персона во Вселенной.

– Вот только не льсти мне, ты не совсем умеешь.

– Ладно, для меня самая важная.

И они поцеловались.


End file.
